Anything but Ordinary
by CharismasXe
Summary: When Jon(Dean Ambrose)comes back home and goes to the usual pub, he expects to spend just another ordinary evening. But that evening turns out to be anything but ordinary. And when Jon saves a girl from being raped, he doesn't know that his life is bound to change and bind to hers forever. And what happens when the SHIELD decide to help her and two of them end to fall for her?
1. Hey Little Fighter

**Author's note:** Okay. I'm just too obsessed with Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose and I had to write down this story that came up to my mind. Hope you're going to like it even just half the way I'm loving writing it.  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in this first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**1. Hey Little Fighter**

Las Vegas was certainly one of the most noisy and full of life cities in the world, especially overnight. But, when he came back home, Jonathan Good preferred to stay away from the chaos of the capital of entertainment. The only thing he needed, in his days off from the WWE tours, was to be in tranquility with himself. He liked life on the road, rather to be honest, he profoundly loved it, he almost revered it. It was the only thing he had dreamed to do since ever and its realization couldn't have made him anything but complete and satisfied; but he had to admit, at least with himself, that, sometimes, it was stressful being always on the road and not be allowed to take a break or a day just for himself and his own problems. Sometimes, he had so many things to do, he could barely listen to his own thoughts.

But there was a place Jon loved to visit, every time he came back home. He had found it by chance, but now it was so familiar to him to make him feel at ease and it was able to free him from any kind of worries. When Jon entered that little and friendly pub, he left outside the door each and every uncomfortable thoughts and he just enjoyed a simple soiree with live music, soft lighting and a glass of his favorite liquor.

And that night, returning from European tour, hadn't made exception.

He had a week off and, once home, he had thrown the suitcases in a corner, he had had a long, refreshing shower and had gone out, direct toward "_The Discordant Note"._

The atmosphere was foggy and soft as always: sitting at the bar, with his customary glass of liquor, Jon looked around. Being a place that couldn't contain a large number of people, it was always very quiet and relaxing and it was for this that he loved to spend there his free evenings. There were few round tables, occupied by groups of guys and girls, and a little stage on the right, on which usually some local bands performed.

However, that evening, the stage had been left to free use of everyone who wanted to perform: karoke night, for Jon's joy.

He loved live music, but just when it was of good quality or, at least, catchy. The girls, who were on the stage right now, were killing his poor ears with a terrible version of _Bad Romance._

Jon snorted and tosses off the liquor, motioning the barman to fill his glass again: they could not ask him to attend to that slaughter and do it sober!

He could have come back home, of course… but he had any desire to come back to his empty apartment, it made him feel a strange kind of internal melancholy to which he preferred not to think about, in that moment.

Jon had never been a kind of guy particularly sociable or who had a lot of friends: his passion for wrestling had brought him to travel on completely different paths from those his childhood playmates had taken and, having travelled from one federation to another, he had never had the chance to forge lasting and solid bonds. Now, in WWE, things were getting better: Joe and Colby – known on-ring as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins – were slowly filling the emptiness there was in his life, but they could not fill it completely, and the cold he felt inside could never be entirely dissipated.

Wrestling was the only thing that made him feel alive: enter the ring, play _Dean Ambrose_, entertain fans… yeah, he loved that.

_He was wrestling._

So, it was quite normal that, when he came back home, away from the ring, away from action and spotlights… _away from Dean Ambrose_, he felt the cold coming back to tighten his heart.

He banished those thoughts from his mind, while the two girls finally got off the stage, leaving to his ears the possibility of enjoying again the silence, interrupted only by the chatter in the background.

There was a group of guys particularly noisy on his left and, grabbing the glass, again full of liquor, Jon turned to consider them with an annoyed gaze.

« Are you serious, _sweetie bitchy_? You really wanna sing? » one of them was shouting, his arm rested around the shoulders of the girl to whom he was referring to.

« Yeah, why not? What's so weird? » she answered, shaking him off.

The group burst out laughing and Jon wasn't sure if someone had said something funny or if they were simply too drunk to understand what was going on.

The girl stood up and Jon noticed she was the only woman in the group.

« Oh, you're just a douchebag! » she blurted out annoyed « I'm going to sing! »

« Yeah, yeah, go ahead! Let's see how you move your beautiful, little mouth in front of a _long pole_!» another guy shouted and the others burst out laughing again dumb.

She raised the eyes to the sky and shook the head.

« Hey! Watch your mouth, you're talking about _my_ _girlfriend_, pay respect! » the first guy said.

When she was about to leave, he roughly grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to fall on him. He tightened her and, without ceremony, he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Their dumb friends laughed and wolf-whistled.

Jon snorted and turned his back on them: he hated those pathetic scenes, he hated men who treated women like objects - even though, in many occasions, he was the first one to behave like that, but that was a completely different story - and he hated even more women who hadn't enough self-respect to rebel against them.

« You're a dick! » he heard her yelling, but he did not turn to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, a middle-age man had taken the stage and had started singing a rock version of _James Blunt's "You're Beautiful"_, to the woman who was clearly his wife.

Music filled the local and Jon listened it gladly, both because that man wasn't bad at all and because, at least, he wouldn't have heard those idiots behind him.

When he had finished to drink also his second glass of liquor and was about to pay and leave, the girl he had seen before took the stage.

Jon paid and got up, convinced it wasn't worth to stay just to listen her, but, at last, there was something that held him.

Listen to the first ten seconds wouldn't have killed him for sure and, moreover, it was just **11.30 p.m.**, he could give himself at least another half an hour before coming back home and crashing on the pillow.

The girl took an acoustic guitar and sat on the stool, lowering the microphone to have it in front of her mouth.

Observing her, even if in the semi-darkness of the local, Jon noticed she had long hair and she was very minute. Her skin was milky, but he had no idea if it was just because of the local's lights or if she was really that pale. She was wearing a clear-colored, light dress and a jeans jacket. In sum, she seemed quite nice: she wasn't of one of those beauties which made you turn around down the street, but she was pretty.

She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then she started to play the guitar.

« _Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby. _

_Sometimes I drive so fast _

_Just to feel the danger _

_I wanna scream _

_It makes me feel alive. _»

Jon had to admit she had really a beautiful voice: it wasn't stylistically perfect, but it was enjoyable to listen. He sat down again.

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. »_

She put passion in every single word and he was profoundly struck by it: she seemed to be telling a story through that song.

_He wondered if she was telling __her__ story._

_« To walk within the lines _

_Would make my life so boring _

_I want to know that_

_I have been to the extreme _

_So knock me off my feet _

_Come on now give it to me _

_Anything to make me feel alive! »_

She was smiling, but her eyes never shone. There was a lost haze in them… there was nearly sufferance in her irises and it made him wonder why, now, while she was singing, that girl seemed to be so sad… _and alone_.

She had chosen an odd song to sing. He had never heard it before, even if he was sure it was a cover, because the girls at the table nearest the stage had sang the chorus along her. Though, there was something deeper in the way she was playing it… something that made his stomach knotted.

"_I want to know that I have been to the extreme."_

That phrase, then, had particularly hit him and without a specific reason. Maybe, he saw himself in it more than he was willing to admit.

His eyes reached hers which, almost spontaneously, locked with his with that melancholy smile.

"_Come on now give it to me anything to make me feel alive."_

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please. _»

The local had turned into a dark and confused spot. Driven just by the voice of that girl, each sense of him was concentrated on her and on that smile which seemed to hide all the sadness of the world.

_Jon had never seen a smile sadder than that in his whole life._

_« Let down your defences _

_Use no common sense _

_If you look you will see _

_That this world is this beautiful _

_Accident, turbulent, suculent _

_I'm feeling permanent _

_No way I won't taste it _

_Dont wanna waste it away _

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby! _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life__ »_

Now he was definitely sure she was looking right at him as she yelled those words.

_Somebody save my life._

It seemed more an ask for help than a sing to gladden the audience.

Jon couldn't handle it anymore: that strange atmosphere, which had created around them, was suffocating him.

He stood up with an angry gesture, took the leather jacket and went out without even waiting for her to finish the song.

_There was just that phrase which pealed in his head._

_Somebody save my life._

* * *

The cold air of the night made him feel immediately better. He leaned against the wall outside the pub, ran one hand through his hair, lit a cigarette and took a long drag, which quickly burned half of the laid paper. While he slowly breathed the smoke out, he wondered what the hell had happened to him.

_It was just a song, for fuck's sake!_

He had to be tired, there were no other explanations: European tour had been long, hard and stressful, it was quite normal he did not feel in full control of his emotions.

Jon closed his eyes and rested the head against the wall behind him, bringing the cigarette to his lips again.

Someone opened the door of the local, but he did not care about who had gone outdoors.

« Come on, _motherfucker: _power on! » he heard someone cursing and he realized it was a girl.

He opened one eye offhandedly and glanced at her: she was giving him the back, but he recognized her anyway.

_It was the same girl who had sang before._

She was arguing with her phone. Jon ignored her and closed his eyes again: with the luck he always had, she could easily be a wrestling fan. It just lacked that she turned around and…

"_ Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD."_

Jon opened wide his eyes while his heart jumped in his throat.

_What the hell…?_

_That was…_

« Yeah, here I am! » the girl said, answering the phone « I was inside before. There's a crazy guy who's singing Marylin Manson, I could not hear you… No, no… Yep, I'm in a pub… Yeah, in Las Vegas. No… No, B. everything is alright, really. Yeah, I know you're worried about me, but… B. NO! I'm not coming back home, resign yourself! No, sorry… it's just… I'm a little tipsy, I guess… No, just one beer… Okay, maybe they were two, but it's not the point… No, B. No… I'm not alone… No, there's Call with me. You know I'm with him now. Oooooh… I've had enough of you! No, I told you, I'm fucking great! But… Fuck you, okay? FUCK YOU!»

The girl abruptly interrupted the conversation, then let out a cry of rage and threw the phone to the ground.

Jon stared at her without knowing what to do.

A part of him wanted to help her, but… what could he do?

Maybe it was better to leave her alone.

The girl hunkered down and picked up the phone, trying to reassemble the pieces.

He heard her breathing slow, almost at times.

_Was she… crying?_

_Oh, for God's sake!_

Jon snorted, took the last drag from his cigarette, then he threw it on the ground and reached her, who was still crouched. He gently rested one hand on her shoulder.

« Hey… »

The girl winced scared: it was clear she hadn't noticed him before.

She quickly stood up and turned to face him, both her hands raised in a sort of guard position that took him by surprise.

« Calm down, _little fighter._ I don't wanna hurt ya. » he said defensively, showing the palms of his hands.

She looked at him for a long instant, as she was contemplating if trust him or not.

Jon stared at her in return: the hair, that now he could see being of a very light brown, almost auburn, framed her face disorderly; tears shone on her red cheeks, but now her eyes were serious and clean, as if being in front of him had given her back the necessary pride to stop crying; her skin was really so pale as it had seemed before.

At last, she seemed to decide to trust him, because she lowered her hands and took a deep breath.

« Sorry. » she murmured, running one hand through her hair « You just took me by surprise. »

Jon shrugged and a hint of a smile bent his lips.

« No problem, it's my fault, I guess. You don't sneak up to a girl in that way, not overnight and not in a alley.»

He was able to let her smile.

_She was cuter when she smiled._

« I just thought that… well, that you needed help. Ya seemed to be in trouble. » he added gingerly.

She looked at him from below with a strange gaze, then she giggled.

Jon frowned.

« Sorry… » she repeated between chuckles « I'm just a little bit tipsy, I guess. » and, to confirm those her words, she hiccupped lightly « Indeed!» she said with another laugh « Maybe it's better for me to come back inside.»

She was about to return in the local, when she felt suddenly dizzy because of the alcohol and she stumbled in her own shoes. She staggered and fell forward, directly on Jon's chest. He promptly grabbed her to avoid her from falling.

« Hey, ya sure ya can come back inside on your own feet? » he asked, while she hanged on his arms to restore her balance.

When she raised her face, her cheeks were even more red and her eyes – which were of a very light shade of brown – had a lost and sheepish expression.

« Ops… » she murmured.

Jon was about to ask her again if she was sure she could come back inside without killing herself, but she interrupted him.

« You know what? » she said, giggling.

Jon sighed and bowed his head to look at her.

« What? »

She bent her face, as she wanted to study him from another point of view, and she bit her bottom lip.

« _You_ look a lot like a WWE wrestler, you know? Yeah, you look a lot like _Dean Ambrose!_ » she exclaimed, then she burst out laughing again.

Jon opened wide his eyes surprised, but he said anything: he had understood she was a fan from the ringtone of her phone, but he didn't feel like having to do with one of his admirers that night, not with one who was in that pitiful state.

« Mmm. » it was the only thing he said, bowing his head to let his hair hide his eyes and make him less recognizable.

She giggled and tried to pull away from him, but when she realized she couldn't stand on her legs, she hanged again on his arms, which muscles tensed under her thin fingers.

Jon sighed and held her by the shoulders.

« Ya sure they were just two beers? » he murmured, contemplating if he should take her inside, from those douches of her friends, or if he should just leave her there and go home.

« Uh? » she asked, clearly confused « Whatcha doing, you eavesdrop my phone conversation, now?» he accused him, frowning « They're private things, you know?»

« Not to disappoint ya, _little fighter_, but ya yelled so loudly that even people in China have heard ya.»

She gave him a slight blow on his chest.

« You're a dick! » she blurted out, looking at him with angry air.

_Free insults… he wasn't waiting for anything better._

Jon raised his eyes to the sky… maybe it was better if he simply left her there.

« But I forgive you… » she murmured, forcing him to return to look at her.

She had now lowered her face and kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

_She seemed sad again, as he had seen her while she was singing on the stage._

_A knot returned to tighten the pit of his stomach._

« You know why I forgive you? » she asked shy.

« No, but I guess you're going to tell me. »

She raised her face and showed him a soft smile that, for the first time, arrived to light up her eyes.

_Jon felt his heart missing a beat._

_When she smiled in that way, her face changed and she was… stunning._

« I forgive you just because you look like _Dean Ambrose!_ » she said with a sheepish chuckle « _I like Dean Ambrose. _» she asserted, nodding vigorously.

Jon could not suppress the smile that rose spontaneously on his lips.

« Come on, _little fighter_: I bring ya back to your friends. » he sighed, starting to drive her toward the entrance of the pub.

But, suddenly, she jerked him and pulled away. He stared at her puzzled.

« I don't need you to accompany me! » she said offended « I don't need you! _I need no one! _I stand by myself!»

And, without giving him the chance to replicate, she turned around, opened the door of the local and went inside.

_That girl was completely crazy._

Jon shook his head, not knowing how to feel. He decided he didn't care enough to find it out, so he turned, ready to come back home: that absurd night could definitely have an end.

He did not have time to take a step, that the door of the local had been opened again and someone softly grabbed him by an arm.

Somehow, when he turned around, he wasn't surprised at all to be again in front of the same girl.

He did not know if he should have been irritated or amused, if he should fuck her off or smile.

_She was weird… she muddled his ideas, already foggy because of the two glasses of liquor and of the tiredness._

She looked at him with a shy smile and bright eyes, so he just didn't feel like treat her badly.

« Yeah? » he asked instead, attentive.

« Nothing, I just wanted to thank you… for getting worried about me. _No one ever do it_. So, thank you, _Dean Ambrose!_ »

She reached him and went on tiptoes. Then she seemed to ponder over something, she bit her lip, smiled sadly and gestured him with an hand, as she wanted him to come closer.

She seemed to want to whisper something in his ear, so he sighed and lowered until his face was at the same level of hers.

The girl looked at him in the eyes, then she smiled of that beautiful smile that made his chest hurt. She came closer and, unexpectedly, she gave him a peck on his lips.

Then, like nothing had happened, she turned around.

« Bye, bye _Dean_. » she said, waving the hand like a little girl and returning into the local.

Jon stood still for few minutes, still leaned forward and with his eyes wide open… the taste of her soft lips on his.

_Okay: that was definitely the most weird night he had ever lived._


	2. Somebody Save My Life

******Author's note:** Second chapter is already here! Don't get usual to these really fast updates, normally it really takes me long to write down a chapter AND translating it in English: hard work, believe me! Well, hope you'll like it (: Thanks to who have added this story to favorite/followed, much appreciated, and especially thanks to _**caz21**_ for the review!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**2. Somebody save my life**

She wasn't sure where she exactly was. There were so many confused memories, in her mind, winded up in a dense fog from which she wasn't absolutely able to come out.

The lights of the local confused her, someone was singing an awful version of a track by Madonna… or maybe by Britney Spears. She didn't know it, she wasn't able to understand it… sincerely, she didn't care either.

Her head was bursting, she felt her legs trembling under her own weight and the ground dancing under her feet. If Call hadn't been next to her and hadn't sustained her from the waist, she would have surely slid on the floor and she would have remained there.

She felt her stomach in turmoil and she felt like she had to throw up. She had to struggle even to keep her eyes opened. Was it possible that just a couple of beers had done that effect to her? Okay, her stomach was empty, but she had never felt this sick in her entire life.

Every time she closed her eyes and then tried to open them again, it was just like dying and revive.

_And, every time she revived, it was Hell._

« Home… » she murmured « I wanna go home… »

The guys around her laughed without a reason and that made her feel angry.

She wanted to fuck them off. She didn't need them for coming back home.

_Home… which home?_

« Come on, _sweetie bitchy_. Let's get out of here. » Call whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her waist and dragging her outside the local.

« We go home? » she slurred again.

« Yeah, yeah. We're going home… » he answered with a revolting laugh that smelled of alcohol.

She let herself being driven who knows where: she had blotchy sight, she didn't understand anything, there was just a big pain in her head and in her stomach. She wanted to throw up, but she had no nausea.

Cold air of the night seemed to be able to revive her, because she opened her eyes and began to laugh hysterically.

« Let me go! » she blurted out, pushing Call and stumbling away from him.

Call stared at her with a lustful expression and he exchanged a strange glance with his two friends who were gone out with them.

The girl walked down the empty street, unsteadily, opened her arms and started to wheel on herself.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ » she hummed, mumbling on the words she didn't remember.

Who knows why that song came up in her mind right now.

_No, she perfectly knew why._

_That guy outside the pub, the one who looked like Dean Ambrose, had called her "little fighter"._

« _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… __Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

She burst out laughing again when she tripped over her own boots and she didn't fall down just thanks to the light pole that was in front of her and that she hugged.

« Hey, _little fighter…_ » someone called her from behind and her heart jumped in her throat.

_Dean Ambrose _had returned for her?

_Would he have… saved her?_

When she turned around, the smile slipped away from her lips at the sight of Call who was stretching out a hand toward her.

« You have no right to call me that! » she stated, puffing her cheeks and blinking repeatedly to clean her foggy sight.

Call sneered.

« Let's go then, _my sweetie bitchy_. Home's this way. » he said, grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her toward an alley to their left.

The girl stumbled and tripped, but his iron grip avoided her from falling. She looked around confused as the darkness swallowed them… it was her not to see clearly or they had entered a dark street?

Her head returned to be heavy and muffled as if her brain had become too big to be contained in her braincase and it was trying to get out from her ears, which buzzed.

« I can't… » she murmured, closing her eyes « Stop… I'm sick. »

Call gave no sign of having heard her and kept walking.

« Callum… »

Suddenly, he dragged her against a wall and pinned her, holding her by the shoulders.

« Shhhh… it's alright. Relax, _you'll feel better very soon._ » he lasciviously whispered in her ear.

His breath smelled and she felt the need to throw up.

« No… I'm not okay. Stop… whatcha doing? » she mumbled, while he started to suck her neck eagerly «No… Call… whatcha doing? Let me… let me go…» she said faintly, trying to pull him away with the few strength she had left.

« Shhh » he repeated, climbing to kidnap her mouth with a violent and rough kiss.

She groaned and squirmed in his grip, trying to pull him away.

« No… I don't want… Let me go… LET ME GO! » she finally screamed when she felt Call's hand caressing her naked thigh and lifting the skirt of her dress.

When he closed her mouth with another kiss full of tongue and bites, she sobbed and raised her hands to scratch his face.

« LET GO OFF ME! I TOLD YOU: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET M- » she shouted again, suddenly aware of what was going to happen.

She felt two other pairs of hands holding her by the wrists and nailing her against the wall and, in that moment, she knew it wasn't just her and Call, but there were also the two guys who had followed them outside the pub.

She sobbed violently and tears ran down her cheeks as Call pressed one hand on her mouth to avoid her from screaming again and slipped the other hand between her legs.

* * *

He should have come back home, Jon perfectly knew that.

And yet, for some strange reason, his legs had moved automatically and had driven him in a lonely walking through the alleys around _"The Discordant Note"._

The sleepiness seemed to be completely gone, but he certainly didn't feel less tired: his shoulders hurt and he felt an inexplicable weight on his chest. He should have listen to his brain and go home, instead of wandering in the night like a psycho.

He lit another cigarette with a mechanical gesture and breathed out the smoke, thoughtful, deciding that, once finished smoking, he would have finally gone home.

While he was returning near the pub, he heard a group of drunk guys laughing from the other side of the street. He ignored them, feeling too tired to give attention to any other thing that wasn't the path toward his home, which wasn't away from there.

He was forced to stop, even if unwillingly, when he heard the same voice, that had unsettled him so much inside the pub, singing out loud down the street.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

Jon turned around and, narrowing his eyes, he found her figure: she was down there, hugging a light pole, her expression sulky like a little girl. She was waving, clearly drunk, and her long hair slid side to side, following the movements of her head.

A little smile tugged his lips: she was really a funny girl.

_Licking his lips, he could still taste hers, bittersweet for the beer she had drunk._

_She was singing "Stormy End" by Sunrise Avenue._

_Hey little fighter…_

She turned to say something to the boy who had reached her, but Jon couldn't hear what they were saying.

In the end, he grabbed her by an arm and dragged her away.

Jon sighed and ran an hand through his hair: what the hell was wrong with him, that night?

He had never been the kind of person who liked to meddle in other's affairs.

He ran an hand to massage his chest, trying to let that strange sensation of malaise disappear from it.

He had just turned around, finally determined to come back home and leave that night behind him, when he heard it.

_A desperate shout._

_A scream for help._

He immediately recognized that voice… it was the same which had kept to bounce in his mind during the entire walking.

_Somebody save my life._

Without even realizing it, he ran toward the dark alley.

What he saw once he was there, caused him to mount an uncontrollable rage, which made him tightening his hands in two violent fists that made his shoulders trembling: the girl was nailed against the wall by those three pieces of shit, who were kissing here, licking her, touching her…

He wasn't able to control himself: he would have liked to try to separate them without being physically involved, but his body moved on its own.

In a second, Jon was on Call. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against the wall behind him.

« What the fuc- » one of the other exclaimed, but he wasn't able to finish the swearing nor to realize what was going on.

Jon grabbed him by the throat and beat him repeatedly against the wall, making loud banging his head.

« Hey, man: you crazy?! » the last man yelled, pulling himself away from the girl, his eyes popping out of his head.

She slid to the floor and rolled herself into a ball, pressing her hands on the ears and hiding the face between the knees.

Jon glanced the third guy with wild eyes that made him seriously look like a psycho. He was still holding the second one by the throat and, with a disgusted gesture, he threw him on his friend, who grabbed him, staggering.

« Yeah… Yeah… » Jon murmured, rolling his head and beginning to walk back and forth in front of the girl, as he wanted to challenge them to come closer her one more time « I'm crazy. I'm so fucking crazy that ya cannot even imagine how sick my mind is. I'm just a sick guy, I'm really, really a crazy guy. So, I suggest ya to run on those fucking legs of yours and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT, BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I LOOK AT YOUR DICKHEADS FOR ANOTHER SECOND, I RIP YOUR FACES OFF AND I KILL YA IN THE MOST PAINFUL AND DREADFUL WAY YOUR PATHETIC MIND CAN THINK ABOUT!» he yelled, in anger, gesticulating furiously and opening and closing his fingers.

Call got up, terrified, and was about to reach his friends, but Jon stopped him, grabbing him again by the hair and making him scream in pain.

« Yes, scream… I like it when they scream. » Jon murmured with a sick smile « Now, get the fuck off and pray to God I will NEVER see you again, not even by mistake, because next time, I swear I'm gonna kill ya with my own hands. »

Still holding Callum by the head, he pushed him forward and gave him a knee on his face, then he threw him toward his friends, who had already started to run away.

It was clear he had broken his nose, because Call lied down with both hands on his bloody face; but when, turning around, he saw the threatening and angry figure of Jon towering over him, he found the strength who knows where and he ran away.

Jon needed more than few minutes of silence to pull himself together and to diminish the anger, at least for stopping his mind from desiring to chase those pigs and reduce them to a useless pile of bones. Certainly, the soft crying of the girl, still curled up at his feet, didn't help him to take his control back.

Jon breathed slowly and deeply, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall in front of her, one hand on his forehead.

He moved just when he felt his body had stopped to tremble.

He crouched nearby the girl and stared at her: _suddenly, he did not know what to do._

_Kicking some maniac's ass was his bread and butter._

_But reassuring an upset girl?_

_He did not even know where to start._

* * *

« Hey, _little figher… _»

_That voice again._

_Those words again._

_She didn't want to open her eyes… what if it wasn't him?_

Someone softly rested a hand on her shoulder and she winced, finally raising the head: her stormy eyes immediately went to look at the face of the man who was crouched next to her.

He had wavy, ash blond hair and some locks fell disorderly to hide his gaze, which was fixed on her face with a strange expression: he seemed to be worried and, at the same time, he seemed to be trying to control himself not to burst.

_She didn't know whether to feel relieved of seeing him or if she should have been afraid of him._

She sobbed louder and her face shriveled up into a devastated expression, while she bowed again her head, curling herself up.

« No, no… Hey… » he whispered, slowly approaching her.

He grabbed her by the chin and she winced, closing her eyes and trembling.

« Shhh… I don't wanna hurt ya, _little fighter._ Calm down… calm down. »

Finally, she reopened her eyes and swallowed, staring at him with empty and confused expression.

« _Dean… Dean Ambrose? _» she murmured.

Despite his anger, Jon couldn't help but smile.

« It's okay, now. It's over. They're gone. » he said, caressing her hair with a delicate gesture and freeing her face from the strands that were glued on her cheeks, wet with tears.

She looked at him with a strange expression, frowning. Then, she pulled away from him sharp, leaning again against the wall and reclining her head back. She was suddenly breathing heavily.

« I didn't want it. I swear, I didn't want all of this. » she sniffled, shaking her head.

Then, she started to slap herself on the temples, taking him by surprise.

Jon immediately grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to stop.

« Hey! Hey… don't do that! » he told off, without knowing what kind of words he could use to comfort her.

She squirmed in his grip and started to cry and scream again.

« NO! NO! LET GO OFF ME! LET ME GO! »

Jon snorted frustrated and closed his eyes, trying not to go mad and shout against her: it certainly wouldn't have been helpful.

Once again, his body moved by itself: he dragged her against him and tightened her, forcing her to rest her head on his chest and holding her arms around her waist with his arm, so he could avoid her from moving again.

« Shhhh… » he whispered, caressing her long hair « Don't be like that. Relax. I'm with you now. I don't wanna hurt ya. _No one will ever hurt ya again, I promise._»

The girl opened wide her eyes and her heart begun to beat faster and faster. She stopped struggling and relaxed into those strong arms, resting her head against that hard and cozy chest.

They remained in silence for long minutes, just their breaths filled the night.

Finally, she sniffled.

« You just saved my life… » she murmured, slowly raising her head to look at his face.

Dean Ambrose stared at her from above with gloomy eyes.

« It was what ya were asking for, wasn't it? _Somebody save my life._ »

Her expression melted in a smile which was so sweet that left him breathless.

_A pleasant pain enlarged in his chest as she bowed again the head and clawed his shirt, hiding against his chest._

« I wanna go home… » she mumbled with sleepy voice « Can you take me home? »

Jon observed her, then he nodded silently.

He put an hand behind her back and the other under her knees.

« Hold on to me, _little fighter. _» he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as Jon took her in his arms and tightened her to his chest.

« _I'm taking ya home._ »

* * *

**The song she sings in this chapter is "Stormy End" by Sunrise Avenue. I really love it, go listen to it! (:**


	3. Is It Enough To Breath?

******Author's note:** And here the third chapter is! I'm so much into this story I really can't stop writing it! And what about you? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review! (: The fourth and fifth chapters are ready, so, the more review and support you'll show to me and to this story, the sooner I'll update! So, don't be shy (; Meanwhile, thanks to who have added this story to favorite/followed and a special thanks to **Pinayprincesa **for reviewing the previous chapter!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**3. Is it enough to breath?**

« _Dean…? _»

Jon lowered his gaze to observe the girl he was tightening in his arms. She was clung to his chest as her life depended by that.

« Mmm? »

She frowned in a painful expression and squeezed her eyes.

« My… my head hurts. » she murmured.

« It's normal, don't worry. It's alcohol's fault. Tomorrow morning ya'll be better. »

She took a breath deeper than the others, and her chest violently sobbed, forcing Jon to tighten her stronger.

« No… » she grumbled, her face hidden against his chest « It's not the alcohol, _Dean_… I've been drunk before… it's different. There's… There's something else…»

Jon sighed, feeling powerless.

« Tell me what ya feel. » he instructed her.

She raised one hand to grip his shirt between her trembling fingers.

« I don't know… » she moaned « I just know it hurts… it hurts so bad… Make it stop, please, make it stop. »

Jon was forced to close his eyes and breathe deeply to calm himself down: rage was keeping to press in his chest as a bomb on the verge of explode.

Streets were desert and a dense mist had descended in the little Las Vegas' neighborhood where he had taken an apartment. They were not far from it, but she kept whining and he did not know what to do to make her feel better.

« It hurts… it's just like someone is marking my head with fire… what did they do to me, _Dean?_ »

Looking around, Jon noticed a bench on the side of the street: he delicately set her down, who, defenseless, crumbled against the seatback. When his arms left her tiny and fragile body, she opened wide her eyes with terrified expression and her hands ran to put on his biceps, stopping him.

Jon crouched in front of her and showed her a smile, while he raised one hand and brushed her face, taking a strand of hair behind her ear.

« Don't worry, I'm not leaving. » he said « I just wanna see what's wrong with your head… may I?»

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, letting her hands slipped away from his arms.

« Good, _little fighter. _»

Jon stood up and she followed his movement with an anxious gaze.

_She was afraid he could disappear from one moment to another._

_She was afraid it was all a nightmare… She was afraid she would have soon waken up in the back seats of her rickety car._

When she felt his cold fingers brushing her nape, the girl shivered and closed her eyes.

Jon delicately pulled up her hair, but it didn't take long to understand what was the source of the problem: his fingers touched something warm and wet and she held her breath in pain.

_Blood._

_There was blood._

Examining it under the faint light of the lamppost, Jon saw there was a long cut which started from the left of her nape and went to the middle of it.

_It wasn't surprised at all the girl felt all that pain._

_He had felt it countless times, too… with all those violent matches he had competed in, in the indies, his head, somehow, always finished to bleed. He had to have a cemetery of scars under his hair._

There was only one important thing, in those circumstances: not to fall asleep.

He let the hair on her shoulder and came back in front of her.

The girl reopened her eyes slowly and stared at him confused.

« What's wrong? » she asked with feeble voice.

Jon just smiled again, then he leaned forward and took her back in his arms.

Instinctively, she nuzzled against his chest.

« Nothing. » he lied, tightening her and resuming to walk « But I need ya to stay awake, okay? »

« Mmm… » she murmured, her eyes already closed « But I am so… tired. I don't know if I can… »

Bringing her to the hospital would have been the wisest choice, but his apartment was nearer and he had all the necessary to take care of those kind of wounds. He wasn't a doctor, of course, but he had a certain wealth of experience with those wounds.

_He wondered when she had procured it… maybe, when those three sons of a bitch had thrown her against the wall._

Rage returned to take possess of his body and he had to do a huge effort not to tighten her too strongly or he would have broken her.

He was able to remain calm and concentrated just because he heard her breath becoming slower and her body more and more relaxed.

She was falling asleep.

« Hey, hey _little fighter…?_ » he called her back, delicately shaking her.

She reopened her eyes with difficulty.

« I need ya to stay with me, okay? Stay awake… can ya do that for me? »

The girl mumbled something, then she slowly nodded.

« Talk… talk to me. » Jon said again.

« About what? » she whispered, tired.

« What's your name? » he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

She frowned.

« Can't… can't remember. » she murmured.

Jon opened wide his eyes: how could she not remember her name?

_Maybe she had a concussion… or maybe, it was only alcohol's fault._

« Okay… So, where are ya from? »

She slowly shook her head, as she wanted to say she didn't remember it either.

She was falling asleep again, so he shook her once more and he said the first thing that came up to his mind.

« You've said I look like a certain _Dean Ambrose_, before. Talk to me about him. »

The girl chuckled.

« It's true… » she murmured, reopening her eyes and reclining her head to see him in face «You look a lot like _Dean Ambrose._» she smiled shyly.

« And who is he? »

« Uhmmm… he's a wrestler, you know, he's in WWE. Do you watch WWE? » she asked.

A little smile tucked his lips, while he kept staring at the street ahead.

« Non exactly. » he answered amused « And what does he do? »

« He's… a member of a stable, which had debuted at Survivor Series, in 2012. It's a pay-per-view.» she explained, presuming he did not know WWE very well.

Jon nodded and she continued.

« He's part of the SHIELD, with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. »

« And do you like this SHIELD? »

He kept questioning her, so she was forced to answer and stay awake.

She nodded.

« Yeah, they're pretty cool. »

« Talk to me about these three members of the SHIELD. How are they? »

She seemed to think about it.

« Uhm. Seth Rollins is… _the puppy of the group_. »

Jon couldn't help but giggle.

_Who knows what Colby would have thought knowing one of their fans considered him like a puppy._

« He has this strange hair, half black and half blond. He was NXT Champion… NXT is one of the WWE programs. » she explained « He has also been Tag Team Champion, with Roman Reigns. »

« And how is this Roman Reigns? »

« Ooooh… well, he is… » the girl sniggered again, blushing lightly « He is the armed branch of The SHIELD: he's the strongest one, the muscles of the group. Seth Rollins is the agility, Roman Reigns is the strength.»

« Ya like this Roman Reigns, don't ya? » he teased her, but, for some strange reason, he felt annoyed by her words.

_Of course: everyone always preferred Roman Reigns._

_No one ever preferred him._

_It had always been like that, since indies._

_Despite of what he did, despite he let his head to be broken, he let himself to be wrapped with chains and barbed wire, just for the entertainment of the audience… he was never their favorite one._

« Yeah, Roman Reigns is cool. But he's not my favorite one. » she murmured, her voice sleepy and feeble again.

He was forced to chase away those thoughts from his mind and to give his attention back to her.

« And who's your favorite? » he asked.

The girl smiled again and closed her eyes, returning to rest her head against his shoulder.

« _Isn't it obvious? Dean Ambrose._ » she answered with soft voice, shrugging weakly.

Jon stared at her surprised, then his lips tucked in a new smile.

« And why'd ya like this _Dean Ambrose_? »

« He is… the mind of The SHIELD. » she said, blinking to try to stay awake « I think he's genial, the best of the three. He has this character who's completely insane, he's always mad and he argues with everybody, even with Roman Reigns. That's why I say Seth is the puppy of the group: he always tries to conciliate them… he doesn't want The SHIELD to split. Well, neither do I. »

« He's insane, he's always mad, he argues with everybody… » he repeated « And ya like a guy like that? »

« Yeah… _he's sexy when he gets angry._ » she confessed with a giggle.

Jon closed his eyes with an amused smirk and did his best not to snigger.

« And, by the way, he's the strongest of the three. » he said instead « He's also the United States Champion.»

The girl reopened her eyes and stared at him with sulky expression.

« What? » he asked, lowering the head to reciprocate her gaze.

« I don't remember having said he's the US Champion. » she said « You watch WWE, too?»

He showed her an enigmatic smile and turned to give his attention to the street: they were almost arrived to his apartment.

« Sort of. »

The girl looked at him with absorbed expression, then her eyelids became heavy again and she felt too tired to keep fighting. She let her eyes closed and her head relaxed against that broad and muscular chest.

« _Dean…?_ » she whispered « May I sleep, now? »

« Not yet, _little fighter._ We're almost arrived, hold on. »

« Arrived where…? » she murmured sleepy.

« Home. »

« But I don't have a home… » she said and that sad smiled returned to bend her lips.

Jon tightened her more against himself and, subconsciously, he leaned to kiss her head.

« Shhh… don't worry about this. » he murmured in her hair « You've got it, tonight. »

He felt her relaxing in his arms and that melancholy smile became sweeter.

Jon turned the corner to be finally in front of his apartment. He walked down the boulevard, pulled out the keys and opened the main door, pushing it with his back to enter.

« I'm so sleepy… » she sighed.

He could not let her fall asleep before having the chance to examine better her wound and cure it.

He quickly reached the lift and called it. When it arrived, he entered and pushed the button for the last floor.

_The ascent to his penthouse had never seemed so slow._

He felt her totally relaxing in his arms and breathing slowly and deeply, so he shook her again.

« If ya promise me to stay awake, I'll tell ya a secret. » he said softly.

The girl frowned and opened her eyes with a huge effort.

« Deal… » she murmured, blinking repeatedly and trying to focus on his face to fight against the sleep.

She saw him smiling and that made her heart beat faster.

« _I don't look like Dean Ambrose, little fighter. I am Dean Ambrose. _Nice to meet ya, by the way.»

The girl opened wide her eyes and stared at him just like she had seen a second alien face popping up from his neck.

This time, Jon couldn't help but snigger, as they finally enter his penthouse.

« It worked. » he said amused.

She began to laugh, first quietly, then louder, with an evidently hysterical note.

« Hahahahaha… I almost believed you, this time! » she exclaimed, giving him a light blow on the chest «But it was enough to wake me up, at least! » she put her hand in front of her lips and sniggered again.

Jon sneered and shook his head.

« No, _little fighter._ I mean it: I _really_ am the _real_ Dean Ambrose. Ya a fan of mine and ya don't know I live in Las Vegas?» he taunted her, reaching the couch.

The girl became suddenly serious and the already pale skin of her face became even more white.

« W-what…? You're _fucking_ kidding me… » she murmured aghast « You… no, no. You cannot…»

Jon shrugged.

« Apparently, I can_._ » he retorted, casting her an amused gaze.

« But… _Fuck me!_ » she exclaimed incredulous, opening wide her eyes.

« As much as I'd like to, it's not the right moment… » he sneered and just in that moment she realized what she had said.

« Oh my gosh… » she whispered sheepish, starting to blush again « No, I don't… I didn't mean that… I… » she mumbled, hiding her face against his chest « God… someone please bury me. »

Jon kept sniggering: _that girl was really funny._

He set her down the couch.

« Look, I'm gonna take something to make ya feel better, okay? Just stay here and try not to fall asleep. » he said.

The girl slowly nodded, still in awe. She had her head bowed and her eyes fixed on the ground; her cheeks were red and she was nervously biting her lip.

_Maybe it hadn't been the wisest choice in the world telling her who he really was, but, at least, now she seemed not to be on the verge of sleeping anymore._

_Sometimes, an adrenaline rush could be more effective than an injection of ephedrine._

* * *

**Yep, we still don't know this girl's name and we won't find it out until the sixth chapter, at least!  
How would you have reacted knowing he wasn't just someone who looked like Dean Ambrose, but he effectively was the REAL Dean Ambrose?  
If you're curious to know what will happen now they are in Dean's apartment, just review: as I've already said, the more review the sooner I'll update! Kisses!**


	4. Let Down Your Defences

******Author's note:** Just because I'm really loving writing this story, another fast update! Elimination Chamber tonight: are you excited? I am! And I am with The SHIELD, obviously! Coming back to the chapter, I really hope you'll like it! Thanks to who had reviewed the previous chapters or had favorite/followed this story! Let me know what you think about it with a review, the more review, the sooner I'll update!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**4. Let down your defences**

Okay, she had to keep calm.

She just had to keep calm.

God… she was still so confused.

She still had thick head and it seemed that her brain could have exploded hourly.

_Would have Dean Ambrose gotten angry if she had soiled his apartment with brain matter?_

_Dean Ambrose… he was the _real _Dean Ambrose._

_The _real_ Dean Ambrose had just saved her life._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

The more she repeated that name in her mind the more she seemed to be dreaming. Maybe, she was just fainted as those three disgusting guys of Call and his friends were raping her in that dark alley.

And that guy he had met outside the local… yeah, he looked like Dean Ambrose so much, that's why she had imagined him as her savior.

_God, please, don't let it be just a dream. Let it be real._

She thought, while shivers ran up her back.

It wasn't too because he was Dean Ambrose… she just didn't want to reopen her eyes and found herself in that dark alley with Callum over her that…

She squinted and breathed deeply, trying to control the nausea.

_God, please… please._

She didn't want to open her eyes. Never again. She wanted to remain in that comforting oblivion. She would have gone crazy if, waking herself up, she would find herself…

« _Little fighter?_ » Dean's warm voice forced her to return to reality.

She winced and opened her eyes very slowly, being afraid of what she could have found in front of her.

_What if he wasn't there? What if there was Callum?_

Her eyes filled with tears when she focused the face of the man who was crouched in front of her: he had soft, blond hair, that disorderly fell on his forehead and on his cheeks, and he had a concerned expression in his blue eyes.

_Dean Ambrose._

She violently sobbed, overwhelmed by the emotions, and she threw her arms around his neck, tightening against him and hiding her face in that chest which, again, accommodated her, comforting.

Jon opened wide his eyes, caught off guard by that sudden reaction.

« What… » he murmured lost.

She started to cry and he felt her shivering violently.

« Hey_…_ you're trembling. » he said, embracing her and tightening her softly.

She sniffed twice, before being able to answer.

« Sorry I… I'm just cold. » she lied.

_She couldn't tell him that, actually, she had just been happy to see that he was still there and that he was real._

Jon sighed and caressed her hair, paying attention not to touch the wound she had in the back of her head.

« I'll get ya a blanket. »

She nodded and pulled away, quickly wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands, as she didn't want him to see her crying.

_As if her tears hadn't drenched his shirt._

He helped her to return on the couch and he smiled, then he stood up and opened a chest. He reached her again with a soft pile blanket, in which he wrapped her.

She tightened herself inside it.

« Thanks… »

Jon just nodded and crouched again in front of her, brushing her face to force her to look at him.

« Look, there's something I haven't told ya before. » the girl frowned « Ya know the headache ya feel? It's not just because of the beers. You're… hurt. »

She opened wide her eyes and hold her breath, but before she could say anything, he preceded her.

«Don't worry, it's not that bad, I promise.» he said, with the most reassuring tone he could use «But I need to check it out and cure it, or I'll have to bring you to the hospital and…»

She immediately shook her head, but she had to close her eyes, because that sudden movement did not placate the pain she was feeling. The room began to spin around her and she crumbled against the couch, with no strength left.

« Hey… I've just told ya you're hurt: ya should not do such sudden movements. » he scolded her.

The girl grimaced.

« I know, but… I don't wanna go to the hospital, please… » she murmured.

Jon sighed.

« Trust me. Do what I tell ya and you won't have to go there. »

She reopened her eyes and slowly nodded, looking at him with a shy gaze.

He showed her a crooked smile and gave her a light flick on her cheek.

« Good girl. »

He stood up and took the first aid kit he had put on the table. She observed him silently as he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, some cotton balls, a pair of gloves.

He came back to her and turned on the lamp behind the couch, lightening the living room that, until that moment, had remained in the nighttime darkness.

He sat behind her and took her by the shoulder, forcing her to give him the back. He soaked the cotton with the disinfectant, moved her hair and delicately tamponed the cut.

She held her breath and pulled forward, closing her eyes: it dreadfully burned, as if he was throwing salt on it. She tightened her fingers around the edges of the blanket, trembling in pain.

« Try not to move. » he murmured, reaching her again and trying to cure her in the most delicate way.

She swallowed.

« It hurts… »

« I know, _little fighter_, I know. Hold on. »

Jon sighed when he realized that the cut was too deep to simply put a band-aid on it: he would have continue to bleed.

« I have to put stitches on it. »

She opened wide her eyes and spun around toward him.

« W-what…? » she whispered terrified, as the room spun around her again.

She felt the need to throw up and she staggered, squinting and trying to stop the images that kept to dance around her.

« What have I told ya about sudden movements? »

She breathed slowly and nodded weakly.

« Will… will it hurt? » she murmured as he turned her again and took the necessary to put stiches on her cut.

Jon grimaced.

« I'd lie if I'd say it won't… »

The pain she felt was so hard to make her almost faint. Jon tried to be as more delicate as possible, but it didn't help much. In the end, she felt so much pain that, as soon as he finished, she leaned forward, an arm pressed on her stomach.

Jon could not even realize what was going to happen that she fell on the ground and threw up.

He crouched next to her, without knowing what to do, and he just waited for her to pull everything out. He lifted her hair up and caressed her back with circular movements.

When even the last retch finished, she curled up to herself and started to cry.

« Forgive me… » she murmured between sobs « Forgive me, _Dean…_ »

Jon took her by the shoulders and forced her to pull away from her own puke. She closed in herself, burying her face into her hands, but he caressed her hair and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to raise the head and look at him: she had red and stormy eyes, her cheeks were white and wet with tears and her lips were dirty. Her chest rose and fell violently under sobs.

« Shhh… it's alright, it doesn't matter. At least it's out of your system now. » he said, showing her a weak smile and moving her hair from her face.

She frowned.

« W-what…? »

Jon raised the head and looked carefully at her in the eyes, trying to understand how much serious her conditions were, but between tiredness, alcohol's leftovers, the cut on her head and the fact she had just thrown up… he could not understand it at all. He would have examined her the following morning, now it was better to let her rest.

« It's not because of the two beers you've drunk you're in this state, _little fighter._ They have drugged you. »

She opened wide her eyes, terrified.

« W-what? » she whispered, raising one hand to cover her mouth in disbelief.

« Don't worry, it's out of your system now. » he repeated, trying to reassure her « Come with me, it's better if ya clean yourself up and then I promise I'll let ya sleep. »

She didn't say anything, but she let him driving her through his house without protesting.

Jon brought her to the bathroom. He turned on the light and left her inside.

« Can ya do it…? » he asked, observing her gingerly.

She nodded and looked around with a vacantly gaze, still trying to fight the sleep.

« Okay then, take your time, make yourself at home. In that mobile there should be a new toothbrush… and also some clean clothes: feel free to change yourself. I'm in the other room, if ya feel sick or for everything else, just shout, okay? » he instructed her.

The girl returned to glance at him confused, but then she nodded again and turned, reaching the sink and turning on the water with an almost mechanical movement.

Jon stared at her for another instant, then he got out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The girl let the water run on her wrists. Someone, once, had told her it was helpful doing it when you didn't feel good… if truth be told, she didn't remember who had told her.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to remain awake and not to crumble asleep on the bathroom's floor: the area where Dean had put stitches on her head throbbed painfully.

She breathed slowly, leaning forward to rinse her face. When she reopened her eyes, she stared at herself in the mirror: she was a mess.

She had puffed up and tangled hair, red and wet eyes, deep dark circles around them, livid lips and pallid cheeks.

_She couldn't even recognize herself._

She chased away those thoughts from her mind and she looked around, trying to remember the information Dean gave her. She opened the mobile and took some towels. Confusingly rummaging inside it, she even found the new toothbrush, with which she immediately brushed her teeth, more than a single time, trying to remove the awful taste of alcohol and puke she felt every time she swallowed.

She took off the jeans jacket and the dress, leaving them on the floor without even paying too much attention. She washed herself, slowly and tiredly, as even the littler movement cost her too much effort… and, indeed, it was really so.

She didn't pay too much attention on the clothes she pulled out the mobile, she just wore them.

She didn't realize she had just wore one of Jon's old t-shirt, from when he was in _Dragon Gate_: it was black, with the written EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE on the front.

Dean was taller and bigger than her, so she would have entered in that shirt twice: she wore it like a dress, it arrived to cover her over her knees. She didn't wear his pants: even if she wanted to wear them, they were too large and they would fallen down her legs at the first step.

Fighting to keep her eyes open, she brushed her teeth once more and then she dragged herself along out the bathroom.

« _Dean…? _» she called him with a weak whisper, leaning against the wall.

The hallway was dark and she had no idea where to go, so she remained there, her eyes heavier.

« I'm here. » his voice made her wince, as she narrowed her eyes and tried to focus his figure in the darkness « Ya done? »

She weakly nodded and rubbed her eyes.

_She seemed like a little girl, to Jon, in that moment._

She had wore one of his old t-shirt, in which, tiny as she was, she totally disappeared. With messy hair, naked legs and that lost expression, Jon couldn't deny that, watching her attentively, she didn't look like a little girl at all… she was _sexy._

He chased away that thought from his mind when she murmured again.

« May I sleep, now? »

« Of course, _little fighter._ Ya totally deserve it. »

Jon reached her and put one hand behind her back, driving her through the hallway.

She passively followed him to the guest room: in the semi-darkness and through the total confusion of her mind, she couldn't see much, but her eyes fixed on the only thing which, in that moment, she was interested to: the bed.

Jon helped her to lay down and covered her. As soon as her head touched the soft pillow, she fell asleep.

Jon remained sat next to her for few moments, brushing her hair with slow and soft caresses.

_Was she the reason why he had felt so weird the whole night?_

_Was it for her he had felt that unpleasant sensation pressing on his chest?_

_If he hadn't roamed around "The Discordant Note"… if he had immediately come back home, perhaps now she would have been…_

_No, he didn't even want to think about it._

_He had saved her and now she was in the clear, and that was the only important thing._

He slowly got up, trying not to wake her up, and reached the door.

« _Dean…? _»

Her voice, a little more than a soft, sleepy whisper, made him wince: he thought she was sleeping.

« Yeah? » he asked, turning around to observe her.

She was now staring at him with tired eyes, trying to fight to stay awake. She didn't say anything, she just curled up to herself, as she was feeling cold. Indeed, now she was also shivering.

Jon approached her again, looking at her with concern.

« Hey, ya cold? Ya feel bad? »

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

« What do ya have, then? » he gingerly asked, as the stress started to make him nervous.

« I… I'm scared. » she confessed, with a shy, little voice.

Jon blinked puzzled and sat on the edge of the bed.

« About what, _little fighter_? Ya have nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anything bad happen to you, _ya under my protection_, now. » he tried to reassure her, moving her hair from her forehead.

She looked at him and remained in silence, while he kept caressing her.

« _Dean…? _» she murmured after a bit.

« Mmm? »

« Could you stay here with me… until I fall asleep? »

Jon stared at her for few moments, then he sighed and nodded.

« Deal, _little fighter._ But just if ya promise me to sleep. You have to rest. »

She nodded and she moved to make room for him. Jon ran an hand to tousle his hair, with a nervous gesture, then he slipped under the blankets next to her, who, immediately, curled herself to his side, hiding her face against his chest.

He embraced her shoulders and put the other hand under his head, staring at the ceiling with absent eyes.

_If someone had told him that, that night, he would have come back home with a girl and they would have ended in the bed, he would have found nothing weird in it. Indeed, he was exactly the kind of guy who liked to go to bars and reel in girls and take them to his home and have rough and passionate sex with them._

_But if someone had told him that he would have ended in a bed with a girl and they wouldn't have had sex together, he would have laughed at them. He would have considered that chance impossibile. He, in a bed, with a girl, not having sex? In which odd universe was that possible?_

_And, indeed, here he was, lying down next to that girl, who was curled up to his side, with her head on his chest. And he was just caressing her hair._

_What the hell...?_

« _Dean…?_ » she called him again.

« What have I said? Sleep, we have tomorrow to talk. »

« Okay… » she whispered « I just wanted… » but she never finished the sentence.

The moment after, her breath became deeper and regular and her hand relaxed on his chest.

_She had fallen asleep._

Jon sighed and softly brushed her hear.

« Goodnight, _little fighter. _»


	5. Who Am I?

******Author's note:** Here the fifth chapter! Wow, I'm so into this story, really, I can't stop writing it! I wanna thank everyone who's showing me their support and especially **LivHardy** for the amazing reviews! Hope you're going to like this chapter as well!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**5. Who am I?**

That was the worst awakening of her entire life.

Not that she remembered many other awakenings, in that very moment, but she was anyhow convinced it was the worst she had ever had.

She slowly opened her eyes, struggling to settle into the sunlight that entered from the big glass wall. She lay on her back, trying to ignore the dull pain which made her temples, and an indefinite point behind her head, pulsing.

_The back seats of her car had never been so soft and warm._

_And perfumed._

_There was a good smell around her, it seemed musk and something else really fresh._

_Since when her car smelled so good? Most, she had some cheap little trees hung to the driving mirror and rarely they smelled so strong… and, however, they always smelled of strawberry chewingum, who knows why._

_Wait… what the hell was she talking about?_

_Which car?_

_She was so confused…_

Her head gave a shock strong enough to make her gasping. She opened wide her eyes , only to return to close them immediately after, curling herself up to one side, both her hands pressed on her temples.

_Make it stop, please._

If she stopped to think and try to remember, the pain disappeared. So, she breathed slowly and tried to calm herself down, while she lay again on her back and reopened her eyes, looking around with lost expression.

_Where was she?_

The room was big and bright, with a huge window which showed a pretty balcony. The sun shone high in the clean, morning sky.

There was a wardrobe in front of the bed, a little table and a pair of armchairs, a dresser on the right.

It was really a beautiful room… but of who was it? Hers? No, it wasn't hers.

"_I don't have a home."_

Her voice resonated in her head… _another memory?_

_This didn't hurt, though._

_She focused on it._

_Of who that house was?_

A name came up into her mind, making her out of that numbness state and totally wakening her up.

_Dean Ambrose._

_She was at Dean Ambrose's home._

« Fuck me… » she murmured to herself, running a hand on her face and then through her hair.

"_As much as I'd like to, it's not the right moment…"_ his voice whispered in her mind.

_Another memory from the previous evening. It was all so confused, as she hadn't experienced it directly; it was like someone else had told her about it, hasty and careless._

She pushed aside the blankets to look at herself: she was wearing a black t-shirt.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

_Jon Moxley._

Okay, she wasn't crazy at all, at least.

Those memories were real.

She turned and touched the side of the bed next to her: it was cold.

_Hadn't he slept there?_

"_Dean…? Could you stay here with me… until I fall asleep?"_

Clearly, he had gone when she had fallen asleep.

She slowly got up, trying to ponder each and every movement. She still felt weak and out of whack, so she took all the time she needed to let her body settled into the situation. She reached the big glass wall and she opened it, going out into the balcony: even if she was wearing socks, the floor out there was still cold and brought in goose bumps on her naked legs and arms. She looked out onto the balustrade, letting the wind caressing her face and totally wakening her up: there was really a magnificent sight, from up there.

When she was sure to be able to face everything was waiting for her, she came back inside and closed the window, exiting the room stealthily.

She found herself in a long hallway: she had no idea where to go. She just hoped the house wasn't that big to make her lose.

She heard some noises coming from her right, so, almost on tiptoes, she followed them. Coming out from the hallway, she found herself in a living room. It was huge and bright exactly like the room she came from. There was a big glass wall, too.

The noise – which now seemed of flatware – came from the door on her right, so she shyly looked into the room from the frame.

_Dean Ambrose was there._

She swallowed and held her breath, remaining to silently observe him, without knowing what to do.

She felt nervous and in awe, in front of him.

He was giving her the back, so he hadn't seen her arriving: his hair were ruffled, he was wearing a black tank top, tight to his perfect body, and a pair of sweatpants; he had to have trained small-time, because every single muscle of his body was more prominent and tensed than usual.

From the TV screen she had never really realized how… _huge_ he could be, actually.

Dean Ambrose was really tall and she felt so tiny, in front of him, in her shy meter and sixty, considering he was of an incredible meter and ninety-three.

Not to talk about his large shoulders, his chest, and his arms… _God, those arms had muscles she did even know existed and which flexed harmoniously at every single movement. _

_She tried not to make considerations about his backside. She couldn't, not without starting to emit smoke from her ears. Indeed, she already felt her cheeks were literally burning._

* * *

He had gotten up early that morning. He had never been a morning person and usually, in his days off, he preferred to take it easy. But when he had opened his eyes, at **6 a.m.**, after a sleep anything but peaceful, he hadn't been able to fall asleep again. So, he had had a quick shower, he had wore his black tracksuit and had gone to the gym.

He had gone to control the girl only when he had come back home and just to be sure he hadn't simply dreamed everything: with all the shots in the head he had received during his career, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had actually dreamed it all.

But, when he had opened the door of the guest room, he had found her there, wrapped under the blankets, sleepy. Jon had observed her for few moments, feeling his heart skip a beat: in the shy morning light, her relaxed face appeared more graceful than it had ever seemed that night.

He was still thinking about her even now, while he was making breakfast.

He was so absorbed by the memory of the girl, who was sleeping few meters away from him, that he didn't notice the girl in question was behind him and was shyly observing him from the door.

When he turned to place the dish on the kitchen island, he finally saw her: she was leaning against the door frame, with her hair still messed, _his_ shirt EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCEand a pair of pink socks.

« Hey… » he greeted her, trying not to stare at her naked legs « Didn't hear ya coming. »

She shrugged timidly and smiled.

« I'm just arrived. » she answered, her voice still low.

Jon sat down a stool.

« How do ya feel? »

« Uhm… better, I guess. I just have a big headache, but it's drunk's fault, I presume… it's just like someone had opened my nape and then had stitched it, if you know what I mean. » she wittingly glanced him.

Jon sneered and shook the head.

_At least, she didn't seem too shocked by the previous evening events, she was even able to make irony._

« Ya hungry? » he asked.

She slowly nodded, taking a strand of hair behind her ear.

« I'll make ya something, then. » he said, biting his toast and getting up « Come in, don't stand there in the doorway. » he added, waving her to approach the table.

« _Dean? _Can I use the bathroom, first? »

« Yeah, of course. Take your time. » he answered, putting a pan on the stove « Ya remember where it is? »

« Uhmm… sincerely, no. »

« In the hallway, the second door on the right. »

« Okay, thanks. » she answered, disappearing behind the door.

She returned few minutes later, just when he had finished to cook her breakfast. She sat down on a stool in front of him and Jon gave her a dish with two toasts, fried eggs and bacon. He had cooked those thing just for her, because he, being an athlete, in his dish had just a toast and what looked like a mixture of oatmeal.

« Thank you… » she repeated, feeling completely in awe.

She took the fork and started to eat silently, trying to avoid his gaze; instead, he kept to scrutinize her, without even trying to hide it.

Silence was filled only by the noise of crockery and that was making her more and more nervous, so she turned upside-down her head and looked for something to say.

« So… you're _really_ the _real Dean Ambrose_, uh? » she said, stealing a glance at him.

Jon sniggered and shrugged with nonchalance.

« The one and only. »

« Mmm. » she answered, swallowing « So, I am in the kitchen of _Dean Ambrose_, in this very moment. I mean, I really am in the home of the _real Dean Ambrose. _And you are _Dean Ambrose. _ You don't look like _Dean Ambrose. You are Dean Ambrose. »_

Jon couldn't help but giggled.

« If ya keep saying my name, _little fighter_, I'll start to hate it and I'll have to change it, then.» he jeered her.

She shook her head, blinking.

« Sorry… it's just that, hey! I don't wanna seem like a stupid fan girl, but… Unf! It's weird. I mean, it's weird being here with you. In your home. In _Dean Ambrose_'s home. The _real Dean Ambrose._ Not a doppelganger of him. _Dean Ambrose_ himself. » she repeated, raising her face with big eyes.

_She was cute with that astonished expression._

« Okay, I grasped the meaning. » he said amused, finishing to eat.

She wrinkled her nose in a sheepish grimace and returned to eat silently.

« Tell me… » he said after a bit « Do you remember what happened last night? »

The girl seemed to think about it, then she put down the fork and raised again her face to look at him.

« Uhm… not exactly. There are a lot of confused memories. I remember a pub… there were someone with me. I don't know who, I can't focus their faces. » she said, moistening her lips and frowning in the effort of remembering « And then… there's you. You bring me here, but I don't remember why. I don't even remember how we met, first. And then we have talked… I didn't think you were… _you._ I said I follow WWE and I talked about The SHIELD. God… I've even said I find you _sexy_ when you get angry, haven't I? » she remembered, hiding her face behind her hands.

Jon sniggered.

« What else do you remember? »

She shook the head, re-emerging from behind her fingers.

« Little and nothing… I was hurt. You've cured me, you've put stitches on my head… and, by the way, thank you. I mean, not just for that, but… »

He beckoned with his hand.

« No problem. » he stopped her, before she could start with a rant of infinite thanks.

_He didn't want them. He didn't need them. He had only done what he thought was right._

She seemed to understand it, because she slowly nodded and just smiled weakly.

« That's it, all I can remember. If I try to dissipate the rest of the confusion I have in my mind, I just feel a big headache. I've experienced it before and, for now, I prefer not to feel that pain again.»

Jon nodded, got up and reached her to the other side of the kitchen island.

« It's normal ya feel this way, after the wound you've received on your head. Let's hope there won't be significant damages… let me check. » he said.

She remained silent as he slowly put aside her hair and examined the cut, closed by the stitches he himself had put.

« It seems to be okay, the wound isn't reopened. » he communicated as he sat down, this time on a stool next to her.

The girl turned toward him and showed him that little smile of hers.

« Thanks to you. You're good, with those things. I would not have even known where to start, to put stitches on a wound. »

Jon shrugged.

« Matter of experience, I guess. You don't know how many times I had to suture myself. » he admitted, with a crooked smile.

Her smile became sadder.

« Yeah, I can imagine it. » he glanced her perplexed, so she added « I've seen some of your old matches on the internet. You know, when you were _Jon Moxley_ or _Moxley Moxx_. Your matches were quite… _violent. _» and she looked at the written on the shirt she was wearing.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

He snorted a sort of half-laugh and he shook the head, taking her empty dish and moving to the sink, to wash it.

« Ya have seen my old matches: I'm impressed. So, you're not an ordinary fan. » he teased her with a sneer and she grimaced.

« I've never said that. » she laughed.

Jon finished to wash the dishes, then he came back to sit near her who, again, felt in awe under the intensity of his gaze.

« So, _little fighter._» he said « Ya know a lot of things about me, but I don't even know your name.»

She slowly turned to observe him, then she swallowed and lowered her eyes, nervously biting her lip. She remained in silence, so he cocked the head to one side to watch her directly.

« What? Don't ya wanna tell me? »

« No… » she murmured « It's not like I don't want to. »

Jon raised an eyebrow.

« So what? » he asked.

The sudden change of her behavior was making him nervous.

« _Dean…? _»

He knew her just from few hours, most of which she was in a semi-consciousness state, and yet he had already learnt that, when she called him that way, with that shy, little voice, she was about to ask him something.

« Mmm? »

« I have to confess you one thing… » he didn't like the turn that conversation was taking « But you have to promise me you're going to believe me… and you won't get mad at me.»

Jon blinked confused, as the angst grew in his chest, making him agitated.

_He hated to feel that way._

« Why would I get mad at ya, _little fighter?_ It's not like ya have organized what happened last night just to come home with me, isn't it? » he said.

_Finding out something like that would have REALLY made him hit the ceiling._

_He would have REALLY gotten mad._

She quickly shook the head, for his relieved.

« No! No, I swear! » she hastened to reply « Where did you ever get this idea? »

Jon shrugged.

« I've met a lot of crazy fans, believe me. » he simply said « So, what? » he asked again, trying to remain calm.

The girl lowered her eyes again and nervously played with a strand of her hair.

She still remained silent, so he caressed her arm.

« Hey…? »

« I remember you, okay _Dean? »_ she suddenly said, her eyes lost in the abyss « And I remember The SHIELD. And WWE. And matches. I remember that you are the US Champion and that your mates are Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I even remember that the name of the girl who does the backstage interviews is Renee Young! »

Jon stared at her puzzled, wondering where she was getting at.

_That bad sensation of anxiety came back to press on his guts and he slid his hand away from her arm._

« But it's all I can remember, _Dean. _» she confessed, finally turning to look at him with confused and scared expression, leaving him breathless.

_What the hell was she talking about?_

At the end, she said the only words Jon would have never wanted to leave those beautiful, full lips.

« _Dean… who am I?_ »

* * *

**Da-dan-daaaaaan!  
****So, coup de theatre! What do you think about it? Do you like this new chapter? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review!  
****As always, the more reviews the sooner I'll update!  
PS. Have you seen the EC? My question is: where in the hell was Dean Ambrose? LOL  
Gotta love Shield vs Wyatt match, anyway!**


	6. Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

**********Author's note:** Another day, another chapter! As always, I really hope you like it! Let me know with a review, it would really make my day and it would give me the awareness there's someone who's effectively reading this and liking it! Meanwhile, thanks to who has reviewed the previous chapters and tho who has favorite/followed the story!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find it out in this chapter! :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**6. Look for the girl with the broken smile**

« _Dean… who am I?_»

The question fluttered in the silence of the kitchen for long minutes.

Jon opened wide his eyes, the expression of his face was now aghast.

« What did ya say? » he whispered after a bit, unable to give a sense to those words.

_Actually, he had totally understood them, but he hoped he had only misunderstood._

_He HAD to have misunderstood._

The girl took her hair behind the ears and lowered her gaze, suddenly feeling in awe.

« Who am I? » she simply repeated, with a low and uncertain whisper.

_Damn._

« What are you talking about?» he asked gingerly, giving her a long, questioning glance.

She frowned and turned to look at him puzzled.

« What do you mean?» she asked back, not understanding.

His body moved by itself, without he could not even realize it: he got up from the stool and grabbed her by the shoulders.

« There's only one meaning: what does it mean what you have said?!» he asked again, his voice suddenly tense and controlled.

The girl opened wide her eyes, scared by his reaction, and clutched in one shoulder.

« Don't yell at me… » she said in a tiny voice « You had promised me you wouldn't get angry if I had told you.»

« I've never promised that.» he answered, still with that controlled tone, as he was trying not to explode «What. Are. You. Saying. To. Me? What are ya talking about» he repeated.

« What do you think am I talking about?!» she blurted out, giving him an angry gaze « I'm talking about butterflies in the garden and good weather!»

Jon scowled at her.

« Really funny.» he murmured, tightening his jaw.

« I'm happy you find it funny, _Dean!_ Cause I don't!» she said, raising her voice, more and more agitated «I'm asking you who I am, because it's clear I don't remember it, what do you think? I thought you were smarter than this!»

Jon opened wide his eyes and raised his hands.

« Whoa! Calm down, _little fighter! _Don't get your panties in a twist!»

« Don't…! » she retorted, more and more nervous « I remember you, I remember everything wrestling related, but I don't _fucking_ remember who I am! My memories focused on matches and storyline and that's everything I can see digging into my mind! So, sorry if this thing makes me go crazy just a little bit!»

Jon reached her and put both his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

« Okay, okay.» he simply said, trying to keep himself calm first « But ya must recognize this thing is illogical: how can it be possible ya remember about WWE and ya remember nothing about your life? How can I believe you're not just fucking around with me? That ya aren't just putting this on only to…»

« Fuck you, okay?!» she blurted out, shrugging him off «I'm not that desperate to feign a concussion and consequent memory loss just to draw the attention of a wrestler! Don't you think you're so important, _Ambrose,_ 'cause you're not! No one would EVER do something like that for you!»

She understood she had said too much from the mad expression his eyes acquired.

_There was a dangerous fire, now, in those blue irises._

_He seemed to be in the verge of exploding… he scared her._

Before he could do anything, she turned around and ran toward the bathroom, in which she locked in.

« What the fuck…!» Jon murmured upset, rage bulging his chest.

He followed her with long and heavy strides and hurled two violent fists on the closed door.

« WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU LOCKED IN THERE, NOW?» he yelled «OPEN THE DOOR!»

«NO!» she screamed back.

She quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, finding her dress and her jeans jacket folded on the chest. Trying to ignore the stab she felt in her heart at the thought of how much he had taken care of her, she pulled on the dress.

Dean hurled another two fists against the closed door and she winced, scared.

« OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!»

A cry of pure frustration left her mouth as, without even having finished to pull on the jacket, she opened the door so suddenly that he, in the act of beating again the fists against it, almost lost the balance.

She didn't consider him of a single glance, she just quickly passed him by and reached the main door.

Jon followed her and reached her in one second, grabbing her by an elbow and forcing her to turn.

« What the fuck is wrong with you?!»

When she turned toward him, he felt his heart skipping a beat.

_She was crying._

Before he could only think about something to add, she gave him an hurt gaze and got herself free from his grip with a rough movement, taking a step back to pull away from him. She quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

« I don't know what's wrong with me, okay?» she answered and, now, her voice was suddenly calm « But I'll figure it out by myself. It's clear I'm not part of your life, this is one of the few clear points in my head. Last night was the first time we've ever met, but God only knows what happened before and why: wanna know the truth? I don't even remember what the hell has happened before you found me in that alley. Why was I there? Who were those guys who ran away? I don't know, I don't know…»

Jon looked at her powerless, without knowing what to say or what to do. Suddenly, in front of that teary face, his rage was completely faded away. He was afraid that, even one single word out of place, would have made she burst out in tears again, and it was the last thing he wanted.

_He hated seeing her cry._

So, he remained simply silent, while she sniffled and nervously ran a hand through her hair, tousling them even more.

« Look, I thank you, I really do. For everything you've done for me. For having saved me, for having brought me here, for having cured me and for having let me spend the night in your home. I really, really thank you. I'd like to return the favor, somehow, but words, in this very moment, are the only thing I remember to have, so please, accept them, because they're sincere.»

Jon was about to interrupt her, but she preceded him, raising a hand to stop him.

« Don't. Don't say anything, please. It's okay. I know you've your life, your career and you have to think about that. Do not waste your time with me, I'll be fine, I promise. I've always gotten by my own… or, at least, I think so. But, anyway, I'm not your problem, really. So now…»

She gave the back to him and he saw her starting to weakly tremble, sign that she was crying again. He tightened a hand into a fist, feeling angry again.

« I go my own way and you go ahead with your life. Don't worry about me and… _please, _do not follow me.» she murmured, before running away, tears that blurred her sight and heart that beat in her throat.

Jon remained firm, motionless like a statue, to stare at the point where she was standing few seconds before. Rage he had tried to hold, since he had seen those three maniacs trying to rape her, exploded all together: he turned, grabbed the first thing that came under his hand – a lamp – and violently threw it against the wall.

« DAMMIT! » he yelled, throwing even a fist against the wall.

The partition crumbled under the strength of his blow and white gypsum fell on the floor, alongside of some drops of blood that came from his knuckles now scratched.

Jon breathed quickly and deeply, taking both his hands in his hair.

_What should he have to do?_

_Should he really let her go?_

_Should he let a girl, without memory or consciousness of who she was, wandering around without a destination, in the research of who knows what?_

_Had he saved her just to let her go toward an unknown end – and, in the condition she was, certainly not a nice end?_

« DAMMIT!» he repeated again, through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, he saw something on the floor: a little phone card.

He bent down to grab it and observed it: it had to belong to the girl.

_He remembered when, the evening before, outside "The Discordant Note", he had seen her throwing her phone on the ground angrily. It had broken in thousand pieces… probably, she hadn't been able to fix it._

_Fucking fantastic. _

_She neither had a phone to call whoever could be a part of her forgotten life!_

_Fucking fantastic._

Jon ran a hand through his hair, while a frustrated growl left his throat. Without thinking about it twice, he grabbed his leather jacket and ran outside his apartment.

* * *

He had spent the entire day looking for her. Las Vegas wasn't certainly the ideal place where to search for a person. Considering he didn't even have a picture of her to show around, his research had been really difficult and had led to no results.

The initial anger had been soon replaced by anxiety, then by the remorse to have treated her that way.

"_How can I believe you're not just fucking around with me? That ya aren't just putting this on only to…"_ he had told her.

Well, it was no surprise that she had fucked him off after that. It wasn't certainly what she wanted to hear from him… but he had always been suspicious by nature and it wasn't properly his fault if, since when he had made a name for himself around the indies, all those ring-rats had tried to rope in him in the most absurd way he could even think about. Not that he was disappointed by that, that's for sure: he had taken all of them in his bed and also wittingly.

_But how could he believe that that girl, whom he had saved from being raped… had now completely lost her memory? Nay, she had forgotten who she was, being able to remember just things related to wrestling?_

_She perfectly knew who he was, but she had no idea who she herself was… how could he believe to something like that?_

Concussions worked in a strange way, he had to know it, by now. And the wound she had taken to her head was anything but a joke.

_She wasn't lying to him_

_She had told him the truth._

And it could have had sense, considering he had forced her to talk about WWE, before she fell asleep, the night before.

_God… what a total dickhead he had been._

_How could he have behaved like that? What the hell did he have in his brain?_

_He had to find her, at all costs._

_He would never forgive himself if something bad had happened to her._

* * *

He found her only when the sun had almost fallen down the horizon.

There was a little park, near his apartment, where he hadn't absolutely thought to control.

Indeed, passing from there to come back home, he saw her: she was sitting on a bench, knees up to her chest, the arms around them and the head hidden into her knees.

The sigh of relieved that left his lips seemed to empty him of every emotion.

He approached her gingerly.

« _Little fighter…?_» he called her.

The girl quickly raised her head and stared at him with surprised air. Then her expression became sad and she lowered her eyes again, returning to hide behind her knees.

« Go away…» she murmured without much conviction.

Jon sighed and sat next to her, his hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants.

They remained silent for very long minutes.

« What are you doing here?» he finally asked.

She sniffled.

« I don't know where else to go.»

Jon looked at her. He did not expect she would have added something else but, instead, she spoke again, almost making him wince.

« What are _you_ doing here?» she asked, finally raising her face, but without turning to look at him and keeping to stare at an indefinite point in front of her «I told you not to follow me.»

« Who says I was following you?» he answered.

Finally, she turned to give him an aware glance, as she wanted to say she didn't believe those words.

Jon sneered and shrugged.

« Okay. » he admitted « Let's put it this way: I don't like people to give me orders. No one tells me what I can or cannot do.»

He was able to make her smile, even if just lightly.

« _So_ _typically Dean Ambrose._» she said, turning again to observe the park.

Jon snorted an half-laugh.

« So, what ya wanna do, now?» he asked, trying to seem careless, even if the thought about her future concerned him more than he was willing to admit.

_He had saved her. He felt responsible for her._

"_Ya have nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anything bad happen to you, ya under my protection, now." _he had told her the night before.

And he had been sincere when he had pronounced those words.

He meant it, it wasn't a set phrase he had said just to reassure her.

_She was under his protection, now._

The girl let out a long sigh, that seemed to empty her straight into her soul, then she shrugged.

« I don't know…» she murmured «Meanwhile, I was thinking to stay sat here. If I keep thinking, maybe something will come up into my mind.»

« Yeah, well… this bench seems to be really comfortable, to spend the night on.» Jon said, nodding.

She turned to scowl at him and he raised his hands in resignation.

« But, hey… your life, your choices.»

The girl snorted and looked up to the heaven. Then she returned to hide her face against her knees.

« _Come home with me._» he suddenly said, with soft voice.

She opened wide her eyes, but she did not dare to move and she remained with the forehead leaned against her legs.

« No…» she murmured.

« Why not?»

« Because I'm not your problem, do you remember?»

Jon smiled, even if she didn't see him. He raised an arm and caressed her long hair, starting to distractedly play with a strand.

« I like problems.» he said, with absorbed air.

She turned her head slowly, resting a cheek on her knee, and she stared at him with embittered expression.

« No one likes to have problems.» she answered «Especially to take care of others'.»

_That melancholy smile, the one that seemed to hide all the sadness of the world, returned to bend her lips._

_He hated that smile._

Jon did not look at her back and his eyes remained fixed on the auburn strand he was twisting around his index finger.

« In the very moment I've decided to enter that alley and save your life, you've become a problem of mine.» he asserted, with no particular intonation in his voice.

She felt her heart skip a beat and she breathed deeply, trying to pull herself together. She swallowed, without knowing what to say, her eyes fixed on his face.

« Come home with me.» he repeated in the end, leaving the strand of hair and finally shifting his gaze to look at her in the eyes.

Those blue irises were so serious and intense that she wasn't able to hold his gaze and she lowered her head.

« Why are you doing this? Why do you care about me?»

Jon clutched in one shoulder and stretched against the seatback of the bench, his face towards the sky.

«_ Because I don't wanna see that sad smile on your lips ever again._» he answered, again with that colorless tone.

She opened wide her eyes and slowly turned again toward him.

« What?» she whispered surprised.

Jon lowered his gaze to her and smiled, stretching out a hand to take away a strand of hair from her face.

« There are times, not even this rare, ya have this strange expression. I cannot explain it in another way… it's just the saddest smile I've ever seen. _I hate it._»

She blinked more than once to avoid tears from escaping from her eyes. She lowered her gaze, defeated, without knowing what else to say.

Jon got up and she remained with the head bowed, being afraid he had gotten tired to implore her and had decided to leave her alone. Instead, he put two fingers under her chin and forced her to raise her face, offering her the other hand.

« Let's go home.»

She looked at him from below with still undecided expression, then she bit her bottom lip and rested her hand on the palm of the one he was offering her.

Jon smiled and his fingers gently tightened hers, while he lifted her up.

They headed for his home.

« Ah!» he exclaimed after a bit, rummaging in the pocket of his jacket «I think this is yours.» he said, passing her a small phone card.

She took it and nodded.

« Thanks. Not that I need it, anyway… I won't remember people who are in it. And, moreover, I haven't a phone. Don't know what happened, but it's destroyed in the pocket of my jacket.» she said with a sigh.

Jon smiled.

« You've thrown it to the ground, ya were arguing with a certain B. and…» when he saw her frowning confused, he smiled again and passed a finger on the expression wrinkle on her forehead «We'll think about it tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow we'll think about what to do: for tonight, we come back home, ya have a shower and leave the rest to me, okay?»

She nodded and smiled.

«Deal. Thanks, for all of this.»

Jon gave a flick on her cheek.

« No problem, _little fighter._» then he seemed to remember something «Ya know, I think your name is _Lys_ or something like that.»

She cocked the head to one side, glancing at him confused.

« Why you think that?»

« I've inserted your phone card in my iPhone and I've read some of your texts. There's a certain B. that calls you _Lys._» he explained.

« Hey!» she protested with an half smile « You shouldn't have read my messages! They're private!»

« But if ya don't even remember what is written on them!» he retorted.

« That's true, but I would have liked to check there were anything compromising, before let _you_ read them!»

Jon sneered.

« Like the one in which you affirm, and I quote, _"Dean Ambrose is really sexy when he gets angry"?_» he teased her.

She opened wide her eyes and blushed.

« That's not true! There's nothing like that, you're a liar!» she laughed, pushing him on the shoulder « And, moreover, that's not a secret anymore.» she added, wrinkling her nose at the memory of what she herself had confessed before she knew he was the _real Dean Ambrose._

Jon laughed with her: he liked seeing and hearing her laughing.

_It made him feel good._

Then suddenly, her face changed and became pale and serious again, as she had just seen a ghost.

Jon gently grabbed her by a shoulder.

« Hey, _little fighter,_ what's happened to ya so suddenly?» he asked concerned.

She swallowed and blinked, almost coming out from a trance.

« I think… I think I've remembered something.» she murmured.

Jon cocked the head to one side.

« What?»

« _Lydia._» she answered, returning to look at him « I think it's my name. Lydia.»

Jon looked at her in surprise, then a smile bent his lips, arriving even to bright his eyes.

« Lydia.» he repeated, as they walked again «I like it. It sounds good.» he said, like he was tasting it on his tongue «_Lydia, the little fighter._ Hey, you've got a ring-name, too, now!» he teased her.

Lydia burst out laughing and that simple sound was able to warm his chest.

_Yes, he liked hearing her laughing._

_Lydia._

* * *

**And we have finally found out our protagonist's name: Lydia! Do you like it, for her?  
And did you like this new chapter?  
Let me know with a review! (:  
In the next chapter we'll see a bit of Jon/Lydia homie staff (and a bit of Jon Moxley as well, if you know what I mean ;) ) and... not spoilering, if you wanna know what will happen between those two, review: the more review the sooner I'll update!  
PS. In a few chapters the other member of The SHIELD will enter this story as well, I promise!**


	7. Sometimes I Get So Weird

**********Author's note:** Seventh chapter! This is longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you're going to enjoy it and appreciate my efforts! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, one of my favorite! As I promised, we'll have a little of Jon Moxley in this chapter, hope you'll appreciate! Let me know what do you think about it with a review: if you're reading here, please, let me know you're with me, it would really mean the world to me! Moreover, I remind you that English isn't my first language, so I need to know that there's someone who's reading this for whom I'm making all these efforts to write all the chapters AND translating it in English! Really a tough work, I need your support :3  
Meanwhile, I'd like to thank all people who followed/favorite this story and especially **LivHardy**, who's commenting each and every chapter (And who's writing an amazing Dean/OC story, _Aria's Shield_, go read it, it's fantastic!).  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**7. Sometimes I get so weird**

Once they had returned home, Jon had left Lydia to shower, as he had promised her.

_They wouldn't have talked about her nor they would have tried to make her remember._

_They would have thought about it the day after._

_That night he would have let her to relax and calm: even if that girl was trying to appear strong and independent, it was evident in each and every movement, in each and every lost gaze she gave him, that actually she was still in shock for the entire situation._

_Maybe, she just needed time and she would have slowly started to remember._

_Just like she had remembered her name._

_Lydia…_

_He would have done everything to help her._

Jon couldn't explain, not even to himself, why he felt so protective toward that girl. She had something that had hit him, since when he had listened her singing on the stage inside _"The Discordant Note"_. He could not explain what it was… but it was able to make him unsettled and carefree at the same time, a sensation he had never felt before.

He was in the living room, sprawling on the couch, zapping on TV, when he heard her coming.

He didn't hear her because of her footsteps – she was so lightweight she almost didn't make any sound when she walked – but because he could sniff the perfume of musk entering the room with her.

« Hey, Dean: I've done. Thank you.» she said, approaching him and forcing him to turn to look at her.

She had wore again his EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE t-shirt, but this time, it seemed she had found a pair of old sweatpants which not fell down her legs at the first movement – much to his disappointment. Her hair, now clean and perfumed, framed her face, which had regain a soft color on the cheeks.

« Stop thanking me.» he said, returning to watch the TV « If ya have to thank me for everything, ya won't stop any time soon.» he turned toward her just to wink.

She giggled and nodded, sitting on the couch next to him, who made room for her.

_God… her perfume was so intoxicating._

_And she smelled exactly of him… well, it was quite obvious, considering she had had a shower with his products but… God._

_It was just like having had sex with her and can't remember it._

« What are you watching?»

« Nothing, just zapping.»

« Hey! Tune on E!, todays's Wednesday, there's Total Divas' replica!» she exclaimed, sitting Indian-style.

Jon turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

« What?» she asked innocently.

« I still cannot understand how ya can remember all those things and have no idea of who ya are.»

Lydia shrugged.

« Wouldn't I know.» she simply answered, stretching out on him to steal the controller.

« Hey, whatcha doin'?» he rebuked her, moving to take the remote out of her reach.

Lydia laughed amused and leaned forward, trying to grab it.

« No, don't be like that. Don't be like that!» he tried to stop her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to desist from her intention.

« Come on, let me go!» she laughed, trying to get herself free from his grip.

_But it was practically impossible: Dean was stronger than her and was able to clamp her just with one hand, effortlessly._

« Behave!»

Lydia shook the head and showed him the tongue, keeping to wriggle and stretching out the free arm.

Jon snorted and grabbed also the other wrist, clamping them both through the fingers of his right hand.

_Her wrists were so small._

« Whathca gonna do, now, _little fighter?_» he teased her with a crooked smile.

Lydia tried again to get herself free from his iron grip, but with no results. Jon had to do just a little pressure to make her return in her place.

_He was really strong._

_She could not beat him on a physical level, but maybe…_

Her expression changed and became suddenly suffering and Jon stared at her concerned.

« Dean… you… you're hurting me… » she murmured.

Jon opened wide his eyes and immediately let her go, his heart skipped a beat.

_He didn't want to hurt her._

_He would never want to._

« Sorry, I didn't mean to.» he said, giving her a strange look.

Unexpectedly, Lydia grinned and, before he could even realize what was happening, she quickly stretched out and stole the remote, taking him off guard.

« I was only pulling your leg!» she exclaimed, giggling, as she got comfortable on the couch and changed channel.

On the TV screen appeared a disillusioned Nikki Bella, who was crying in her car while she was talking on the phone with Brie about a certain contract which John Cena wanted her to sign.

« Tell me: even Total Divas is a pre-written show? I mean, what's happened during it, it's real or fake?» she asked, keeping to watch interested the program.

Jon didn't answer, so she turned to look at him: he was staring at her with a stern and undecipherable expression, which made her feel immediately in awe.

« Dean?» she bit her lip « Why do you have that serious expression now? I was joking… You didn't hurt me, really.»

He seemed to come out from the trance and he looked away, staring at an indefinite point on his left.

_He seemed to be pissed off now._

« Dean?» she called him again, seriously worried about his change of behavior.

« I don't like when someone jokes on certain things, like ya just did. I thought I was hurting you.»

Lydia felt her heart becoming smaller and smaller and she lowered her gaze.

« Sorry… I just…» she couldn't finish the sentence, because he stole the remote in turn and changed channel again.

Now, on television, there was a cop from some TV serie.

« But… Hey!» she protested surprised.

« I was only pulling your leg, _little fighter._» he retorted, glancing amused at her.

« Hey! You had me worried!» she exclaimed, pushing him on an arm.

« You deserve that.» he answered with a little smile, shrugging.

He turned to look at her: Lydia had now crossed her arms on the chest and had puffed out her cheeks in the funniest and most lovey-dovey offended expression.

Jon smiled, stretching out an arm to give her a flick on the cheek, to which she answered showing him the tongue again.

« But, seriously… » he said « do not joke on such things or I'll make ya pay, next time. I hate to get worried for nothing.» he warned her.

Lydia raised an eyebrow.

« What was that, a menace,_ Ambrose_? I'm supposed to be scared?» she retorted, raising her chin proudly.

Jon turned to look at her again, with a strange gaze. He reached her with a sudden move, making her wince, and softly grabbed her chin in one hand, forcing her to stare at him in the eyes.

« Do not dare me, _little fighter_. Never.» he murmured, his face now few millimeters away from hers.

Lydia swallowed, but she never lowered her gaze.

« Or what?» she provoked him.

He got closer to her face, so much that, for a moment, she thought he was about to kiss her; instead, Dean moved to the side, the very last second, letting just their cheeks to brush.

_Lydia felt her heart flutter its wings in her chest like a little bird in a cage._

Jon sniffed deeply, his nose pressed on her hair, which smelled incredibly of musk.

_Which smelled of him._

_God… again, it was just like having had sex with her and can't remember it._

_And want to do it again, until it would drive him crazy._

« Ya smell good… » he murmured again, with absorbed air.

She shivered as his breath brushed against her neck.

« I've just had a shower. It's quite normal, you know?» she answered, trying to make a joke of that situation.

_His sudden closeness was clouding her mind._

Dean didn't answer and stayed in that position, his nose in her soft hair, his hand still on her chin.

« Dean…?» Lydia whispered, now sincerely overawed by his strange behavior.

Jon sneered and moved her hair to murmur directly in her ear, his lips brushed it, making her shiver.

« Ya playing a dangerous game here, _Lydia…_» he warned her, tightening a little the grip on her hair.

He felt her trembling under his hands, but it wasn't fear, no.

_It was something else._

"_I find you sexy when you get angry."_

Jon smiled and let her go, giving her just a long, knowingly glance, before getting up.

_He needed a shower to cool his spirit down._

« I'm gonna have a shower.» he said with nonchalance, heading toward the bathroom.

Lydia remained to stare at him blank, remembering to breathe just when her chest burned for the lack of air.

« Order something to eat, I don't wanna cook tonight.» he added, before disappearing in the hallway.

Lydia shook the head, trying to return in herself.

« What do I order?» she asked, getting up – and noticing to have trembling legs because of the emotion – and grabbing the phone.

« Whatever ya like to, it's the same! This is your evening, don't ya remember?» he shouted from the bathroom.

Lydia smiled.

* * *

They had had dinner in front of an old pay-per-view, making comments on wrestling and on the ridiculous attires of the 70's wrestlers.

It had been a nice evening, she had enjoyed it.

She had almost forgotten she didn't remember who she was, and the pain was gone.

Being there, at _Dean Ambrose_'s home – the _real Dean Ambrose_, she would have never stopped to repeat it to herself, feeling every time, just thinking about it, butterflies in her stomach -, eating Mexican sat on the couch, laughing and joking just like they were two old friends… it was simply amazing.

_When you say: every cloud has a silver lining._

While Dean had locked into his room, to answer to a work call, Lydia had tidied up the living room and washed the dishes they had used.

_He was so kind to have her in his home and offering her his help that, the minimum she could do, was giving him an hand with the tidying up._

When she had finished, Dean hadn't come out of his room yet. Lowering the volume of the TV, she heard he was still talking on the phone, so she did not bother him. She turned off the TV and was about to go to the guest-room, when her gaze was captured by a pc… who knows if she could use it.

Dean came out from his room in that very moment and reached her in the living room.

« Go to bed, if you want to, _little fighter._» he said, messing around with his phone « I still have to do for a while. Plans for WrestleMania keep to change… it's driving me crazy.» he complained, more with himself than with her, running one hand to tousle his hair.

_He was cute when he did that._

Lydia stared at him with a little smile, feeling somehow excited by the fact that he was talking on the phone about the most important pay-per-view of the year.

_Yes, he was the real Dean Ambrose._

_And, again, butterflies in her stomach._

The more hours, minutes, seconds passed… the more her mind was aware of the situation in which she was.

_God… Lydia behave! Don't be stupid!_

She rebuked herself.

« Okay.» she was able to finally answer «Uhm, Dean?»

He turned to look at her, the phone already pressed on his ear.

«Yes?»

«May I use your pc?»

Dean nodded.

«Of course.» then someone answered to the other side of the phone, because he turned around and returned toward his room « _Colby?_ Has _Triple H_ already called you? Yeah, I know, I know…»

Lydia couldn't hear more, because he closed the door of his room.

Even if she was unspeakably curious to listen that conversation – _hey, they were talking about WrestleMania!_ -, she decided to behave good and not to poke in.

So, she took the computer and she went to the guest-room.

* * *

She was sitting on the bed, the back rested on the wall behind her and the computer on her legs. She was watching some videos on youtube, when the door was opened.

Lydia paused the video and turned to look at Dean.

« Whatcha doing?» he asked, reaching her and sitting near her.

Lydia stared at him, feeling suddenly in awe in front of his sudden familiarity. She tried to chase away that nervousness sensation from her stomach and shrugged.

« Nothing, just watching some videos.» she said, returning to watch the screen.

Dean got comfortable, stretching out his legs, crossing the ankles, both his hands behind the head.

« What videos? Can I watch them?»

Lydia widened her eyes and blushed.

« Uhmmm… no.» she said, quickly lowering the screen.

Jon frowned.

« Why not?»

She shook her head.

« Why not.» she simply answered.

« What, were ya watching porn?» he teased her.

Lydia blushed even more and turned to give him a light slap on the shoulder.

« Fuck you, no!» she exclaimed sheepish.

Jon sneered and grabbed her chin with one hand, tightening the fingers on her cheeks and forcing her to pout the lips.

« Ya should not fill this beautiful, little mouth with those dirty words, _little fighter._ It's a shame.»

Lydia scowled at him, then she grimaced and got herself free from his weak grip.

« So, what do ya not want me to see? No, because if it was a porn, I would be glad to watch it with ya…» he added with a crooked smile, deserving for this another slap on the shoulder.

« Stop it! I wasn't watching porn!» she answered exasperated.

Jon smiled.

« Ya know what, _little fighter_?»

« What?» she asked, pouted.

« _Ya cute when ya get angry._»

Lydia slowly widened her eyes and her cheeks became deliciously red again.

« W-what? No… you… » she stuttered.

_Her heart was beating really fast._

Jon gave her a little finger snap on her forehead and stretched out to steal the computer.

« Hey! No, don't!» she tried to grab his hands to stop him, but, just like before on the couch, Dean didn't have to struggle to keep her clamp.

While she stirred, trying to get herself free from his grip, he was able to open the computer: on the screen appeared a youtube video.

Jon opened wide his eyes and a surprised smile tucked his lips.

« Ya watching a video of mine?» he asked with a snigger.

Lydia finally stopped struggling and sat down with a long grumble.

« Okay, you've caught me red handed.» she muttered, while he let her hands go and she crossed the arms on the chest.

Jon smiled and shook the head.

_It was a fan-made video that, according to its title, contained "__**36 minutes of Jon Moxley Promo Gold".**_

« Can I have the pc back, now?» she asked, stretching out to take the computer back « You know, I was watching a video, before you arrived to interrupt me.»

Jon sneered and raised his hands, letting her the chance to take the pc back and put it again on her legs.

«Why were ya watching videos of mine?» he asked curious.

Lydia shrugged.

« No particular reason. I just wanted to know better the guy who host me in his home. You know, I don't want him to be a psycho.» she answered, glancing at him amused.

Dean shook his head.

« You should not watch those videos, then.» he said « _Jon Moxley_ _is a psycho and a dirty chauvinist._»

« Yeah, I remember that.» Lydia answered, playing the video.

It now showed a segment from IPW, to be more precise… the "_I'm just a sick guy" _promo.

« Ouch…» he commented, coming closer to her to watch the video « This is one of my best… but it's not the best version of me, if you want to be reassured on the fact I'm not a psycho.» he warned her, with a crooked smile.

She shrugged and waved her hand as she wanted to say it didn't matter.

The video showed _Jon Moxley_ crouched in a corner, singing a song he was just inventing and that talked about his previous lost to Drake Younger. A girl reached him and tried to capture his attention, but he kept singing, tapping the wall with a fork.

« You are a good singer, I like this promo!» she teased him, lightly elbowing him.

Jon snorted.

« Ya like it now, _little fighter._ Wait for few seconds and I'm sure you won't like it anymore.» he answered.

Indeed, while she return to watch the screen, _Jon Moxley_ turned toward the girl who had reached him and pinned her against the wall, grabbing her by the throat.

Lydia opened wide his eyes, as he grabbed the girl from the hair and started to shout in her ear and to intimidate her, pressing the fork against her cheek.

« I told ya…» he sighed.

« _I kinda like that ya shaking a little bit? I kinda enjoy it a little bit…?_» Lydia repeated his words, looking at him sideways.

Jon shrugged.

« I had warned ya that you wouldn't have liked it, hadn't I?» he just said.

« Who's that girl?» she asked instead, keeping her eyes on the screen.

« Don't remember.» he answered « I didn't like her. She smiled as I yelled in her ear and pulled her hair… I lose credit.»

Lydia giggled.

« Maybe she liked it.»

Jon snorted a kind of laugh.

« Or, maybe, she thought that _I am sexy when I get angry._» he retorted, teasing her.

Lydia paused the video and turned to scowl at him.

« You will never stop to tease me for what I've said, won't you?» she asked exasperated.

Jon shook his head.

« Nope. » he said.

And he did that exactly with his "_nope expression"._

_His famous "nope expression"._

Lydia opened wide eyes and lips and came closer to him with an amused gaze.

« Do that again!» she exclaimed.

Jon frowned.

« What?»

« Your "nope expression". Do it again!»

Jon widened his eyes.

« Ya crazy, _little fighter_? What "nope expression"? What are ya talking about?»

« Oooooh, come on! It's impossible you don't know about it! I refuse to believe that!»

« I don't know about what?»

« You're acting dumb, I can read it in your eyes, my dear _Dean Ambrose. _Your "nope expression"! Come on, everybody knows it!» she exclaimed, opening her arms « Okay that you seem to be against technology, since they have forced you to create a Twitter account and you have never written on it… but, hey! You know internet! Seth knows Tumblr very well, it's not possible that he has never shown you the plenty of gifs and images that are around the internet on your "nope expression!"»

« S-Seth knows… what? And how do ya know all those things?» he answered, with a hint of amuse in his voice; he put the index finger on her forehead and lightly pushed her backward «You are totally crazy, _little fighter. _Ya fan out of mind!»

Lydia pouted.

« Come ooooon, please me! Only once! Say it only once!»

« I'm not even thinking about it.»

« Come oooooooon!» she begged him, with puppy eyes.

« No.»

« Come oooooooooooooon!»

« No.»

« Come ooooooooooooooooooooooon!»

« No! I've said no and I won't.» Jon said stubborn, feeling in awe.

_He did not have any nope expression._

« But you are so cute when you do that!» she exclaimed, with sweet voice.

_And he absolutely were NOT cute when he did that!_

« That's another reason not to do that again.»

She moved the computer from her legs, to come closer to him, her face few millimeters away from his, who stared at her with wide opened eyes.

« Pleeeeeease? » she persisted.

Jon raised an arm and grabbed her by the chin again, forcing her to pull away.

« No, _little fighter._ And stop asking for it, cause I assure ya wouldn't like seeing me really angry.»

She grimaced, then a naughty smile bent her lips.

« How do you know that? At last, _I find you sexy when you get angry,_ don't I?» she teased him with a giggle.

Jon shook the head and sneered, letting her go and glancing at her amused.

« Who's the one who's bringing the argument back, now?»

« Touchè.» she answered, returning to sit composed and taking the pc back to continue to watch the video.

« You weren't joking, when you said you were used to have your head broken.» she observed, instinctively raising one hand to touch the wound she had behind her head.

She turned to observe him, wondering how many scars he had because of all those brutal matches he had competed in.

In that moment, when her eyes met his, Dean did it again.

_His "nope expression"._

« Nope. » he said.

Lydia widened her eyes and pointed him.

« You sai- » she started, with a bright expression, but he interrupted her.

« Shush! » he warned her, bringing the index finger on his lips, bent into a soft smile, and winking.

Lydia sniggered and came back again to watch the video.

When _Jon Moxley_ followed the girl and put her on his shoulder, Lydia couldn't help but comment.

« I'm sure that, after all, she wasn't annoyed of doing this promo with you.»

Jon gave her a long, curious glance.

« Why?»

« I don't know… she always has that little smile. I bet she liked you.»

He shrugged.

« I didn't care about that, though. I was really angry and it wasn't just part of the promo.» he confessed.

Lydia turned to glance at him puzzled.

« Why?»

« Backstage issues, I don't even wanna remember them. After a bit, I left the federation.»

Lydia nodded thoughtful, coming back to watch the end of the video.

« By the way… » he said after a bit « Ya wouldn't like to see me REALLY angry, _little fighter._ I don't think ya would find me _sexy _in those circumstances.»

The video finished and she closed the internet page and the pc, putting it on the bed and turning to look at him.

« Why are you saying that?»

« Because, seriously, what ya have seen in that video was just an acting, but when I really get angry, I'm not much different. I hope ya will never see me like that. I can't answer for my actions.»

Lydia stared at him with frowned expression, the head cocked to one side.

« Well, I hope not to ever make you angry, then… » she murmured, with a shy smile.

Dean turned to look at her and stretched out one hand to brush her cheek with fingertips.

« Don't do anything stupid and it won't happen.» he said « And, above all, do not betray me. Ever. It's the thing that makes me mad the most, _little fighter._»

Lydia nodded.

« Seems fair.»

They remained silent for a while, as she lay on the bed, one hand under the pillow, the gaze toward Dean who, now, was staring in front of him with thoughtful expression.

Lydia took some time to observe his profile, the way the hair fell softly to brush his forehead, the pouted line of his lips, the shadow of the beard on his tense jaw.

« Dean? May I ask you a question?»

« Mh mh.» he answered, lowering his gaze to look her back.

« Why do you keep calling me _little fighter?_» she asked « I mean, now we both know I have a name and that name is _Lydia._»

Jon raised an eyebrow.

« Why? Don't ya like _little fighter?_»

« No, it's cute, actually.» she answered, tenderly clutching in one shoulder.

« And moreover… » he added « You too keep calling me _Dean._ But that's not my real name.»

Lydia wrinkled her nose in a grimace.

« I know, but I don't think I would ever be able to call you _Jon._ _For me, you are and will always be Dean Ambrose._» she confessed.

_That sentence, for some strange reason, hurt him._

"_For me, you are and will always be Dean Ambrose."_

_It was like she had just confessed she would never have been able to see beyond his character… she would have never seen Jonathan Good._

_She would have always seen just Dean Ambrose, the street dog of The SHIELD._

His hand automatically tightened into a fist and he felt his jaw clenching as well. He looked away from her with a rough movement and got up.

« Bed time.» he said, his voice suddenly cold.

Lydia blinked, disoriented by his unexpected change of mood.

Without adding anything else, he headed toward the door and she felt a weight on her heart.

« Dean?» she called him but he did not turn, so she tried again « _…Jon?_»

Just hearing her pronouncing his name, made his heart skip a beat. He stopped, a hand on the handle of the door, and he turned to glance at her, his eyes still clouded by that sudden coldness.

« Have… have I said something that had bothered you? » she asked worried « Are… are you mad at me?»

Jon took a deep breath and the he sighed.

« No, of course not. » he said, turning back and forcing to smile « I'm just really tired. It has been a long day and tomorrow we're going to have another difficult day. We have to try to find out who you are, remember?»

Lydia slowly nodded.

_Actually, she had been so well with him, that night, she had almost forgotten it._

_She almost didn't care to know who she was… she would have remained willingly with him, to build a new identity and a new life._

_But it was clear that that evening had been just an exception._

_He was Dean Ambrose, a WWE wrestler._

_He had no time to take care of her._

_The sooner they had found information on her, the sooner he could have let her go without remorse._

Those thoughts hurt her and she was forced to lower her gaze, feeling tears starting to fill her eyes. Her hands tightened in two weak, trembling fists.

Jon stared at her, worried by the sudden sadness which had quickly wrapped her.

Instinctively, he put two fingers under her chin and forced her to raise her face again.

« Hey, I'm not mad at you, really. » he said with a smile.

Lydia swallowed and nodded again.

« Sorry, I'm just tired too, I guess.» she answered, showing him that melancholy smile of hers.

_No, not that smile again._

Jon stretched out one hand and softly caressed her face and that smile changed, becoming sweeter.

« Is everything okay?» he asked.

Again, she nodded.

« Yeah, everything's okay.»

Dean took her face between his hands and observed her for a long moment, before leaning toward her and pressing his lips on her forehead.

« Goodnight, then, _little fighter._» he murmured.

« Goodnight, _Dean._»

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review!  
****One question for you:  
****-The other two members of The SHIELD will appear within two chapters (so in chapter 9!), but I'm not sure if I will take them into the story together or just bring one of them first and the other further! What would you prefer to read?  
PS. The video they are watching existed on youtube when I wrote this chapter, but then it has been delated! However, if you'd like to see the part of that video they're watching, just search the "I'm just a sick guy" promo and you'll find it! (:  
PPS. Review! ;)  
PPPS. Can we talk about the scream of Dean during The SHIELD backstage promo on SmackDown? I can't stop watching it LOL**


	8. I Want To Know

**********Author's note:** Okay, this was definitely the most difficult chapter to write. Not so much for the content, but for the fact that I had my first writer block toward this story which, until now, had slipped away from my mind with a really impressive easiness! But I could not expect it to be all roses, right? I reread and rewritten this chapter something like five or six times, seriously! I was never satisfied with the result, and even now I am not convinced 100%, but at least I still hope that you like it! Let me know what you think with a review, it's really important to me;) Meanwhile, thanks from the bottom of my heart to the 13 persons who had added this story to favorite and to the 21 who had followed it! But, moreover, a big thanks to **LivHardy** (to answer to your question: yep, Dean will take her with him on tour!) and **SilCJP** for the amazing reviews! Take example from them and review as well!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-**(new!)**This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-**(new!)**I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-**(new!)**If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**8. I want to know**

« So, let's find out what ya remember, first.»

They were sitting around the kitchen island, having breakfast.

Lydia bit her toast and nodded.

« Try asking me some questions, let's see what happen.» she proposed.

« Okay then, simple question: what's your name?»

« Lydia.» she promptly answered « Lys for friends, apparently. Admitting B. is a friend of mine. And B. is a male or a female, according to you?»

Dean looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

« It was not me having to ask you questions?»

Lydia closed one eye.

« Yeah, you're right. Shot.» she answered.

« Surname?»

She frowned, in the effort of remembering, but at the end she shook the head.

_They had set some rules: when she felt too much pain to the head in the effort of remembering, she had to stop._

« Nothing.» she sighed.

« Okay, don't be dragged down. It was just the second question.» he tried to cheer her up «Let's see… how old are ya?»

Lydia widened her eyes and shook the head, realizing just in that very moment she had no idea how old she was or when her birthday was. She ran a hand to tousle her hair.

« Oh my gosh… it's so frustrating! I've no idea!» she exclaimed huffing « How old do you think I am?»

Dean gave her an amused gaze.

« What's that, trick question?» she scowled at him and he sniggered «Mmm, I'd say fifteen.»

Lydia opened her mouth in outrage and then pouted.

« Hey!» she exclaimed, feigning offence « I'm not that little!»

« Actually, you are.» he teased her, pointing her.

« The fact that I'm not a giant like you, doesn't make me a kid!» she protested.

Dean gave her a skeptical glance.

« I'm not a giant. You are the one who's short and tiny.» he made clear.

Lydia looked up to the heaven and shook her head.

« Seriously. I think I am AT LEAST between twenty-four and twenty-nine.» she mumbled.

Dean shook his head.

« I grant ya from twenty-two to twenty-seven, _little fighter._ I refuse to believe ya older than me.»

Lydia raised her hands in resignation.

« Okay, okay. From twenty-two to twenty-seven, then.» she allowed.

« Why don't ya try to check the phone?» he proposed «Maybe ya have an old birthday message.»

Lydia nodded, grabbing the old phone in which Dean had inserted her phone card.

« Read them, maybe we'll find some useful information.»

« Uhm… okay.» she opened the first one « This is from a certain Joseph: _"We'll meet at Andrea's. B. is with you?"_» she read « Who knows who Joseph and Andrea are…»

Dean shrugged, gesturing her to continue.

Lydia read some other useless messages, until she found one that could be helpful.

« Hey, this is interesting! _"Happy birthday, baby girl. Remember that everything is going to happen from now on, I'm with you. I hope you're fine. Miss you. Come home soon. We're waiting for you. B."_»

Lydia blinked, suddenly feeling a weight on her heart. She would have wanted to say something, but there was a knot closing her throat, so she just let out a shaky sigh.

Jon observed her for few moments, giving her time to absorb everything was going on her mind.

« It's dated… September 15th.» she murmured after a bit, but she didn't seem happy of having discovered something new on herself as she should have been.

« Hey, ya okay?»

Lydia breathed slowly and nodded, returning to look at him.

« I… yeah, I guess. I should be sorry or something like that, for this message. I mean, this B., she is a girl, don't ask me why, but I'm sure about it… she really seems to be worried about me, as something bad has happened to me. _I'm with you. I hope you're fine. Come home soon…_» she repeated with a sigh « Who knows what's happened to me… who knows where should I have to return.»

Dean stared at her for a long moment.

« Ya know, last night, when we first met outside the pub…» he said « You were arguing on the phone with this B. I don't remember exactly what you were saying to her, weren't my business, but I think she was asking ya to come back home and ya told her ya wouldn't. And that you were with… _Call._» his voice became darker and his hand clutched into a fist full of rage.

Lydia swallowed.

« Call is one of…?»

Dean nodded, his jaw tightened, a tense nerve on his cheek.

Lydia took a deep breath and crossed the arms on the table, burying her head inside.

« What a mess…» she murmured frustrated.

Dean sighed too, resting against the seatback of the stool and taking both his hands in his hair.

_Lydia was right: they were in a big mess._

_They had not many information and they did not even know where to start to search them._

« I think…» he said after a bit, forcing her to raise her face from her arms « I think ya should call this B. Maybe she could help ya.»

Lydia widened her eyes and panic painted her face. She quickly shook the head.

« No, no way.»

Dean frowned and rested the elbows on the table, interlacing fingers in front of his mouth.

« Why not?»

« And what should I tell her? "_Hello B, this is Lydia: could you give me some information on my life? Cause, you know, do you remember that Call I was talking about last night… well, he tried to rape me with some of his dumb friends and Dean Ambrose, yeah he himself, the real Dean Ambrose, he had saved me and brought me to his home… but then I've lost my memory and I have no idea who you are or who I am. For the rest, I'm okay! How are you, in the country you live, whichever it is?"_» she said, opening her arms with upset air « You know, I don't think it would work. At most, she calls the nearest psychiatric center and lock me up in there.»

Dean couldn't help but lightly snigger, even if there was nothing to laugh about, actually.

_He hated to admit it, but she was right._

« Ya should send her a message anyway.» he said and, before she could protest, he added «Just to tell her ya okay and not to worry. That you're in a particular phase of your life and ya need some time to reflect and find yourself again. Which is true. And ya should also apologize with her…» Lydia frowned, so he explained «The conversation between you two didn't end very well. Ya fucked her off and hanged up on her. Before throwing the phone on the ground and break it into thousand pieces.»

Lydia blinked incredulous and he smiled.

« Yeah, ya quite the spitfire when ya get angry.»

Lydia sighed, then, in the end, she decided to follow his advice and write the message, handing him the phone for him to read.

"_Hey B., sorry for the other night. I wasn't totally in me. 2 beers r too much, at empty stomach. Just wanna say I'm ok & u don't have to worry. I'm just in a strange phase of my life and I need some time to reflect and find myself again. I promise u that, as soon as I'll be able to find myself back, I'll call u. Love u and miss u too. Lys."_

Dean approved it and gave her back the phone, so she could send the text.

« And now, what do we do?»

« We can continue with questions, how about it?»

Lydia agreed.

« Where ya from?»

« Ah, this is something I don't really know.» she said, shaking the head « Don't you think I could be from here?»

Jon stared at her with a thoughtful expression, then he pursed his lips.

« Ya have a strange accent. Actually, I don't even think you are American.»

« Really?» she asked, trying to hear her own voice.

« Yep, you've a particular pronounce, like this is not your mother tongue. Maybe ya Mexican or something like that?»

« Mexican?» she repeated reluctantly «I don't look like a Mexican at all!» she protested, pointing at herself.

Actually, with that pale skin, those auburn hair and those big, light-brown eyes, she didn't look like a girl coming from Mexico.

« Maybe I'm Italian…» she said out of nowhere, with thoughtful voice.

« Italian, uh?» he repeated, giving her an intense look «Don't know.»

« But I live in America. I mean, I must live here. I can't be here just on holiday… right?»

Dean shook the head.

« I hope not.» he said, running a hand to tousle his hair « It would be really difficult trying to make you remember something in a place which remember you anything.»

Lydia took her face into her hands and sighed.

They remained silent for few minutes, trying to think about what to do.

« Hey, Dean?» he shifted his gaze on her «When you found me, didn't I have a purse with me? A wallet? Documents?» she asked.

« Nope.» he answered « Maybe you've forgotten it at _"The Discordant Note"._»

«Where?»

Jon sighed.

«It's the name of the pub where we met.»

«Oh.»

«We can go there and see if they have found a purse on one of the tables.»

Lydia nodded.

« It sounds like a plan.» she said « At least, it's a starting point.»

Dean got up.

« Let me make a call. I know the owner of the local, maybe he makes me the favor to open it this morning, so we can personally check.»

* * *

"Big Boss" Frank, the owner of _"The Discordant Note"_ was waiting for them in front of the pub.

« Thanks for your availability, Frank.» Jon said, shaking his hand.

« No problem.» the owner answered, with a friendly smile «The girl doesn't come?» he asked then, pointing at Lydia with a nod.

Jon turned around to look at her, noticing just in that moment that she had stopped few steps behind him. He came back toward her, forcing her to shift her absent gaze from the pub to give her attention to him.

« Hey, ya okay?»

Lydia weakly nodded.

« Yes, yes… everything's okay.»

Jon gave her a skeptical glance, but he decided not to investigate. He softly pressed one hand on her back and drove her toward the local.

Frank held out one hand to her and she shook it with a weak smile.

« Nice to meet you, I'm Frank.»

« Lydia.»

They entered inside the _"The Discordant Note"_: the local was empty and it seemed different from how she remembered it.

_Did she remember it?_

Lydia frowned, focusing on those memories that, though, soon slipped away from her mind like sand between fingers.

« Here it is.» Frank said, coming back from the store room with a big box in his arms; he put it on the bar «Here there's everything that has been forgotten. Have fun.»

Jon took the box and put it on a table and Lydia reached him.

They pulled out a pink leather jacket, a green foulard, some hair bands, a phone, a pack of cigarettes – that Jon put in his pocket, taking the index finger on his lips and winking at her – some lighters…

They searched in the few purses they found in there, but none of them belonged to Lydia.

The girl sighed and rested against the seatback of the chair.

« Nothing.» she said defeated.

Jon gave her an embittered glance, then he got up.

« I'm gonna ask Frank some questions. Maybe he has seen something…» and he went in the store room.

Lydia remained alone, distractedly playing with a hair-clip she had found in the box. She looked around, trying to focus on each and every detail which could make her remember something.

_Even just remembering something about that damn night would have been a step forward._

She got up and started to wander between the tables, brushing her fingertips on chairs and on the bar, almost hoping that through the contact she could have remembered something.

_It worked._

She was passing next to one of the tables, on the left of the bar, when an image emerged in her mind. She remained firm and closed her eyes, trying to focus on that memory.

_There were people who were laughing and screaming._

_Smell of beer._

_Someone was singing an ugly version of… Bad Romance?_

She frowned in the effort of remembering more.

"_Are you serious, sweetie bitchy?"_

"_Oh, you're just a douchebag! I'm going to sing!"_

Her head began to hurt, so she shook it and reopened the eyes, breathing slowly and trying to contain the pain. She swallowed and became aware of the fact that she was lightly shaking. She tried to chase away that bad sensation and turned toward the stage.

_Had she… sung?_

She approached the stage slowly, climbed the small, woody stairs and reached the stool. She touched it, with trembling fingers, then her gaze was captured by a guitar placed against the wall.

_The girl took an acoustic guitar and sat on the stool, lowering the microphone to have it in front of her mouth._

_She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then…_

The headache became stronger and the nausea grabbed the pit of her stomach. She held the eyes closed, trying to fight the sudden urge of screaming and running away.

"_I even freak myself out… I wanna scream it makes me feel alive…"_

Part of a song came in her mind, but it was all she could remember before her trembling legs gave up on her and make her crumble on the floor.

_It hurt… Enough, she did not want to remember anymore. Stop it._

« Enough… stop it…» she murmured.

« Hey, _little figh…?_»

When Jon returned from the back of the pub, he froze: Lydia was curled up on the stage and seemed to be in the middle of a panic attack.

_What the fuck was happened? He had left her just for five minutes!_

Jon ran toward her and nimbly jumped on the stage, reaching her in one second. He crouched next to her and tried to grab her shoulders, to lift her up and try to understand what the hell was happening to her; but, as soon as his fingers brushed against her, Lydia let out a cry yell of horror and sprang back, pulling away from him with a shot.

Jon widened the eyes and stared at her, concerned: Lydia was now looking at him with an upset expression, her hair fell in disordered locks on her face, which was paler than usual; her eyes were big and lucid.

« Hey, relax, it's me.» he said, trying to reach her again.

« NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!» she shouted, slithering back to not let him touch her.

Jon felt a weight press on his stomach, while rage returned to take possess of him: he hated to feel so powerless and not to know what to do to help her.

« Okay, okay. I stay here.» he said, raising his hands «But you need to calm down, _Lydia._»

Just hearing him pronouncing her name seemed to be able to wake her up. Her big, brown eyes assumed a shade of awareness as she frowned.

« _Dean…?_» she murmured confused, snapping out of her trance.

« It's me.» he confirmed, trying to approach her slowly «What's going on with ya?»

Lydia swallowed and frowned, but she did not answer, so he positioned himself in front of her and stretched out an arm to brushed her face with fingertips.

« Hey? Ya have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help ya.» he said but, as soon as his fingers brushed against a strand of her hair, she turned her face with an abrupt movement.

She snap got up, taking him off guard.

« I… I have to get out of here!» she exclaimed, panic in her voice.

« What…?» but Jon wasn't able to add anything else, because she jumped off the stage and ran away, spreading the pub's door and going out in the sun light.

Lydia ran at breakneck speed, but she couldn't run a lot of meters, once out of the local, because someone grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and turn around.

« NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!» she screamed, trying to wriggle free.

Who had grabbed her, trailed her into his chest effortlessly and tightened her to himself, holding her arms to her side to avoid her from keeping to hit him with those weak fists she had tried to give him on the chest.

« No. Don't be like that. Don't. Be. Like. That.» Dean's voice murmured in her ear and her heart sobbed.

Lydia breathed in stops and starts, like she was lacking of oxygen and couldn't breathe well, then she violently sobbed and stopped to wriggle.

« Shhhh. It's okay. Relax »

« _Dean…_»

« Shhhh » he repeated, starting to caress her hair.

« No, Dean… wait… stop it.»

Dean snorted and scowled at her from above, as he wanted to tell her to stop wrestling against him and to trust him, but she was not looking at him and her eyes were fixed on the floor.

« What?» he asked, now clearly annoyed by her behavior.

« Let me go… I need… I need to throw up.» she whispered.

She was able, who knows how, to get herself free from his grip and she gave him the back, falling down on her knees, one arm pressed on the stomach. She coughed repeatedly, but nothing came up and she threw up just saliva.

Jon sighed and crouched next to her: that situation was becoming more and more unmanageable.

He did not touch her, he didn't want her to react as she had done before.

« Hey?» he called her after a bit.

« Wait…» she murmured, swallowing « Give me… give me just a second, please.»

Jon waited more than one second, but she gave no sign of wanting to get up from that position, so he, with an exasperated gesture, took her by the shoulders, making her wince. Ignoring her reaction, he forced her to sit down and leaned her against the wall.

When Lydia raised her gaze, she found Dean Ambrose's face few centimeters away from hers: his expression was terribly stern.

« Now ya tell me what the hell is going on with ya.» he commanded, never shifting his eyes from hers, his hands clawed on her shoulders, with enough strength not to let her move and try a new escape, but not enough to hurt her.

Lydia swallowed and bit her lip, her breath still hastened. He fixed him before in one eye, then in the other.

« Lydia?»

She let out a shaking sigh and tried to lowered her gaze, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to return to look at him.

« No. Look at me. What the hell happened in there?» he asked again.

« Not now…» she whispered, feeling suddenly nervous in front of him « Take me… take me away from here, please.» she almost begged him.

Dean stared at her for some other seconds, the expression in his eyes clearly frustrated, then he snorted annoyed and let her go.

« Fine.» he said dry « Get up and wait me here, I'm going to thank Frank.»

Lydia nodded slowly and got up, her legs still shaking. She hadn't done one step, that he grabbed her again from the wrist, forcing her to stop.

« I said, wait me here.» he commanded, his mouth few millimeters from her ear « Don't act stupid and do not try to run away again, because I would come to look for ya and ya wouldn't like me at all when I would find ya. _Because I would find ya_, be sure about that.»

Those words sounded just like a menace and made her shiver.

Without wait for her to answer, Dean returned inside the local.

Lydia remained few seconds firm, trying to calm the hastened beats of her heart.

* * *

When Dean exited from the pub and reached her, he handed her a bottle of water, but it was the only thing he did toward her. Then, without looking at her not even for once, he started to walk toward home.

Lydia meekly followed him, looking at him sideways and drinking a sip of water. She had no courage to speak and she thought just to let him blanch the anger, clear even by the way his jaw was tightened.

_Why did she have reacted that way?_

_If truth be told, she didn't know why either._

_It was just that those memories were so confusing… her head continued to hurt and she felt a sort of internal malaise every time a piece of memory came back to her._

_It was just like she was afraid of remember… as there was a part of her that didn't want her to remember._

They remained in a overwhelming silence during the entire walking toward home and even when they entered in Dean's apartment, they both kept saying nothing.

Dean didn't look at her not even once: he went to his room and Lydia remained standing in front of the hallway, without knowing what to do. She saw him passing her by twice, first to grab a gym bag, then a bottle of water.

The fact that he was practically ignoring her was making her feeling sick, so she took courage and, when he passed her by for the umpteenth time, she tried to stop him.

« Dean…?»

He gave no sign to have heard her, as he flung some stuff inside the bag.

« Dean?» she repeated.

Again, no reaction.

« _Jon…?_»

He almost winced, but his expression remained cold and unfathomable.

«What?» he murmured dryly, closing the zip and putting the gym bag on the shoulder.

His voice had been so hoarse that Lydia couldn't help but shiver. She ran her tongue on her lips, suddenly feeling her throat arid.

« Where… where are you going?» she asked shyly.

« To the gym.» he answered sternly, never looking at her.

He was about to overstep her, directed toward the main door, but Lydia took all the courage she had in her body and grabbed him by an arm, forcing him to stop.

« Are… are you mad at me?» she finally asked.

Dean took a deep breath, as he was trying to calm himself down, then he ran one hand on his face.

« No.» he said after few silent seconds.

Despite of his negative answer, it seemed the contrary to Lydia.

« I'm not mad at you.» he added, when he understood that Lydia wouldn't have found other courage to break the silence again. He put down the bag and turned to look at her for the first time since they had come back home « But ya don't wanna tell me what's happened and therefore I don't know how to help ya. And, if ya want the truth: yes, this piss me off.»

Lydia emitted a shaking breath and tortured her hands in her lap.

« I'm sorry…» she whispered.

Dean did not add anything else and silence fell again between them.

After what seemed interminable centuries, Lydia turned, as she couldn't face him directly, and spoke again.

« I needed… I needed to get out of that place.» she murmured, her voice so low that he had to do an effort to be able to hear her. Dean did not say anything, so she took it as an invitation to continue «I… I've remembered something. But I did not want to remember… there was something, I… I just didn't want to remember.» she swallowed, as even just talking was painful; again, he didn't say anything, but Lydia knew he was listening to her «There were… there were these guys with me. I was with these guys. Why was I with these guys? And they did not seem the best of the company… they were drunk. Well, I was drunk, too. Maybe…» she took a deep breath, as she was trying to find the right words to express her thought «Maybe I deserved to be in that alley. I mean, probably I'm not even a good girl. A good girl doesn't run away from home. A good girl doesn't yell at her friends. A good girl doesn't spend a night in a Las Vegas pub, with a group of guys who drug her… supposing that they have drug me. Maybe… maybe I just take it voluntarily…»

« Bullshit.» Dean interrupted her, not being able to hold it anymore.

Lydia violently inhaled, her eyes fixed on the outlook outside the big glass wall of the living room.

« How do you know that, Dean? Uh? Maybe I'm just a little bitch who has been paid to stay with them… and you have saved me, thinking I was a good girl and instead I…» but she did not end the sentence, unable to do it; she swallowed and breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down.

_The idea that those thoughts could correspond to reality made her sick._

_And what if she really was just a prostitute?_

_Would she really have wanted to remember something like that?_

« Maybe…» she said after a bit, her voice just higher than a soft whisper « I don't deserve your concern... I don't deserve you wasting your time with me… you should…» but she couldn't finish the sentence.

Dean suddenly grabbed her by an arm and dragged her against the wall, towering over her, both his hands on the wall next to her face, as he wanted to trap her and prevented her from escape.

Lydia stared at him with upset and scared air: Dean was breathing heavily, his eyes hidden behind his hair, his expression stern and angry.

« Stop saying all those bullshits.» he gritted through his teeth.

He raised his eyes on her and in the same moment she lowered her face: she couldn't watch him.

« Dean…» she tried, but he interrupted her.

« No, shut the fuck up. Now ya listen to me and ya listen very carefully, because I'm gonna say it once and I don't want to repeat myself, have I made myself clear?» he hissed; when she did not answer, he shook her lightly «Ya understood?» Lydia swallowed and nodded «Look at me.» he commanded, but she did not raise her face «I said, look at me.» he repeated, grabbing her chin and forcing her to raise her head.

Her brown eyes, now lucid and scared, met his blue gaze, full of rage; but, when their eyes locked for more than few seconds, his look softened.

« You're nothing of what ya think. You're not a bitch. You're not a _skank_.» he clarified, never stopping to look at her straight into her eyes, his Cincinnati accent stronger than ever «I don't know why you were with those guys, but you're not like them. Ya didn't want to stay with them. Ya… _different_. You're not like that.»

Lydia breathed slowly and he raised one hand to brush her face, following the trail left by his fingers with absorbed air.

« How… how can you be so sure about it? What if you're wrong? What if you're just wasting your time with…»

« Enough.» he interrupted her, his gaze still fixed on his fingers which moved delicately on her cheek «I'm not wasting my time. And, above all, I'm not wrong about ya.»

Lydia stared at him contrite.

_Why was he doing all of that for her?_

_What would have Dean Ambrose, a WWE Superstar, gained at helping a damaged girl like she was?_

_Why he wanted to help her?_

« Believe me.» he said again, brushing her hair and returning to look at her in the eyes «I've seen a lot of skanks. And you are not like them. You've nothing that makes ya look like one of them. _Ya different._»

« You keep saying that…» she whispered «But in what am I different? What if I wouldn't? What if we find out that I am just a…»

« Shhh» he interrupted her again «I said, enough. If we'll find out that, we'll accept that. But I'm sure it won't be like that. You are a good girl, _Lydia._ I can read it in your eyes… and in that melancholy smile of yours.»

Lydia lowered her gaze and sighed.

_She felt conflicting sensations inside her stomach._

_She was happy, for what Dean had just said to her._

_But it was also worried to remember her past._

_Dean Ambrose had so much faith in his own words… he really thought she was a good girl._

_And what if he was just idealizing her? What if they would have found that she was nothing more than a whore? What would he have thought about her?_

« _I'll make it disappeared, that damn smile. _» he murmured in her ear, his face suddenly pressed in her hair.

Lydia hadn't noticed he had come this close.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest and a small part of her mind asked to itself if he could listen it.

Dean left a slow kiss on her head, then he pulled away and, without watching her again, he took back the gym bag and exited.

Lydia remained to stare at the door. Her heart was beating so fast to make her deaf.

* * *

**So, this is it: what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review!  
Next chapter is already in the process: Seth Rollins will make his first appearance in this story (Yay for him!); what do you think? Dean and Lydia should tell him the truth about her or not? What do you like to see in this story? Let me know in your reviews: I've got the guide line of the story, but I'm opened to all kind of suggestion from you, so let me know!  
And remember: the more reviews the sooner I'll update!**


	9. I'll Find Another One To Make It Better

**********Author's note:** And here is another chapter! This has been so simple to write, differently from the previous one, and it came out very long! It's the longest chapter of this FanFiction until now: I had also thought to divide it in two parts, but at last I've decided to let it be one, so I hope you're going to appreciate this long chapter! Finally, Seth arrives in the story! And we have a lot of Dean/Lydia as well... but I'm not going to tell anything else! If you're curious, read and don't forget to review: I'm working really hard for this story, so I'd like to know what are your thoughts about it! It takes less than two minutes to write a review, so come on, don't be lazy!;) As always, thanks to all the people who have favorite/followed/reviewed, it means a lot for me!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**9. I'll find another one to make it better**

"_Ya different."_

" _You are a good girl, Lydia."_

"_I can read it in your eyes… and in that melancholy smile of yours."_

"_I'll make it disappeared, that damn smile."_

Lydia let out a frustration yelp, while she felt her cheeks burning and that stupid, gloating smile bending her lips.

The more she thought about Dean's words, the more she felt her heart running an infinite marathon inside her chest. Her stomach was full of butterflies which were angrily dancing, almost fighting.

_God. It was official. She had got a crush._

_She had got a crush on Dean Ambrose, and it was a big one._

Another yelp was suffocated by the pillow she pressed on her face.

Despite she had tried to keep herself busy as better as she could, trying not to think too much about what had happened in those two last days, in the end her mind returned always on him.

It hadn't helped watch a film on TV.

"_Ya different."_

It hadn't helped power on the pc and check on twitter or facebook to look for possible account of her, which could reveal some information about herself – she hadn't even been able to find them.

"_You are a good girl, Lydia."_

And certainly it hadn't helped have had a long shower.

"_I can read it in your eyes… and in that melancholy smile of yours."_

At the end, she had given up and she had simply lain on the bed, trying to sleep and hoping to be able to silence her mind.

"_I'll make it disappeared, that damn smile."_

* * *

« Home sweet home.»

Dean Ambrose opened the door and entered his apartment. Shortly after, another guy followed him, closing the door behind.

« Ya know the rules, man. Guest room is always there, the bathroom too. I leave ya the first turn to shower.» Jon said, as he trailed himself toward his room.

_Colby Lopez - a.k.a. Seth Rollins -_ nodded and reached the guest room.

He had landed in Las Vegas that afternoon and he had met Jon at the usual gym; it was a sort of pre pay-per-view ritual: he and Roman joined Dean to Las Vegas and they spent the last days before the main event to train together in that gym, which Dean, knowing the owner, was able to rent just for their exclusive use.

November pay-per-view was just round the corner: Survivor Series. There were only a couple of days and they would have used them to fine tune last tactics and last action schemes.

Roman had decided to remain another day with his family, so he would have joined them just the following morning.

Dean's penthouse wasn't very big, but it had a guest room, which Seth and Roman used in turns: one of them slept there and the other on the davenport in the living room and then, the next time, they traded places.

Last time they had been there, for the pre Hell in a Cell training, Roman had used the guest room, so, this time, it was Colby's turn.

But, when he opened the door, the bed was already taken by somebody.

Colby widened his eyes and then he rubbed them with the hands, but when he returned to look, the image hadn't changed.

« Ehm… Dean?»

« Yeah?» he answered from his room.

« Would you mind coming here for a moment, _dude?_»

Jon came out from his room and reached him with furrowed eyebrows.

« Why ya stand there dawdling? Ya seen a ghost?» he teased him with a smirk.

Colby didn't smile, though. He just pointed the room.

Jon gave him an odd look, then he looked inside: on the bed, curled up to one side, her long hair spreaded on the pillow, the expression on her face relaxed, _his_ EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE shirt and naked legs, there was… _Lydia._

« Oh.» it was the only thing Jon commented.

« There's something you wanna talk about?» Colby asked, raising an eyebrow, and now, in his voice, there was an hint of amusement.

Jon ran a hand behind his neck, then he sighed.

« Yeah. Let's go into the kitchen: let her sleep, for the moment.» he said, closing slowly the door not to wake her up.

« So…» Colby started, sitting down on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

« So.» Jon answered, mentally wondering where to begin.

« You could have told me there was someone with you, I would have let you alone for…» Colby winked «She's another _skank_ you reel in in a pub? A ring-rat?»

Jon shook the head and sat down.

« No… _she's different._» he simply said, both the hands in his hair.

The expression on the face of Rollins became clearly astonished.

« Whoa, _man._ Really? I didn't think I would have ever heard you saying something like that!» he jeered him with a sneer.

Jon shook the head again and remained stern. There wasn't the minimum sign of a smile or amusement or satisfaction on his face and that made Colby worried.

« It's not what ya think.» he finally said, with a snort.

« Hey, _dude_: you're making me worry. What's happening?»

Jon folded his arms on the kitchen island.

« It's complicated…»

« I have all night: I sleep here, remember?»

Jon took a deep breath and now he seemed in discomfort. Seth wondered what the hell could be happened to make Jonathan Good, _Dean Ambrose_, so much tense.

It didn't take long to find it out.

Jon told him of how he had effectively met that girl in a pub, _"The Discordant Note"_ which also Colby knew very well, because it was an usual stop during the evenings when him and Roman went to stay to Jon, but Dean also told him of how things hadn't gone the way Rollins had imagined – and God only knew how much a part of Jon would have wanted Seth to be right.

He told that he had seen her with those guys who, in the end, revealed themselves to be anything but a bunch of disgusting pigs. He told of how he had heard her screaming and of how he had found her, nailed to a wall in a dark alley, with those three sons of a bitch on her… of how they were about to rape her and do her who knows what else. Of how rage had taken possess of him, of how he had saved her and then taken her home with him. He told of the wound on her head and of the following concussion, which had brought to a memory loss.

When Jon ended to recount, a tense silence fell in the kitchen.

« Wow…» Colby sighed after a while, the hands in his hair, his eyes kept to open and close for the bewilderment « It's really a huge mess.»

« Yeah.»

« And now, what do you wanna do?»

Jon clutched in one shoulder.

« I have no idea. I just know I can't leave her right now. She has no place to go, she doesn't remember who she is. What am I supposed to do? Put her outside the door and moving on with my life? Because I thought about it for the entire night, but I cannot do that.»

Colby shook the head.

« No and I don't even think you should. It's a delicate situation and the fact that she remembers only things wrestling related is…»

« Unbelievable, I know.» Jon finished for him.

« Don't you think she's just…»

« No.» he immediately interrupted Seth, shaking the head « She's not fucking around with me, I've already verified.»

« Mmm.» it was the only answer from Colby; it was clear he had doubts about that story.

And how could he blame him? They had already met a lot of crazy fans since they have become some of the most famous WWE Superstars.

« Haven't you thought to take her to the hospital?» Colby asked after a bit.

Yes, Jon had thought about it, but then he didn't. Why hadn't he taken her to the hospital? He could have left her there, to medical attention: he was sure they would have found out what had caused her memory loss and they would have called the authority to discover her identity. She would have been safe and he would have been able to move on with his life, with no remorse for having left her to an inauspicious future. And yet, he didn't. Yeah, why he didn't? The answer was hidden in a recess of his mind, but he refused to take it out of it and allow it to hit him with what was a too much upsetting truth to face… let alone if he told it to Seth.

Dean just shrugged.

« No. She didn't want to go there.» he said, which it wasn't a total lie, considering that, the first night, she really had asked him not to take her to the hospital « Hopefully, it's just a momentary situation, perhaps she will slowly start to remember. She's already making progress: she has been able to remember something about that evening and even her name.»

Colby stared at him with an odd look, but he said nothing.

Sincerely, after the story he had just listened, he was quite surprise not to be completely speechless.

« I think it's time to let ya meet her.» Jon said, standing up « I'm gonna wake her up.»

Colby nodded and followed him with the eyes until Dean disappeared behind the door.

"_In what are you getting yourself into, Ambrose?"_

* * *

Someone was softly brushing against her hair.

_Was she dreaming or was it real?_

Lydia felt the caress of a hand delicately touching her face, tracing an imaginary line from her forehead to her chin. She frowned and slowly opened the eyes, blinking repeatedly to definitely come out from the dreams' world.

When she was able to bring into focus the images, she saw Dean Ambrose sat on the edge of the bed, near her.

_He should have been the one who was caressing her._

A shy smile spontaneously rose on her lips.

« Hey.» he greeted.

« Hey…» she answered, her voice still sleepy; she rubbed her hands on the eyes and slowly got up to sit «Sorry, I fell asleep.»

« Ya don't have to apologize for that.» he said with a soft smile.

Lydia clutched in one shoulder.

« Sorry… Oh, I did it again!» she slammed a hand on her forehead « I still have to wake up, I guess. How was the gym?»

Jon gave her a long glance: he couldn't deny that Lydia was incredibly graceful. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't perfect, but she had her hair always messed, those sweet, big eyes and those full lips which made her particularly nice.

_And then, she was damn sexy when she wore his shirt._

« Good.»

Dean looked away from her and his eyes fixed an indefinite point outside the big window. He caressed his neck and he seemed to be suddenly tensed.

« Listen, _Lydia_…» indeed he said after a bit and her heart missed a beat: he hadn't even called her _"little fighter"_, but _Lydia._ She had a bad sensation « We need to talk…»

She didn't let him finish.

« I'm sorry for what has happened before!» she burst out, panic in her voice « I'm sorry, I really do! I didn't want to react like that! It's just that I was so confused and my head kept to hurt and I had this bad sensation… I didn't want to make you angry and s-»

Dean widened his eyes, overwhelmed by her reaction.

« Hey, hey…re-»

« I'll be good and I won't make other scenes, I swear! Don't throw me out, don't send me away, pl-»

« Whatcha talking about?» he interrupted her, not being able to hide a little smirk «I don't wanna send ya away.»

Lydia remained with opened mouth and swallowed the sequence of other words that would have liked to come out from it. A simple, strangled _"Ugh?"_ was the only thing that left her throat, while she widened her eyes and cocked the head to one side.

_With flushed cheeks, shortness of breath and that upset expression, Lydia was even more cute._

« But… but you have said that we needed to talk and I thought you were still mad at me and…»

« If ya would let me talk, instead of jumping to conclusion, it would be better, don't ya think so?» he blamed her with a sneer.

Lydia opened the mouth to replicate again, but then she decided to keep quiet and just listen.

« Thanks.» he said, looking up to the sky « Now, I need ya to listen to me and, above all, I need ya to promise not to overreact.»

Lydia blinked, confused.

« I never overreact.» she said, folding the arms on the chest.

Dean gave her a long glance.

« Really?» he scoffed.

Lydia wrinkled her nose into a grimace and huffed.

« Fine, no overreaction.» she promised, crossing her heart « Who knows for what I should overreact…» she murmured to herself.

« _Seth Rollins is in the kitchen._»

Lydia widened her eyes and stared at him astonished. She was about to open her mouth and say something, but he preceded her, almost reading her mind.

« No overreaction.» he reminded her.

She strongly bit her bottom lip and shriveled her face into an expression that define exhilarant was an euphemism.

« I was having no reaction!» she exclaimed, her high-pitched voice told the exact contrary; she swallowed, then she breathed slowly, in the end she raised her index finger « Can you excuse me just one moment, please?» and without adding anything else, she took the pillow behind her and pressed it on the face.

What came out after was a strange cry, shrill and stifled.

Jon stared at her speechless, not knowing if laughing or believing her completely insane.

_Nothing avoided him from doing both._

When Lydia pulled off the pillow, she had red cheeks and lucid eyes.

« See?» she said, clearing her throat to try to return to have a tone of voice vaguely normal « No reaction.» she pointed her face, now serious.

Dean couldn't help but snigger.

_Lydia was simply adorable._

« So…» she said, sheepish: despite Dean Ambrose was extremely cute when he laughed – reason why he never did that on WWE (who would have been afraid of someone with such a cute laugh?) – she felt in awe for the fact that he was laughing of her.

_She didn't know whatever to feel offence or just happy to be able to let him laugh._

« What is Seth Rollins doing in the kitchen?» she asked, trying to give a casual tone to the question.

« Sunday night is Survivor Series.» Dean answered, as that explained everything, but according to Lydia's puzzled expression, he understood it didn't mean much for her, so he added « Colby and Joe come to stay to my place for few days before a pay-per-view, so we can train together before the big event.»

« Mmm.» Lydia said; it was quite evident she was trying to maintain her word and not to overreact… _she was really a fan, that was for sure_ « And… even Roman Reigns is in your kitchen?» she asked, again with that casual tone, as she wanted to make him understand that she didn't care about the answer, even when both of them knew which was the truth.

Dean smirked.

« Nope.» he answered « Joe is going to arrive tomorrow in the morning.»

« Oh.»

Lydia took a huge breath and rested her back against the wall behind. Jon studied her face, trying to understand what she was thinking about, but her expression was so concentrated not to show any kind of emotion, that the only thing he could figure out was the effort she was doing to keep calm.

« So, you're telling me, and correct me if I'm wrong, that until Sunday, so…» she mentally counted the days on the fingertips « for three days, the entire Shield will be here, in your home.»

« Yep.»

« Mmm.» Lydia fixed her eyes in the abyss, then she turned and put her feet on the floor « Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you, _Dean Ambrose, _ but this is the moment when the forgetful Lydia bows out.»

She was about to get up, but Dean blocked her way with an arm, pressing it against her stomach and forcing Lydia to sit down again, simply doing the minimum pressure: it had been just like bumping into an iron spar.

« Where do ya wanna go?» he asked with a hint of amusement.

Lydia turned to face him and conjoined her hands in front of her mouth, trying to keep calm.

« Okay, Dean: let me explain you something.»

« What's this patronizing tone, now?»

Lydia ignored him.

« You are asking me, a girl who doesn't remember anything except her passion for wrestling, to live together not only with Dean Ambrose, which is already giving me a lot of trouble to contain my fangirlish side, but with all the three members of the Shield.» Dean glanced her in amusement «Maybe, it wasn't clear enough from my _ringtone_, that I'm kind of… Ehr, a great fan of The Shield?» she ended, with obvious tone, opening her arms and raising her eyebrows to emphasize her words.

Dean seemed shocked, because he stared at her with careful look, which made her feel immediately in awe.

« What did ya say?» he hissed, suddenly stern.

Lydia looked at him concerned: she was worried to have said something wrong.

« That I'm a great fan of The Shield?»

« Before.»

« That living together with you is already…»

« No, after that.»

Lydia frowned.

« That it wasn't enough clear from my _ringtone_ that…»

« Stop. Say that again.»

« Dean, what the…?»

« Say that again.» he commanded.

« That it wasn't enough clear from my _ringtone_…»

« What ringtone?»

« The one I have on my phone, I've The Shield's theme song as _ring…_» but she stopped, widening her eyes and realizing why Dean was suddenly so stern.

« How did ya remember that?» he asked.

She swallowed and slowly shook the head.

« I don't know. It just came up to my mind.» she answered, clutching in one shoulder.

« You're starting to remember, _little fighter_.» he said, giving a light flick on her cheek.

Lydia couldn't help but smile.

« Yeah, apparently.»

« Good.» Dean gave her one of his rare smile, which made her heart beat immediately faster.

Lydia blushed.

« Fine, since we have just ascertained I'm starting to retrieve my memory, I w-» she tried, getting up again.

Exactly as before, Dean stretched out an arm and forced her to sit down again.

« Na-ah. You're not going anywhere.»

Lydia puffed out her cheeks and folded the arms on the chest, so he glanced her amused, then gave her a flick under her chin.

« Ya a problem of mine now, remember?» he said smirking « And I always take care of my problems.»

Lydia tried to keep an offence expression as longer as possible, but in the end she couldn't help but melt into a very sweet smile, which arrived to illuminate her eyes.

« You're a manipulator, you know?» she accused him, looking up to the sky.

Dean just sniggered.

« Come, let's go: I wanna prove Seth is wrong about ya.» he said, getting up and extending one hand.

Though, Lydia stared at him with intrigued expression, her head cocked to one side.

« He's wrong about what?»

Dean shrugged.

« He thinks you're just another ring-rat I've met in a pub and with whom I've spent the night. I wanna prove him it's not like that. _That ya different._»

_Again, those words._

_And, again, her heart lost control… who knows if, continuing like that, she would have soon had a heart attack: after the memory loss, she lacked just that._

In spite of everything, a though crossed her mind and her puzzlement was shown in the line which appeared on her forehead.

« I don't like when ya do that expression.» he said « You're thinking about something and mostly this is not good for me.»

Lydia wrinkled her nose into a grimace.

« What did you tell him… about me?» she asked, her voice suddenly soft and shy.

Dean took a deep breath and scratched his nape with a nervous gesture.

« The truth. Have I made a mistake?»

Lydia shook the head and a little smile bent her lips.

« No, it's okay, I guess.» she murmured « And he…?»

« It's a complicated situation, _little fighter._ That's why I want ya to come there and meet him: I'm sure it would be enough for ya to talk to him for five minutes and he will understand this is not sham.»

Lydia raised her gaze, but her eyes never met Dean's piercing ones, they remained to fix his muscular chest.

« And… what if he doesn't like me?»

Dean huffed a kind of laugh.

« Impossible.» he said, forcing her to raise her face to finally look at him in the eyes «Ya have been able to make it with me, ya won't have problems with the _puppy of the group._» he teased her, quoting the same words she herself had used, that night which seemed now so distant in time.

"_He's part of the SHIELD, with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."_

"_And do you like this SHIELD?"_

"_Yep, they're pretty cool."_

"_Talk to me about these three members of the SHIELD. How are they?"_

"_Uhm. Seth Rollins is… the puppy of the group."_

Lydia widened her eyes, remembering what she had said, and she blushed.

« You… you haven't told him, have you?» she blew with high-pitched voice.

Jon had to do a huge effort not to burst out laughing in her face.

« Nope.» he said, but he couldn't help but smirk « But I'm always in time… unless ya come with me.»

Lydia sprang to her feet.

« Okay, okay! I'm coming to meet him, but you have to promise me not a single word of that speech will exit from your mouth!»

Dean gave her a long, pensive glance.

« Promise it!» she insisted.

« Fine. It will be our little secret.» he sneered.

Lydia glanced him menacing – or, at least, she thought to be menacing, but Jon found her just adorable.

« Come on, let's go, _little fighter_.»

Lydia sighed, then pulled on the sweatpants – trying to ignore the amused gaze Dean gave her – and then she meekly followed him outside the room.

* * *

When they entered in the kitchen, Seth Rollins was still sat to the island kitchen and was fumbling with his phone. He turned and his eyes immediately met the figure of the girl who had made her entrance behind Ambrose: she was really minute and maybe she seemed it more because she was wearing Dean's clothes; she had long, auburn hair, which still had the ruffled set of the pillow, and a graceful face, with big, light-brown eyes, which gave him a shy look sideways; her full lips bent into a sheepish smile.

« Hi.» she greeted him.

Seth stared at her for some other moments, with a glance so intense to make her feel immediately in awe. When he got up and reached her, towering over her, Lydia felt even more tensed.

« Hey.» he answered, looking her up and down.

Lydia bit her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind the ear: the strange behavior of Seth was making her in a flurry. She tried to chase away that bad sensation from her stomach and shyly raised her gaze on him, to look at him in the eyes.

_Yes, she was definitely in front of another third of The Shield._

Seth Rollins wasn't as tall as Dean Ambrose, but he was still imposing in front of her and her shy meter and sixty; his be-colored hair were even stranger, in person, and they were now tied into a low tail; his eyes were big and dark, but in that moment, as he gave her that dense glance, they didn't seem the eyes of a _puppy_ anymore.

_Why was he staring at her that way, as she had done something wrong and he was silently judging her?_

Lydia nervously glanced Dean, who was now resting with the back against the kitchen counter and had the arms crossed on the chest, but he didn't come to the aid of her and just observed the situation.

« Ehm… I'm Lydia.» she introduced herself, trying to unblock the situation and returning to look at Seth.

« Colby.» he answered, but the tone of his voice remained cold and detached «But you can call me Seth, if you prefer. Jon told me you're a fan.» he added, reserving her one last glance, before coming back to sit on the stool.

Lydia breathed again, feeling finally free from his overwhelming vicinity.

« Uhm… okay.» she murmured, without knowing what to add.

A sheepish silence fell on the kitchen and Lydia heard the beats of her heart completely deafen her. Who knows if they could hear them too.

Seth returned to give attention to his phone and Lydia looked at Dean sideway, without knowing what to do. When a ring of a phone filled the silence, Lydia winced.

« It's mine.» Dean said « Excuse me.» and he left the room « Yeah, _Joe_, tell me.» they heard him answering, before his voice blunted.

Lydia and Seth Rollins remained alone.

Lydia remained standing for a while, moving the weight of her body from one leg to the other and torturing one elbow through her fingers. At the end, feeling stupid to remain standing there, she moved and sat down a stool to the other side of the kitchen island, in front of Seth who, finally, raised his gaze on her again.

_Those dark and deep eyes continued to make her feeling in awe._

_And to think she had always thought that, if one day she would have met the members of The Shield, Dean Ambrose would have been the one to make her feel that way, not certainly Seth Rollins… the puppy of the group!_

_No, he wasn't a puppy at all, in that very moment._

_He kept to stare at her with that accusingly look and that was making her more and more nervous._

« Jon told me about your condition, I'm sorry.» he said after a bit, making her almost wince since she didn't expect him to talk.

Lydia lowered her gaze and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind the ear.

« Yeah, well… it's a complicated situation, but Dean is helping me, so…» Seth snorted a sort of an ironic chuckle, forcing her to raise her face again to give him a puzzled glance « May I ask what makes you laugh?» she asked, feeling suddenly angry and offence by his behavior.

_First, he scowled at her, as he wanted her to feel guilty for who knows which reasons, and now he laughed on her face… what was his problem?!_

« You… you don't believe me, do you?» she blew, narrowing her eyes « You think I'm just fabricating everything.»

Seth raised the hands.

« You told it.»

« I can't believe it!» she snapped, with an exasperated snort, looking to the sky « What's your problem?»

« Excuse me?» Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

« Yeah: what's the problem of you wrestlers? Come back to earth, the fact that you are _a little bit_ famous doesn't make you gods!»

« Said the girl who had our theme song as ringtone.» Seth affirmed, with an ironic smirk.

Lydia opened her lips, outraged.

« I can see Dean has left no details apart.» she murmured dry, scowling at him « Look, I don't know what kind of crazy fans you have met during your career…»

« The most disparate, trust me.» he interrupted her, giving her an intense look, as he wanted to say that he was looking at one of them in that very moment.

« But I'm not one of them.» Lydia continued, ignoring his words.

« How can you think I can believe you?» Seth said, again with that ironic smirk which was making her angrier and angrier « You lose your memory and you're able to remember, oddly enough, just things that are wrestling related. Very convenience, especially when you are in the house of one of them.» he scoffed with malice.

Lydia almost winced, while the meanness of those words hit her into the chest with the power of a bullet shot directly to the heart.

« I don't know what you have _offered_ to Jon» Seth continued « to make him believe you, but I w-»

Lydia jumped on her feet, knocking over the stool and taking him off guard.

« I'm not lying!» she almost shouted.

Seth widened the eyes, surprised by that reaction: the girl had now heavy breath and lucid eyes. Lydia went furiously around the kitchen island and reached him, but then she gave him the back and brought the hands into her hair, behind her head, opening them apart to show the skin of the nape.

« Look!» she angrily said « Do you really think… do you really think there is someone so desperate to put up a… _rape_… and get herself a wound like that just to…» but she didn't finish the sentence, her voice lowered and she sniffled.

Seth suddenly felt very badly as his eyes lingered on the long cut which the girl had on the head and which had been skillfully stitched up; the stitches, though, made him look even more ugly and grave. He raised a hand and was about to touch her, but she let her hair fall and turned to face him: she still had lucid eyes, but not even a tear fell from them.

« Do you really think…» she added, as she had regained enough self-control to be able to speak again « I could have made up all of this?»

« I…» Seth murmured and now his eyes, while they looked at her, had lost all their hostility and seemed sad.

Lydia sighed and sat on a stool next to him, her gaze fixed on the hands she had conjoined on the kitchen island's shelf.

« You don't know how much I'd like you to be right…» she whispered « I wish I could get up and say that I'm just a good actress and that Dean has been just a fool to believe to my play. I wish I could admit to be just a crazy fan who has done all of this just to meet you and that now can come back home, to her friends, to her… _family._» her voice became more trembling and she seemed on the verge of crying but, again, not a single tear fell to streak her red cheeks « You don't know how much I'd like it to be like that… but I'm telling you nothing but the truth. I don't remember who I am, I don't remember where I live nor my friends' faces. Not to mention my family: will I have it, a family…? Are they worried? Are they looking for me?»

Seth stared at her feeling his heart becoming smaller and smaller to every words. At the end, he felt a shit for how he had treated her.

_He still thought that that situation was unbelievable, but he could do anything else but believe her… Jon was right: there was… something in her. She was different._

« Lydia…» he said after a while, forcing her to turn to observe him « Forgive me. I've been an insensitive asshole.» he ran one hand to tousle his hair with a nervous gesture, his eyes never met hers « It's just that all this situation is…»

« Unbelievable?» Lydia finished for him, showing him a little heartwarming smile « I know.»

Seth sighed and shook the head, then put one hand on her shoulder and, for the first time since they had met, he smiled to her.

_Lydia found herself to think that, when Seth Rollins smiled that way, he was really handsome._

She felt her cheeks burning, but she hoped that thing wasn't too much notable… well, at least he seemed not to take notice.

« I'm sorry, Lydia, I really do.»

She clutched in one shoulder.

« It's okay. I wouldn't have believed in me either, I guess.» she chuckled.

« Well, by the way… I believe you.» Seth affirmed and that made her smiling sweeter « And I want you to know that you can rely on me, for everything. I'm gonna help you to get back your memory, as well as Jon.»

« Really?» she asked with soft voice and astonished expression.

Seth nodded.

« Really.» he answered « I owe you that: it's my way to apologize for having been such a jerk and having said all those things.»

Lydia smiled again of that heartwarming smile and Seth looked away, feeling suddenly in awe.

« And we won't be alone, in this venture.» Dean said, coming back into the kitchen.

Both Lydia and Seth turned to give him a puzzled glance and he sneered.

« I've just talked to Joe about this young girl who has lost her memory and, after having asked me about fifteen times if she was okay…» Lydia widened her eyes and blushed lightly «He accepted to help us.»

« A-are you serious? D-did he believe you immediately?» she stuttered, astonished.

« Yep. Joe is such a good heart.» Dean answered, shaking the head in resignation.

« And I thought Seth Rollins was the kindest of the group.» Lydia sniggered, looking at Seth sideways.

Seth shrugged and raised the hands.

« What can I say? Appearances are deceiving.» he defended himself, winking at her.

Lydia giggled.

« Ehm. Should I be concerned?» Dean asked, pointing the stool on the ground.

Lydia and Seth looked at each other, then they both shook the head.

« Nope.» she answered with a smile « Seth and I have _wrestled_ in your kitchen, but in the end he had to give up to one of my _famous_ submission maneuvers.» she nodded, to give firmness to her words.

« Indeed.» Dean said amused.

« Hey! I don-» Seth started with a sneer, but she nudged him.

« Come on, man! Don't ruin my moment of glory in front of Dean Ambrose.» she murmured, trying to remain serious « I'm trying to have myself recruited as the fourth member of The Shield.» she giggled.

« Ya know I can hear you, right, _little fighter?_» Dean pointed out with a smirk, raising the stool and sitting down.

« Ops.» Lydia exclaimed, clutching in one shoulder naively.

« _Little fighter_?» Seth asked curious, frowning « Why does he calls you that way?» he asked Lydia, who raised her hands and shook the head.

« I don't really know. Try to ask him, maybe he will answer his_ buddy_.» she sneered.

« And I'm still here and I keep hearing ya.» Dean pointed out again, waving one hand.

« Have you heard someone talk, Seth?»

Seth bent his lips in a doubtful grimace.

« Nope, and you?»

« No, nothing at all.»

« I'm pleased to know ya two had immediately secured an alliance against me.» Dean said, glancing both of them « Especially when my _buddy_ thought Lydia was just another ring-rat and she had affirmed that…»

« No!» Lydia interrupted him, blushing « You promised, Dean! Not a word!» she pointed the finger against him.

Dean pulled an amused smirk and Seth stared at them puzzled.

« What are you tal-»

« Nothing!» she exclaimed with high-pitched voice « Nothing at all, he's talking about nothing, right Dean?» she said, showing a big smile and blinking.

« Uhm, I don't know…» Dean temporized, tapping his chin with a finger.

« Seth, why don't you ask him why he calls me _little fighter_? Aren't you curious?» Lydia said, lightly pushing Rollins on a shoulder.

He gave her an odd and doubtful gaze, then he turned toward Dean.

« So, why?» he asked, much to Lydia relief.

Dean shrugged.

« I didn't know what her name was, at the beginning, and she has remembered it just the evening after. How should I have to call her? _Hey, you?_»

« But why is _little fighter_?» Lydia asked inquiring.

« I answer just to my _buddy_.» he teased her, quoting her word and pulling up an enigmatic expression.

Lydia turned toward Seth.

« Ask him.» she ordered capricious.

Seth giggled.

« Why is _little fighter_?» he repeated.

Lydia nodded satisfied and turned toward Dean, who smiled and looked up to the sky, shaking the head.

« Because, when I touched her to ask her if she was okay, she spun around and made this kind of a guard position, as she was ready to defend herself.» he said « If truth be told, it wasn't even that bad as guard position: the arms were raised in the correct way, the fists were well clenched, the weight of her body was balanced.»

Lydia frowned and stared in the abyss, trying to memorize those words and see if they lighted up a bell in her head.

Jon looked at her for a long moment: he had learnt to recognize that lost expression now.

« Hey, _little fighter,_ ya okay?» he asked apprehensive.

Lydia blinked and came back to reality, slowly nodding.

« Yeah… I was just trying to remember if I practiced some martial arts, before of this, but nothing. However, I don't think so: I would have been able to defend myself from… _those guys_, you know?»

« They had drugged ya, not even one of us, in your condition, would have been able to do much more.» Dean answered, rage clear in his voice.

« Mmm. Maybe you're right. But, however, I can't remember it, so it will remain a mystery, for now.» she said, shrugging and smiling sadly.

« Unless…» Seth got in the conversation, capturing their attention « Tomorrow morning we're going to the gym to try some spots for the match at Survivor Series: you can come with us and we can see if, in a fighting, your body reacts instinctively.»

« That's a good idea.» Dean said, and, contemporaneously, Lydia « That's a bad idea.»

They looked at each other.

« Why not, Lydia?»

« Ehm, let me think: because you are professional wrestlers?» she asked rhetorically «And you are kind of bigger, stronger, more muscular, more everything at physical level than me?»

« We'll go easy on you.» Seth reassured her with a smile, tousling her hair with an hand.

« Yeah… we'll go easy on you.» Dean repeated, with a smirk which was anything but reassuring.

Lydia widened the eyes and spun around toward Seth, pointing Dean.

« I don't trust him!» she exclaimed « He won't go easy on me!»

Dean sneered: he loved to hinder her, she was much prettier when she stressed out that way.

Lydia glowered him, then she hugged an arm of Seth, almost looking for protection.

« If he will try to hurt me, will you protect me?» she asked with a little voice.

Seth sniggered.

« Promise.»

Lydia turned toward Dean and showed him the tongue.

« Who says he will be able to stop me?» Dean provoked her, folding the arms to the chest.

« Hey!» Seth exclaimed, offended.

« Well, if he fails, I can always unleash Roman against you. I'm sure he will hit you with a Spear if I'll ask him to: at least, he already has a soft spot for me, hasn't he?» she retorted, pulling away from Seth and crossing her arms to the chest, too.

« Hey!» Seth repeated « Thanks for your faith in me!»

Dean and Lydia remained to stare at each other stubbornly, but at the end she couldn't hold herself anymore and she burst out laughing.

« Loser.» Dean teased her, passing near her and pushing the index finger on her forehead.

Lydia waved the hand to pull him away and showed him the tongue.

« I'm gonna order dinner, I'm starving.» Dean said.

« No, wait!» Lydia stopped him, standing up « Let me cook! I wanna try an Italian plate!»

Seth stared at her puzzled and Dean turned to glance her curiously.

« Ya sure ya remember how to cook? Ya don't even know if you were a good cook, before all of this.» he jeered her « And then, why is an Italian plate?»

Lydia grimaced.

« How mean!» she answered, approaching the stove « This morning we have supposed I'm not American, right? And I've said I could have been Italian: if I'm able to cook _pasta alla carbonara_, then I'm Italian!»

Seth frowned, doubtful.

« Yeah, your argument is flawless.» Dean teased her.

Lydia ignored him and looked for the pot.

« If I don't try, I'll never know.»

Seth exchanged a worried gaze with Dean.

« She doesn't want to poison us, does she?»

« I think so. Then she will sell our bodies on auction on e-bay to crazy fans like her.»

« I can hear you.» Lydia warned them, opening the fridge « And by the way… ugh! _Creepy!_» she feigned a shiver, then she giggled « But I can still cook you something that will cause you a stomachache, so you'll lose your match at Survivor Series, this Sunday…» she added, with tone thoughtful and vengeful « At least, in the opponent team there are _Rey Mysterio_ and _Goldust_ and I'm a _huge_ fan of them. Especially of Goldust.»

Suddenly, Lydia felt two menacing presences behind her, now incredibly near and which seemed to emanate a dark aura, which made her shiver. She swallowed and turned around, a ladle in the hand: Dean Ambrose e Seth Rollins were towering over her, with threatening and stern gazes, their arms folded on their chests.

« Yes?» she asked, with a harmless smile.

« What were ya saying, _little fighter_?» Dean murmured, now totally in character. He leaned forward and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, turning to glance to Seth, who was in Shield's modality as well « Don't ya think what she has said is an _injustice_?»

« Definitely. And we… are against all kind of injustice.» Rollins murmured, cocking the head to one side.

« Your last words, before receiving your punishment?» Dean whispered, letting go her hair and staring at her with a stern expression.

_And it was damn sexy as well._

« Ehm…» she murmured, trying to think about something to say, which wasn't that easy with the two of them so close to her « _Believe in The Shield?_»

She understood to have hit the mark when both of them, despite the efforts, burst out laughing.

* * *

**This is definitely one of my favorite chapters: and what about you? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know with a review! ;)  
****In the next chapter: Lydia meets Roman and has a special training with The Shield! Will they go easy on her? Will they find out if Lydia really practised some martial arts? Will she remember something else? If you wanna know, review: the more review the sooner I'll update!**


	10. So Knock Me Off My Feet

**********Author's note:** Just because I always keep my word, here another quite fast update to thank all the amazing reviews you have left me in the previous chapter! I'm so happy that you've liked it this much and I hope you're going to like this one as well, so let me know your thoughts again! Meanwhile, thanks to **caz21**, **kekemc123**, **melissa Bradley** and **BellaRayne** (it has been amazing reading a review from you, I'm so glad you like this story of mine! I'm also happy to know that, despite English isn't my first language, you think it's still good even if there are some mistakes! I'm trying to improve myself day in and day out, however, and I hope to get better with time!).  
But, a speciale e huge thanks go to **LivHardy**, who not only reads and comments each and every chapter, but who also bears with me and helps me a lot with some translating, when I don't know how to properly translate something from Italian to English! So, from the bottom of my heart! This chapter is dedicated to you, because you deserve it for being such a lovely sweetheart!  
_About the chapter_: as I promised, Lydia has a very special training with The Shield! What will happen? Read it and you'll find it out!  
_(**Just a little warning: translating this whole chapter had been really a huge pain, because I have used many terms and idioms which I didn't really know how to translate... so, I just hope I've done an acceptable job and you will understand everything! As always, let me know if there's something completely wrong or that makes absolutely no sense, so I can correct it!**)_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**10. So knock me off my feet**

None of the first meetings she had had with the three members of The Shield had been how she had always imagined. Not that she remembered it, of course, but she was sure that, as all the normal fans, she had dreamt about catching their attention during an houseshow, or at one of those meetings for photos and autographs… or perhaps to be so lucky to meet them in a pub.

Well, with Dean Ambrose it was almost happened, it was a shame she was drunk, drugged and she hadn't even recognized him. And, however, from what she could remember, her first meeting with Dean had been in that dark alley, when he had saved her from being raped in the middle of a deserted and hidden road. And, of course, no one would have imagined that, as first meeting.

Then, she had met Seth Rollins, who she had always thought being the _puppy of the group_, in the kitchen of Dean Ambrose and, despite many erotic fantasies a fan could imagine with an image like this, not even that meeting had been how she had always dreamt: he had behaved like an _insensitive asshole_, just to quote his own words. She had expected Seth to be the kindest and sweetest of The Shield, but the first impression he had left on her had been to make her feel terribly in awe. Luckily, despite the beginning hadn't been the best, for sure, finally Seth turned out to be a good guy and she had found herself immediately in tune with him.

But, in spite of everything, the meeting that had surprised her the most had been the one with Roman Reigns. She had met him that morning at the gym and, as soon as he had seen her, he had directed her a very sweet smile – which had made her legs trembling and had made her blushing until the end of her hair, much to the amusement of Seth and Dean – and then, when she had shyly extended her hand and had introduced herself, he hadn't just shook it, but then he had dragged her toward his chest and had tightened her in a tender hug, which had made her feel more and more embarrassed.

"_Baby girl, for everything you need, just know you can rely on me."_ Roman had told her, giving her one of his deep and reassuring glances which, in addition to make her heart beat faster in her chest, had immediately made her feel safe.

_And that was how, out of every fantasy, Lydia had met the three members of The Shield and how, beyond imagination, they had offered her their help. _

Lydia was now sitting on a stack of steps rested against the gym's wall and she was observing those three guys training for Survivor Series, which was just two days away.

There was Roman Reigns, who in person was even more handsome and imposing, with his very long, raven hair, his amber skin and those big, blue eyes. Unexpectedly, he was the personify sweetness and, occasionally, he turned to give her some reassuring smile, as he wanted to be sure Lydia was okay.

"_Baby girl, for everything you need, just know you can rely on me."_

Then, there was Seth Rollins, who in person wasn't so _puppy_. He had a muscular body, evident under the shirt he was wearing and which now, for the sweat, stuck to his chest as a second skin, and his be-toned hair were now ruffled, giving him a jaunty air. But what truly affected her were his eyes, so dark and deep that, for some strange reasons, always put her stomach in turmoil every time they locked on her. She couldn't define the relationship – if she could already talk about a relationship – that she had started with him: they didn't certainly started with the right foot, but, once she had made her point clear, Seth had softened toward her and now she felt comfortable around him.

"_Well, by the way… I believe you. And I want you to know that you can rely on me, for everything."_

And, finally, there was Dean. _God, Dean._ The whole situation with him was even more complicated.

She understood why Seth and Roman had decided to help her – it had been exactly because Ambrose, first, had faced them with the question and they had been ready to give a hand to a friend. But why Dean himself had decided to help her? What were the reasons which prompted him to help her, to host her in his home, to take care of her?

"_Ya a problem of mine, remember? And I always take care of my problems."_

Lydia turned her face and pointed her eyes on Dean Ambrose, now busy in an infinite series of push-ups, which he was doing strikingly effortlessly: with the hair totally messed, which fell on his forehead in disordered, honey colored strands, his blue eyes absorbed, the muscles of his arms strained in the effort and his body tensed… _he was awfully sexy._

Yes, Dean Ambrose was definitely the sexier member of The Shield. Maybe, he wasn't the most handsome, but he had something that made Lydia feel weird and aroused every time he watched her.

_She really had got a big crush on him. And this was bad. Enormously bad._

Dean's gaze raised and in a second it locked into her eyes. Lydia swallowed and blushed, turning her head to the other side with a too quick movement for him not to understand.

Jon smirked and stood up, wiping his hands one against the other.

Lydia stubbornly remained to fix a point on her left, with unnatural interest, until a voice, _his voice,_ made her wince.

«It's time, _little fighter._»

Lydia turned: Dean was there, standing in front of her, and was staring at her with an amused smile on his lips.

_God… those lips are perfect._

«It's… it's time?» she stammered, blinking in confusion.

«Let's see if ya deserve the nickname I gave ya.»

Lydia widened her eyes, while Dean nodded toward the ring in the middle of the gym, in which there were already Seth and Roman.

«What?!» she exclaimed in high-pitched voice «I thought…. I thought you were just kidding, yesterday!»

Dean sniggered and folded the arms on the chest.

«And why in the hell would we have taken ya here with us?» he asked, slowly widening his eyes and raising both the eyebrows «Just to let ya enjoy the sight of the three of us training? And, trust me, I know it's in your deepest dreams…»

«Hey!» she scolded him, blushing; she jumped on her feet and gave him a light push on one shoulder, but it resulted more like a weak slap, because he didn't move at all «I wasn't…!»

«Whatever.» he cut off «Now, climb into that ring and let's see what ya can do.»

Lydia shook the head, stubborn.

«No way.»

«Come on, _sweetheart_, we'll go easy on you!» Seth shouted from the ring.

_S-sweetheart?!_

Again, Lydia obstinately shook the head.

Dean took a step and leaned forward, towering over her with stern gaze, which let a shiver running on her back.

«Either ya move those beautiful legs of yours toward the ring or I'll take ya there: your choice, _little fighter._» he murmured in one ear, running the tongue on his lips.

Lydia shook the head again and was about to take a step back, but Dean grabbed her by an arm and carried her against his chest.

«That wasn't an option. But thank ya to have let me the choice.» he said, with a strange amusement in the voice.

Before she could even try to protest, Dean bent forward and picked her up, resting her on his shoulder.

«Hey! No! What are you doing? Put me down!» she exclaimed, wriggling, but his grip was so tight that she wouldn't have been able to free herself even if she had used all of her strength.

Dean carried her to the ring and put her down just to put the hands on her hips and lifting her on the apron – and, in that very moment, much for her embarrassment, Lydia felt a lot like Summer Rae.

Seth was sitting on the middle rope, to opened them and let her pass, an amused smile on his lips and an arm stretched out to indicate the ring.

«Weren't you supposed to help me?» Lydia accused him, narrowing her eyes, while with a resigned sigh she bent and entered the ring.

Seth didn't answer and just giggled silently.

And there she was: on a wrestling ring for the first time in her life with all the three members of The Shield, each of them in a corner.

Lydia had never been on a ring before… or, at least it was what she believed, cause she couldn't remember it. However, the soft mat under her feet, the sensation of the rough ropes under her fingers, the conflicting emotions she felt brought no painful flashbacks in her mind, so she supposed it was really the first time she entered a wrestling ring.

She took a deep breath, her heart had begun to beat strong for the agitation and there was a knot which closed her throat.

«So… what am I supposed to do?» she asked, glancing the three of them with nervousness.

They gave each other a knowing look, then the first to advance to the center of the ring was Seth.

«Try to attack me, _sweetheart._ Let's see what you are able to do.»

Lydia widened her eyes and swallowed, but then she reached him, without having the minimum idea of how to attack him.

_Why hadn't she kept her mouth closed, instead of doing assumptions on a possible background of martial arts of herself?_

Seth remained firm, waiting for her to do the first move; he didn't even assume a guard position, instead of her, that did that almost automatically: she raised her arms to her face, the elbows closed together enough to protect her chest, the front leg barely bent, the back one strapping on the floor to keep the balance.

«Look at her.» Dean said, nodding toward her, probably addressing to Roman, who was observing the scene interested.

Indeed, the girl had just taken a good guard position.

«Come on!» Seth exclaimed, encouraging her to attack.

_May God be with me…_

Lydia sprang forward and launched an hook, trying to hit Seth on the jaw. Her fist hit something, but it wasn't Rollins' face, but his hand, which had quickly ran to stop her, his fingers which easily trapped her small fist.

«Nice try, _sweetheart._» he said with a smile «Not bad as hook, really.»

Lydia, almost having suddenly gained self confidence in her ability, tried to hit him with the free hand but, again, Seth was definitely quicker than her and grabbed also the other hand. Each and every subsequent attempt to get herself free was useless: Seth was definitely stronger than her and made no effort to bend her arms – without hurting her, of course – and forcing her to lower them until they were glued to her hips.

Lydia raised her gaze, until her eyes met Seth's dark and deep one, and her heart missed a beat: they were suddenly too close.

She wriggled, uncomfortable, and Seth seemed to understand her nervousness, because he released her and moved back, lifting both his hands in resignation and returning to lean the back on the turnbuckle.

«I think there's something in your background.» Seth said, with a smug smile «But you're too afraid of finding it out to really make an effort.»

Lydia gave him an odd look, then she heard some steps coming closer to her back, so she turned around to find Roman's chest few centimeters from her.

«It's my turn now, _baby girl_. I'll go easy on you, I promise.»

Lydia took a step back, already overwhelmed by his imposing closeness, but he stretched out an arm and grabbed her by the wrist.

«Let's see some move from basic self-defense. Try to get yourself free.» Roman instructed, tightening his fingers around her wrist.

Lydia took a deep breath, then she tried to pull and wriggle, but he remained firm, as she wasn't moving at all.

«I… I can't.» she murmured after various attempts: her arm began to hurt by persisting to pull it.

«It's because you're not using your head, _little fighter._» Dean commented, bored.

Lydia scowled at him.

«I told you this was a stupid idea!» she complained, feeling frustrated.

For one moment, when she had tried to hit Seth, she had felt as she could do it… as if it was possible she had some martial arts background. But now, she couldn't even get herself free from a stupid grab to the wrist: how could she think to be able to fight?

«You're not even committing yourself into it, _Lys._» Dean answered, pulling away from the turnbuckle and approaching her «Maybe, ya just need some stimulus.» he murmured and the thick glance he gave her, made Lydia immediately in panic.

Roman let go her wrist, but she had preferred he didn't: when she turned to look at him, he had an odd expression too, as he was suddenly in character.

Swallowing, Lydia took a step back, but she had to stop when her shoulders bumped into something solid. She spun around, just to find herself again few centimeters away from Seth, who had on his face the same stern expression of the others.

«S-Seth…?» she murmured «R-Roman?»

_They were all in SHIELD modality and those piercing gazes, they were giving her, were really scaring her._

Someone inserted a hand in her hair and forced her to turned around: Dean Ambrose was now towering over her, with a sick smile on his perfect lips, the head cocked to one side.

«D-Dean…?»

«Ya shaking, _little fighter._» he murmured absorbed «Don't worry…» he leaned forward, pressing his nose into her hair «I'll go easy on ya.» he whispered in her ear.

Lydia swallowed, her heart beat so fast in her chest that she was sure he could hear it as well. She felt his hand letting go her hair and his fingers tracing a line from her neck, to her shoulder, to arrive to her elbow, which he delicately grabbed, raising her arm until she was forced to rest the hand on his shoulder. Dean leaned more toward her, a hand that was still holding her elbow, the other hand that went to rest on the small of her back.

Taking a step forward and interlacing his leg with hers, he made her slowly fall to the mat, being careful not to make her slam on it, but delicately laying her down.

«D-Dean, what are you…?» she stammered.

He showed her one of his crooked smiles and knelt next to her, trapping her under his body.

Lydia stared at him with wide eyes: she felt her cheeks burning and her heart beating so fast in the chest that, for one moment, she suspected it would have broken her ribcage and would have ran away. Dean was now kneeling next to her, his hands which nailed her wrists to the mat, his face so close that his hair tickled her forehead.

«Ya better do something, _little fighter._ Anything, before I'll do it…» he murmured and his eyes hesitated on her lips for more than a moment.

Lydia almost hiccupped in a desperate attempt to return to breathe normally, then she squinted and tried to think as fast as she could to a way to get herself free.

_Certainly, having Dean Ambrose there, upon her, didn't inspire her the desire to get herself free._

_God, she was a stupid fan._

_A stupid fan with a stupid crush on a stupid wrestler._

To that thought, something sprang in her mind. She did not know what it had been, she just knew that she had to get herself free and prove to him and the others that she wasn't weak, that she could do it.

"_I don't need you! I need no one! I stand by myself!"_ a voice shouted in her mind.

_Wait… that was her voice!_

_Another… memory._

Lydia widened her eyes, suddenly aware of something that she could not even explain to herself.

_She just knew she could handle it._

Her body moved by itself: Dean was holding her by the wrists, so she hadn't the chance to move her arms, but nothing avoided her from using her legs. She raised them both, until she reached Dean's neck and trapped it between her knees, pushing him away. She didn't know if she had effectively been able to move him or if he was the one to pull away, simply because he had been caught off guard, but whatever the reason was, he let go her wrists and she was free to make a back gambol and return to her feet. She immediately took a guard position and she faced all the three members of The Shield with fierce and determinate gaze.

Seth had his eyes widened in a surprise expression; Roman had a little, amused and smug smile on his lips; Dean, who got up slowly, massaging his neck, glanced her curiously.

«How did you do that?» Seth asked, narrowing his eyes.

«I've no idea.» Lydia answered, lightly breathless.

«There's definitely something under that fragile, little body, _baby girl_.» Roman said, folding the arms on the chest.

Lydia nodded.

«Attack me.» she said.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

«Ya sure?»

Lydia nodded again, determined.

«Let's see what can I do.» she answered dogged, clenching her fists and glancing them attentively.

They gave each other a knowingly look, then they nodded and surrounded her, going round her with slow and designed steps. Lydia swallowed, turning around herself to be able to keep an eye on them all.

The first to attack was Roman, this time: he was behind her and grabbed her, enclosing her waist with his arms and picking her up effortlessly. Lydia wiggled her legs, but not confusing, she started to move them as she was riding an imaginary bicycle. Roman lost his balance and was forced to bent forward and Lydia took advantage of it to put again her feet on the mat. She planted the legs, then she clenched a fist and hit with the knuckles the Samoan's hands, now interlaced on her stomach. Without giving him the time to realize, she turned around and tried to hit him with an elbow on his face: Roman, though, was quicker and stepped back, releasing the grip on her waist.

Lydia couldn't rejoice on that little victory, because Seth was immediately on her: he really went easy on her, as he had promised, because he didn't put all his weight on her – otherwise he would have easily slammed her on the mat -, but he just passed an arm around her neck, trying to strangle her.

If they had still had some doubts on Lydia's martial background, thereupon every doubt could have been dissipated: the girl closed the chin on her chest almost instinctively, blocking Seth to close the grip on her neck, then she hit him with an elbow on the ribs; she didn't hurt him, obviously, because her strength was still too little if compared to Rollins' strength, but then Lydia did something unexpected: she brought both her hands in the hollow of his elbow, then she bent on her knees, going on tiptoes and she leaned forward. With an enormous effort, she was able to throw Seth to the mat. Rollins fell on the floor and she stepped back, staggering, her cheeks red for the effort, her chest that violently rose and fell.

Roman whistled and Dean sniggered amused, while Seth massaged his head and returned on his feet, glancing at her surprised.

Lydia showed an irreverent smile, the adrenaline that ran in her veins at the awareness that her body was able to move itself instinctively and it was able to remember fighting's basics that, now it was clear, she had learnt.

_Two down… one to go._

She wasn't even able to finish that thought, that Dean was in front of her in an instant. Again, he grabbed her by the hair, but this time she didn't let herself be caught off guard: she bent and turned around under Dean's arm which, from the moment he was holding her, followed her movement and it twisted, assuming a position in which was easy to do a submission lever. Lydia tried to slide her arms around Dean's one, but he understood her intent and wriggled himself free easily. Then, Lydia changed target and launched an high, roundhouse kick, directed to his face, but again Dean didn't let himself being caught off guard and her foot crashed to his hand, which he had promptly raised.

« Wow, is it normally this easy to get you to open your legs?» he murmured with a mischievous smirk, moistening his lips with the tongue.

Lydia widened her eyes and blushed and all her combative mood disappeared in one moment.

«You… you…» she stammered, jumping on one leg «Let me go…!» she tried to get herself free, but she ended just to lose her balance and fall against his chest. Dean let go her leg, just to tighten both his arms around her waist to avoid her from falling.

When Lydia raised her head, she found herself few millimeters away from Dean's face, who observed her with a strange, blurry desire in his incredibly blue eyes. From his lips, still bent in that mischievous smirk, came out his quite hastened breath, which immediately went to brush against her mouth, like a forbidden and soft kiss.

_Her heart was about to explode in her chest._

«Ehm ehm.» Seth cleared his throat, interrupting the moment.

Lydia winced and jumped back, forcing Dean to release the grip on her waist.

Lydia stepped back, her face red like a ripe tomato, the eyes downcast, her teeth that tenderly bit her bottom lip. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling definitely in awe.

«I'd say it's quite clear you have a martial background, _baby girl_.» Roman said, interrupting the tensed silence that had fallen between them.

Lydia turned toward him with a little smile.

«And you aren't bad at all.» Roman contemplated again, approaching her and tousling her hair with an affectionate gesture, to which she shyly clutched in one shoulder.

«Joe is right.» Dean said, still with that shameless smile, a hand that ran to remove his hair from the forehead, in a gesture that Lydia found _irritatingly sexy_ «Ya have been even able to knock down one of us.» he winked, pointing Seth, who folded his arms on the chest and grimaced.

«Just because _I_ went easy on her.» he pointed out, offence.

Roman slapped a hand on his shoulder.

«Of course.» he said, with an amused smile.

Seth shrugged the shoulder with an annoyed gesture.

«Don't patronize me!»

Lydia giggled, hiding her lips with the hand: it was funny seeing them joking like that, they really were a tight-knit group.

«So, how do ya feel?» Dean asked her, stretching out one hand to brush her face and remove a strand of hair from her forehead, now quite sweated.

«Fine, I guess.» she answered, trying to repress all the emotions that were tangling up in her stomach because of his touch «It was… weird. But it was exactly as Seth had said: my body moved instinctively. Even if I can't remember it, it's in here» and she pointed her head «So, there's hope.»

«Well, you're welcome, _sweetheart._» Seth said, winking.

Lydia gave him one of her heartwarming smile and he ran an hand behind his neck, in awe.

Roman looked at him attentively, but he said anything.

«Which… which martial art do you think I practiced?»

Dean twisted his lips in a grimace.

«Simple lessons of female self-defense?» he hypothesize.

«I think it could be Judo: she has been able to throw me down… even if I let her do that, obviously.» Seth clarified.

«Obviously.» Dean taunted him, deserving an elbow into the ribs from Seth.

«Considering the precision of her fists, she could be even a boxer.» Roman observed, massaging the hand that she had previously hit to get herself free from his grip.

«Ju Jitsu…» Lydia suddenly whispered, forcing them to give her their attention.

«What did ya say, _little fighter_?»

«Ju Jitsu. It's the martial art I've practiced, Ju Jitsu.» she said with no doubts.

Seth frowned.

«How do you know that?»

«I don't know. I just know it's that.» Lydia answered, shrugging and turning to look at Dean «It has been exactly as it has been for my name… or for the ringtone of my cell phone. I've just remembered it.»

Dean nodded knowingly and gave her a flick on her cheek.

«Good.» he said, giving her one of his rare smiles that she liked so bad.

Unexpectedly, Lydia felt herself being raised from the floor and, before she could even realizing it, Roman was tightening her in an enormous hug.

«I'm so proud of you, _baby girl!_» he exclaimed, making her turn around twice.

«R-Roman… can't breathe!» she laughed; Roman put her down and she showed him a sincere smile «Thank you.» then she turned to give that smile even to Dean and Seth «Thank you all, for everything you're doing for me. It's… it's kind of incredible and, in spite of everything that has happened to me, I feel very lucky to have met you.»

«Awww.» Roman said, tousling her hair «She's adorable, isn't she?» he asked, grabbing her face with a hand and softly tightening his fingers on her cheeks to make her lips pout.

Seth and Dean looked at each other oddly, then they both burst out laughing.

_Roman was definitely right: Lydia was adorable._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my story! Love all your reviews, so keep them coming!  
In the next chapter: Dean, Seth and Roman goes to a pub, while Lydia remained home to watch SmackDown, but one of the three members of The Shield decides to come back home and stay with her. Who will he be? What will happen? If you wanna know, review: the more review the sooner I'll update!  
PS. Don't say anything about RAW, I haven't watched it yet and I don't wanna spoilers, thanks x3**


	11. Trying So Hard Not To Get Caught Up

**********Author's note:** Finally a new chapter! This took like forever to be written, but it's very long, so I hope you're going to appreciate it! I'm not totally satisfied by it, but it's a kind of a passing chapter, so... I'm going to wait for your opinions, don't be shy and let me a review to let me know your thoughts about it! ;)  
**In the first part, Lydia sings a song: it's "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift: go listen to it (the piano version), it would create the right atmosphere to read the chapter ;)**  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**11. Trying so hard not to get caught up**

«Last chance: ya sure ya don't wanna come with us?»

Lydia, already curled up on the couch, turned to look at Dean and shook the head.

«No, thanks: you go and have fun!» she answered, waving the hand as sign of bye.

«For any thing…»

«Yes, I know: I call you. I've got your numbers, now go, come on!» she laughed, returning to watch the TV.

«Unbelievable…» she heard Roman murmur as they exited «She's living with The SHIELD and she stays at home on Friday night just to watch Smackdown. She's a fan, no doubts about it.»

The door closed and Lydia giggled, sinking in the sofa and making herself comfortable.

Dean, Seth and Roman were going to _"The Discordant Note"_, but she had decided to stay at home. When they had asked her if it was because of the place, offering also to go somewhere else, if it would have made her change her mind, she had denied, telling them she was just tired because of the training.

_And moreover, Smackdown went on air that night._

If truth be told, they were right: she hadn't want to go mostly because she was afraid… last time she had come back to that pub, she had had a breakdown as the memories hit her confusingly, one after one, making her feel sick. She wasn't ready to revive that experience, not even with the three members of The SHIELD making her… _well, a shield._

So, after having had a shower, she borrowed a pair of sweatpants from Seth – sooner or later she should have remedy to her lack of clothes, even if she didn't know how – and a hoodie from Dean and she had curled up on the couch, remote in her hand.

_The smell of their clothes was almost intoxicant and she could feel it at each and every movement._

Smackdown wasn't started yet, so Lydia gave little attention to the TV and looked around, feeling her stomach twisting into an emotions' knot: she still couldn't believe she was in the home of the _real Dean Ambrose._ And now, also with the _real Seth Rollins _and the _real Roman Reigns._

It seemed like a very weird dream.

A nightmare, on one hand, when she remembered to have lost her memory.

But a dream, when she thought about the brazen luck she had had in meeting the three of them, as her guardian angels.

_Yes, they were her Shield, now._

Lydia giggled and buried the face into her hands, shaking the head with an excited yelp.

Only when she reopened her eyes, she noticed that Dean, in the living room, had a piano. She had never stopped to look Dean's apartment in detail – she hadn't even had time to, they had been four intense days – but she was quite surprised to find the musical instrument right there, not far from the table. She lowered the volume of the TV and she got up, going to sit down on the piano's soft bench; she raised the wooden lid and revealed the black and white keyboard. Almost shyly, she pressed one of the key: it worked.

Her hands moved instinctively on the keyboard as she started to play the piano.

* * *

«Damn… boys, wait.» Jon and Joe turned around to give Colby a puzzled glance «I've forgotten the cell phone at home, you go ahead, I'm coming after you!»

«Sooner or later you will forget your own head somewhere, Col.» Roman jeered him.

«He doesn't lose it just because it's well attached to his neck.» Jon laughed, launching him his home's keys.

Colby ignored their comments, catching the keys on the fly, and headed back.

Certainly, when he opened the door of Jon's house, he expected anything but to find Lydia sitting to the piano, who was playing it and singing.

« _Once upon a time _

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something _

_I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome any more_

_Baby, what happened? _

_Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always._»

Colby gently closed the door behind himself, trying not to make any sound, and silently observed her; a smile bent spontaneously his lips. Lydia was absorbed and she hadn't noticed him, so he took time to look her attentively: she was a very graceful girl, who seemed ridiculously tiny inside his and Dean's clothes, in which she could enter even twice; she had those auburn hair which was very long, straight in the superior part and curled in the end; and then she had that little nose and those full lips, which were of a dark pink, in contrast with her very pale skin… she seemed to always wear lipstick; and her eyes were sweet and sad at the same time, of that tonality which went from light-brown to dark-green, hemmed by those thick, black eyelashes… he had never seen her with some make-up on, but even natural Lydia was really beautiful, according to him. And then, she had that melancholic aura around her, which made him feel the overwhelming desire to protect her.

_Now he could understand why Jon grew fond of her immediately._

« _And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? _

_Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything _

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? _

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't any more._»

Lydia raised her gaze and just in that moment she became aware of the presence of Seth Rollins: her eyes grew wide and she was about to stop, but he shook the head, showed her a smile and gestured to keep playing.

Lydia shyly lowered her eyes on the keyboard, but did as he had silently said.

Colby reached her and sat next to her on the bench, keeping to look at her while she kept to play and sing.

« _And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby_

_I don't think so.»_

Lydia turned to look at Seth and smiled, with that disarming sweetness of her which was always able to heat up his chest. Instinctively, he raised one hand and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, making her lightly blush.

_«__Oh, back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when _

_You said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah…»_

When even the last keys burned off the room, silence engulfed them, pleasant and at the same time almost deafening. Lydia stared at her hands, still rested on the keyboard, feeling suddenly in awe. Luckily, Seth was the one who broke the ice and spoke first, because she hadn't absolutely known what to say.

«Wow… nice song.»

Lydia turned toward him with a resigned smile.

«Thank to Taylor Swift.»

«I didn't know you could play the piano.»

Lydia clutched in one shoulder and Seth thought she was always even cuter when she did that.

«Neither do I, I've just discovered it. And, apparently, I'm also a Taylor Swift fan, who could ever guess that.» she chortled, taking a strand of hair behind the ear and shifting the gaze, evidently in awe.

Seth observed her for a long, silent moment, then he placed his fingers on the keyboard and started to play. Lydia turned again to look at him, the eyes widened for the surprise.

«You know this one?» he asked,

Lydia listened to the first keys, then she nodded.

«It should be… _You're not sorry,_ Taylor Swift again.»

Seth nodded with a little smile.

«Sing.»

Lydia blushed uncomfortable, but he gestured her to sing and she shyly started to do it.

When even this song ended, Lydia stared at Seth with astonished look in her eyes.

«_I _did not know _you_ could play the piano.»

«Yeah, well…» he answered, scratching his nape « _My girlfriend _plays it and she has taught something to me.» he explained.

_His… girlfriend?_

Who knows why, Lydia felt a weird stab into the chest to those words.

Of course, now that she thought about it, she knew Seth was dating someone… a certain Layla, Leighton… _Leighla! Leighla Shultz!_

God… how could she remember such meaningless details for her and couldn't remember her family? There had to be definitely something seriously wrong in her brain.

_Well, at least, she had been able to remember she could play the piano and she was a fan of Taylor Swift… what a cold comfort._

«…dia? Lydia?»

Seth's voice brought her back to reality, making her aware to have abstracted herself just in that very moment.

«Uh?» she asked bewildered, shaking the head to try to come back to reality.

«You okay?» Seth asked concerned, resting one hand on her shoulder «You… kinda went off.»

Lydia frowned.

«Uhm… yes, I guess. It was just a memory.»

«What did you remember?»

Lydia shrugged: she didn't want to talk to him about that. _Maybe, if there had been Dean in front of her, perhaps she_… she chased away that thought from her mind as soon as she formulated it.

«Nothing important to me, really. Instead, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you have to be at _"The Discordant Note"_ with Dean and Roman?»

Seth seemed to remember that just in that very moment, because he widened his eyes and scratched his nape. He got up and reached the table, grabbing his cell phone.

«Just forgotten this.» he explained, waving it.

Lydia opened her lips in a weird expression, then she nodded. She got up and curled herself up again on the couch.

«Well, go then: they will think you got lost, by now!» she chuckled, raising again the volume of the TV: there was advertisement, but in a few minutes Smackdown would have begun.

As if they had heard her, Seth's cell phone went off.

«_Hey, dude: where in the hell are ya?_» Lydia could hear Dean's voice on the other side of the line.

«Uhm… yeah, I'm on my way!» Seth answered.

Lydia smiled to him as he walked toward the door. He was about to open it, when his gaze fell again on the girl curled up on the couch.

«_Colby? Ya still there?_»

«Jon, look, you two take the drinks. I'm waiting for you here at home, I don't feel like going out tonight.» .

Lydia turned to glance at him curiously.

«_What? Ya okay, Col? Something happened with Lydia?_»

«No, no: she's okay.» another curious glance by the girl «I'm just tired and I don't feel like coming to the pub. You have fun, I'm sure you won't have problem without me.»

Lydia couldn't hear what Dean answered, but when Seth hanged up, she acted as nothing had happened and returned to watch the TV: Smackdown theme had just started.

Seth reached the couch and sat next to her.

After some seconds, Lydia turned again to look at him, again with that curious expression.

«Why haven't you gone with them?»

Seth shrugged.

«I was tired. And then…» he turned toward her and stole the remote, raising the volume «Smackdown is on air.» he smiled.

Lydia stared at him with a surprised gaze.

«Who's the fan, now?» she teased him.

«I've never denied it, _sweetheart._» he answered winking.

Lydia chuckled and shook the head.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since they had left Colby and another five minutes had passed since they had entered _"The Discordant Note"_. His home wasn't this far, it took less than ten minutes to reach the pub walking, so Jon wondered what the hell Lopez was doing.

«Maybe he got lost.» Joe laughed, amused by the image of Seth wandering into the Las Vegas' alleys without having the minimum idea where to go.

Jon scratched one eyebrow with a nervous gesture.

«I'm gonna call him.»

He grabbed the cell phone and dialed Colby, who answered after three rings.

«Hey, dude: where in the hell are ya?»

It took a while before Colby answered, as if he was busy doing something else.

_«Uhm… yeah, I'm on my way!» _

Jon frowned.

«Colby, where are ya?» he asked; he kept to hear background noises, but Seth didn't speak, so Jon tried again «Colby? Ya still there?»

Again, a prolonged silence: Colby was making him nervous. What in the hell was he doing?!

_«Jon, look, you two take to drink. I'm waiting for you here at home, I don't feel like going out tonight.» _

So, he was still at his home.

_With Lydia._

Jon narrowed his eyes and Joe gave him a puzzled expression.

«What? Ya okay, Col? Something happened with Lydia?» he asked, ready to snap out from the local and coming back at home.

_If something had happened to her…_

This time, Colby answered immediately.

_«No, no: she's okay.»_ Jon released a relief sigh and his shoulders relaxed immediately _«I'm just tired and I don't feel like coming to the pub. You have fun, I'm sure you won't have problem without me.»_

The second after, Colby had hanged up.

Jon stared at the phone, blinking.

«Okaaay. This has been really weird.» he murmured.

«What's happened?» Joe asked.

«Believe me, I have absolutely no idea.» Jon answered, shaking the head «He said to be tired and so he would have stayed at home.»

«Something to do with Lydia?»

Jon snapped his face toward him, shooting him a suspicious glance.

«What do ya mean?» he asked, his voice suddenly cold.

«I mean… is she fine?» Joe clarified, puzzled by that weird reaction from Ambrose.

_What the hell was wrong with him, right now?_

_Jon was a little bit insane and sometimes he overreacted even for things which wouldn't have to touch him not even for mistake and, by now, after more than one year of real friendship, Joe had learnt to know him and accept him for who he was… but that sudden change of behavior right now was definitely out of place._

Jon snorted, ran an hand through his hair and nodded.

«Yes, Colby said she's okay.»

«What did you think?» Joe asked, narrowing his eyes.

«'bout wha'?» Jon said, his Cincinnati accent stronger than before.

_When Jon was nervous or pissed off, his accent was always stronger._

He made a nod to the waitress to come to serve them. They ordered – Joe a Gin Tonic and Jon a beer – and just when the waitress went away, the Samoan talked again.

«Why have you had that reaction?»

«What reaction?»

«I asked you if Colby had decided to remain at home because of Lydia and you tensed up. What did you think?»

Jon gave him an odd glance, then he shrugged.

«Nothing, what should have I thought?»

«Well, I don't know: that maybe Colby is remained at home to stay with her?»

Again, Jon's jaw clenched and a tensed nerve appeared on his cheek, details that didn't go unnoticed to Joe's attentive eyes.

«What if it be so?» Jon answered back with careless tone «I can see anything weird about it. Maybe she just didn't want to stay alone.»

«I can see anything weird either.» Joe agreed with a smile «I would have stayed at home with her myself, if Lydia hadn't insisted for us to come here anyway. Who knows what have made her to change her mind…»

It was quite evident Joe was provoking him: he had glimpsed something in Dean Ambrose's eyes, since that morning during their training. There was a raw nerve that Jon himself hadn't realized to have yet, but it wasn't his assignment to point it out. This didn't avoid Joe from teasing him to let him notice it, by the way.

Their drinks arrived and Jon immediately took a long sip of his beer.

«Who tells ya she's the one who changes her mind? Maybe it was Colby to decide to stay spontaneously.»

«And, again, there's nothing bad in this.» Joe repeated, hiding a smirk behind the glass «And then, Colby is dating Leighla…» he added almost by chance.

Jon glanced him sideways.

«Why ya highlighted it?» Jon asked suspicious.

«No reason.» Joe prevaricated, shrugging.

«I don't like when ya smirk like that.» Jon said «I don't like it at all.»

_And you don't even like that Colby stayed at home with Lydia, Jon…_

Joe thought, but he did not express that thought out loud: he didn't want to bait dragon's ire on himself.

Jon gave him one last, suspicious glance, then he finished to drink his beer with one long sip, re-called the waitress and ordered another beer… and even a glass of whiskey.

* * *

«Oh my God! Survivor Series is this Sunday! Aren't you excited?!» Seth sniggered, glancing Lydia in amusement «Wow! You guys go against The Usos and Rey Mysterio tonight: it will be a great match! You have won, haven't you?»

«Who knows…» Seth answered with an enigmatic smile «Watch and you'll see: I'm against spoilers.»

The first match of the evening was Cody Rhodes and Goldust versus The Real Americans, valid for the tag team championships. Lydia made herself comfortable, hugging her legs with the arms.

«I was sorry when you and Roman have lost your titles.» she observed after a while.

«Yeah, so do we.» Seth answered, shrugging «But _we_ are still the US Champions.»

Lydia frowned and turned to give him a skeptical glance.

«_Dean_ is the US Champion.» she pointed out with a little smile.

«Mostly thanks to us, so…» Seth answered back, folding the arms on the chest.

Lydia raised both the eyebrows and opened her lips in an astonished expression.

«How mean!»

«Well, isn't it true?»

«Don't let him hear you, he wouldn't take it quite well.» Lydia sniggered, returning to watch the match.

Cody was trying an _Alabama Slam _on Cesaro, but he was able to reverse it. He tried to put Cody down with a _roll up_, but Rhodes was quicker and sat on his opponent, trying the pinfall, but Cesaro was able to kick out at two.

«No! Come on!» Lydia complained, opening her arms in frustration.

Seth glanced her an amused smile.

«Who are you cheering for?» he asked curious.

«Cody and Goldust, of course.» Lydia nodded, never diverging the gaze from the TV «I told you I'm a great fan of Goldust.»

«You remember who are our team mates on Sunday, don't you?»

Lydia turned to show him one naughty smirk.

«And who said I'm gonna cheer for your team?»

Seth put a hand on his chest.

«Hey, I resent that, _sweetheart._ You're our mascot, it's in your duties cheering for us!»

«M-mascot?» Lydia laughed «And who decided that?»

«Me, in this very moment.» Seth nodded.

«And who told you the others will agree?»

«Seriously, Lydia?» Seth said with an obvious expression «I have to remind you that Roman has had a soft spot for you before even having met you?»

Lydia laughed softly.

«Okay for Roman, then. But what about Dean?»

«We're already two on one. He's in minority, his opinion doesn't count.»

«Who knows why I'm ready to bet he would not agree with this last statement you made.» Lydia laughed.

They watched the match silently for just another minute, in which Lydia admired with a "Woooo!" the double attack from the Rhodes brothers toward the Real Americans and the amazing _moonsault_ from the pole by Cody on Cesaro.

«May I ask you something, just out of curiosity?» Lydia asked after a bit.

«Of course.»

«Why Antonio Cesaro is presented like a _Real American?_ Isn't he Swiss?»

Seth chuckled.

«If truth be told, this is a question many of us ask backstage, but no one has an answer to that.»

Lydia raised both the eyebrows in a very funny expression, but then she was distracted by the end of the match: Goldust had just done the pinfall to Jack Swagger, bringing his team to the victory.

«YEEEEES!» Lydia exclaimed with enthusiasm, jumping up «Goldust and Cody have retained the belts! They're still Tag Team Champions!»

«Hey, hold on your enthusiasm, _sweetheart._» Seth scolded her with a smirk, grabbing her by the wrist and forcing her to sit down again «I have to remind you they were the ones who took away the titles to us?»

Lydia pouted and crossed the arms to the chest.

«But it's better that they still have the title, rather than the Real Americans. I'm telling this even for you…»

Seth raised an eyebrow.

«Why do you say _"even for us"?_ I'm quite curios.»

Lydia shrugged.

«Think about it: if you win at Survivor Series…»

«_**When**_ we win at Survivor Series.»

«Self-confidence is not something you lack of.» Lydia teased him and Seth just showed her an impudent smirk «However, if you will pin the Rhodes brothers, you could claim a title match. If the Real Americans had won today, this couldn't have been possible, because you'll be in the same team.» she explained.

Seth raised both the eyebrows, in a struck expression.

«Smart remark. So, you're not just some common fangirl, you really understand something about wrestling.» he teased her, pushing the index finger on her forehead.

Lydia pouted again.

«Who knows why you all always sound so surprised to figure that out.»

* * *

Smackdown went ahead, between Lydia's comments. Ryback had won his match against The Greath Khali, and The Funkadactyles had obtained an important victory on the Divas Champion AJ Lee.

The fourth match of the evening was…

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. __Delta. SHIELD._

«Shhhh! Your match begins!» Lydia exclaimed, struggling on the couch.

Seth glanced her in amusement: that girl was a hoot.

«I love The Usos' entrance!»

«Now it just lack that you say you're gonna cheer for them in this match…» Seth commented.

Lydia turned toward him, repeatedly pointing the TV.

«But they have Rey Mysterio in their team…!»

«Lydia.» Seth shot her a stern gaze, totally in SHIELD modality, so she raised both her hands in resignation and pulled away from him.

«Just joking!» she exclaimed with a smile.

«It better be true.» he said stern, giving her a little snap finger on the forehead.

Lydia stuck the tongue out to him.

During their match, Lydia remained oddly silent, differently from what had happened during the previous matches. She made just some considerations here and there, but nothing that could have brought to a too long conversation: her attention was thoroughly on the TV.

While she watched Dean fighting, Lydia felt her heart starting to beat quicker and quicker in her chest… it was something she could not explain, a weird sensation which put in turmoil her stomach and tingled her fingertips. She breathed slowly, hugging again her legs, now pulled up on the chest, and rested the chin on the knees, never diverging her gaze from the match: there was something unbelievably magnetic, in that guy, something that drawn her inexplicably, even just through the TV screen. His body moved sinuously at each movement, his muscles flexed and hardened, highlighting the almost painful perfection of his body. And then, his eyes… that stern and concentrated expression, that lunge of pure adrenaline and passion which flowed in the light-blue of his irises, were able to make her feel a strange sensation inside her chest, a sensation that swayed on that borderline between pain and pleasure.

She inhaled deeply, trying to control the thousands of reactions that were exploding in her stomach, but the smell of the hoodie she was wearing was intoxicating… it smelled of him.

_It smelled of Dean Ambrose._

_Geez… she was in the house of the real Dean Ambrose, that same Dean Ambrose who was able to make her heart flutter in the chest simply from a TV screen._

Just now that she was watching Smackdown, the reality hit her with strength and a sort of panic started to enlarge in her stomach, shaking her inside.

When then Dean tagged in Seth Rollins, things didn't go any better.

_Considering Seth Rollins was there, few centimeter from her._

She closed the eyes and hid the face on her knees, caught by a sudden sensation of euphoria and terror, which was generating a very strange reaction in her soul.

It was a while Colby was observing her sideways, since the match had started: he was curious to see her reactions, it was the first time he had the chance to observe so closely a fan of them watching one of their matches, but in the end he had just realized Lydia was really a weird girl. She had passed from having a gaze of total admiration, to blush apparently without reasons, to wriggling in the seat and now she had closed in herself.

Who knows what was going on in her mind. Was she remembering something else? Or was it his presence to make her feel in awe? But why so suddenly, if until five minutes earlier they had talked and joked with no problems at all?

Lydia was really one of the most enigmatic person Colby had ever met – and he had met a lot of persons, since he had gone around the entire world!

He could never understand what she was thinking nor give a sense to some of her behaviors… it depended from the fact she couldn't remember who she was? Or was that a characteristic of her? Of course, it didn't have to be an easy situation to handle… especially considering that they were the ones who gave aid to her… _her idols._

If, on one hand, he had to admit it should have been the dream of many fans, on the other hand he could understand how much stressful it had to be being in her situation…

«Do you ever re-watch your own matches?»

Lydia's question forced him to diverge his attention from his own thoughts and come back to reality.

«No, usually I don't.» he answered.

«Why not?» she asked curious; she had now raised her face, but her eyes were still fixed on the TV.

«I trust others' opinions. If they say I've done a good job, it means I've been good. I don't need to re-watch myself.» Seth explained.

«And what if they tell you you hadn't been good?» Lydia provoked him, giving him a distracted smile.

«This never happens.» he scoffed.

«And here we have another demonstration of your self-confidence.» Lydia chuckled «If you never re-watch your own matches, why have you decided to remain to watch Smackdown tonight?»

Sincerely, it was a question that had gone around her mind since he had cancelled on Dean and Roman and sat on the couch next to her. Who knows why, the answer put her in discomfort.

Seth seemed to think about it, then an enigmatic smile bent his lips.

«To experience the thrill of watching it with a fan of mine.» he answered, winking.

Lydia giggled.

«And how is it going?»

«She's a great chatterbox, she comments on everything.»

«Oh…» Lydia murmured and she seemed to take his words badly «She has to be annoying…»

«Not at all.» Seth said with a soft voice, which forced her to raise her face to look at him with a covertly astonished look in the eyes; Seth smiled and gave her a flick under the chin «_I like her…_» there was a pause, during which Lydia's heart lost literally the control, until Seth added «…enthusiasm. She's able to make me return a fan myself.»

Lydia's expression melted into that disarming smile which was able to heat up his chest.

_That smile… that smile was able to unleash sensations he couldn't define. It put him in agitation and at the same time it made him feel nervous and in awe._

_He had never felt that way… not even with Leighla._

_And yet, he loved his girlfriend, he loved her with all his heart from years, by now._

_But there was something, in that smile, which was able to illuminate Lydia's face, something he had never found in anyone else._

_She was… special._

Colby looked away from that intoxicating smile and snapped up from the couch.

«I… I'm gonna see if Dean has something to eat, I'm starving.» he said bluntly.

Then, never looking back, he went into the kitchen.

* * *

«You have lost!» Lydia exclaimed, leaping up, delusion evident on her face «Why have you lost?!» she complained, turning toward Seth, who shrugged.

«We have lost because Ambrose was pinned.»

Lydia opened her mouth.

« But you… but him… but… UNF!» she huffed, coming back to sit on the couch and crossing the arms on the chest «I'm never going to cheer Rey Mysterio again! Like, ever!» she stated, pouting.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle: _she was really cute with that upset expression._

_Again, that weird sensation turned over his stomach. Again, he forced himself not to think about it and chased it away._

«Why?» he asked with a smile.

«I'm your mascot, aren't I?» she exclaimed, opening the arms with an obvious gesture «I cannot cheer for someone who's against you!»

«What's this mascot story?»

Both Lydia and Colby spun around toward the door, from which Joe and Jon had just entered.

«Dean! Roman!» Lydia exclaimed with a huge smile on her lips, which arrived to illuminate her eyes.

Jon gave her a curious glance, while he took off his leather jacket… _she seemed happy, as he had never seen her before._

_That realization made him frowning and feeling a strange stab in the chest._

_Jeez… what the hell was wrong with him right now?_

«Hey, _baby girl_.» Roman greeted her, reciprocating her smile.

Lydia waved the hand like a kid.

«So, what's this story?» Dean asked again.

Lydia shrugged and pointed Seth.

«It was his idea!» she exclaimed, defensively.

Dean took a chair and sat down on it on the contrary, crossing the arms on the seatback and glancing Seth sideways.

«You don't say.» he said with an hint of irony in his voice, which reflected also in the smirk that bent his lips.

«I like it.» Roman stepped-in with an amused smile, going to sit on the couch next to Lydia, who found herself in between Seth and Reigns.

«See? Told you the big man here would have agreed.» Seth teased her, lightly nudging her on an arm.

Lydia, who was already fighting not to blush for being squeezed in between them, gave an hint of a sheepish smile and grimaced.

«Oh, shut up.» she grumbled clumsy, lowering her eyes and torturing a strand of hair.

Seth and Roman burst out laughing and Lydia looked up to the sky, returning to focus on the TV: the segment between The Big Show and Randy Orton was just finished and the following match was a Tag Team Match Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow versus Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston.

«Where in the hell they have pulled out this Axel/Sandow team?» Lydia commented with a grimace, trying to distract herself not to think to the fact she was surrounded by all the three members of The SHIELD, the same Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins she had seen briefly before in the ring… them themselves, in the flesh.

_Oh no… she was thinking about it._

_Watch the match, Lydia. Watch. The. Match._

_Do not think about it._

_Do. Not. Think. About. It._

Obviously, it wasn't that easy not to think about it, especially when two of them brushed her shoulders and arms at every movement and their voices filled the room.

_Her heart beat so fast in her chest that, if she hadn't had an heart-attack in that very moment, she would never have it again._

Lydia tried to keep focus on the end of Smackdown episode and they seemed to respect her dedication for the show, because they remained simply to speak between them, without bothering or questioning her and she was grateful for that: in that moment she wasn't sure she could have been able to put two words together that would have made any sense.

_It was really hard contain her fangirlish side, especially after having seen them on television._

_All of this had made the situation even more surreal and overwhelming, she needed to calm down before being able to handle her emotions again and being able to talk to them normally. She didn't want them to think she was totally crazy… more than they already thought she was, of course._

After Big E victory on Sandow, there had been an interview by Renee Young to Alberto Del Rio, about his match at Survivor Series against the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena, then it was Main Event time: Daniel Bryan versus Luke Harper. It was almost the end of the match, when…

«WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!» Lydia screamed, jumping off the couch.

Seth, Dean and Roman stopped talking and look at her with wide eyes.

«The hell…?» Seth murmured puzzled.

They only had to watch the TV to understand what had caused that reaction.

_CM Punk._

«Obviously.» Dean muttered, shaking the head.

Roman giggled amused and Seth blinked bewildered.

They all remained to observe Lydia's reactions: they had to admit she was a hoot to look at.

When Daniel Bryan pinned Luke Harped and won the match, she started to jump on the spot, the index fingers pointed to the sky, the arms that went up and down to the rhythm of the _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ she had started to shout. Her enthusiasm didn't last long, though: Luke Harper knocked down Bryan with a _big boot_ on the face and even CM Punk intervention had short life. The three of the Wyatt Family dominated them and the episode ended with the favorite ones of the audience – _and of Lydia_ – lying on the mat, with Bray Wyatt and his two lackey towering over them.

«But… but… but…» Lydia stuttered, returning to sit down on the couch dead-weight «What's happened?» she complained, her voice like a little girl «This episode sucked.» she commented to herself «The SHIELD has lost. CM Punk and Daniel Bryan had been knocked down. Great way to arrive to Survivor Series, really!» she snapped, folding the arms on the chest.

Just when she heard the laughs bursting out from the guys who surrounded her, Lydia came back to reality: she had abstracted herself so much she had almost forgotten where she was and with whom she was… _well, watching wrestling had always had that effect on her._

She widened the eyes and held the breath, her cheeks became red and hot and she could do anything to prevent it. She looked at Roman first, who was sniggering softly, then at Seth, who was literally in hysterics, then at Dean, who, still sat on the chair, had just an amused smirk on the lips.

«And I can say this express all the disappointment by the fans.» Seth commented, trying to hold the laughs.

Dean got up.

«After all of this… I need another beer.» he murmured, shaking the head and disappearing in the kitchen.

Lydia pouted in an adorable expression.

«Yeah, come on…» she grumbled «Laugh at me: I'm ready to bet you weren't this different, when you were simply fans.»

«Oh, you're right: you should see Colby when we watch some old edition of WrestleMania. You're not this bad, in comparison.» Roman revealed with a sneer.

«Really?» Lydia sniggered, turning to give Seth an amused smile.

She immediately felt comfortable to know that, at least, they did not consider her too much out of mind for her reactions toward wrestling… after all, they had been fans too, before become wrestlers themselves, and that was a thing you could never forget.

«Well, at least, _I_ get excited just for past matches: Roman gets excited re-watching himself!» Seth stroke back.

«Hey, dude: you would be proud of yourself too if you were able to do a _Spear_ as perfect as mine!» Roman exclaimed, inflating his chest with pride.

«Pff… your _Spear?_ Haven't you seen my _Black Out_? That's an original maneuver!»

«Weren't you the one who never re-watched his own matches?» Lydia teased him, taking advantage to shift the argument from her and her fangirlish side to Rollins' one «You know…» she added, turning toward Roman and pretending to whisper in his ear, but actually she spoke aloud, so that Seth could hear her «He said he never re-watch his own matches, because he's so good he doesn't need to.»

«Hey!» Seth talked her off, giving her a very light slap behind the head «That was a secret!»

Lydia giggled and took both the hands behind her head, turning to pout at Seth.

«You hit me!» she exclaimed indignant «Roman: Seth has hit me!» she complained «You don't hit a girl, that's a real _injustice!_»

Seth raised his hands in resignation.

«Whoa, I've just brushed you! You have hurt me more today at the gym!» he said defensively.

«Aww, so you're admitting you've been defeated by a little, undefended girl?» Lydia teased him, blinking innocently, her cat-shire smile went from one ear to the other.

Seth grimaced and crossed the arms to the chest.

«Never.»

«Admit it!» Lydia insisted, pushing the index finger on his chest, with an intimidation which made him sniggered.

«No. Because it's not like that: _I_ _let _you win, because, you know… _I_ am such a gentleman.»

«Nah-ah. I don't believe you!» she said back «I'm sure I could kick your ass right here and right now!»

Seth gave her an amused look and Roman laughed, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and tenderly squeezing her.

«Behave, kids!» Roman scolded them.

Lydia feigned to wriggle in Joe's grip and waved the fists in the air.

«I'm not coming for you just because Roman is holding me back, you know it Rollins!» she exclaimed staunch.

Seth laughed and leaned forward, approaching her. His hands immediately went to block hers and his fingers encircled her thin wrists, keeping her firm without using any strength: Lydia could have had a martial arts background – _in Ju Jitsu, as she herself had remembered -_, but she was physically fragile and weak, she could have never fight against him.

Lydia tried to wriggle free, but each and every attempt was useless and Seth smirked.

«And now, what are you gonna do, _sweetheart_?»

The only answer Lydia gave him was her tongue stuck out.

Jon, who had just came back in the living room and was drinking from the bottle of beer, stopped to observe the scene: Lydia was still sitting in between Joe and Colby and she was wriggling, much to the two guys amusement. Colby had grabbed her by the wrists and was holding her firm. Lydia had her hair totally messed, her cheeks were red and she had an _happy_ smile on her lips; her eyes, then, were magnetic: they seemed to shine of a light of their own and it was the first time he saw her like that.

Jon observed her with absorbed air: there was a strange tingling which enlarged from his stomach to his chest. His heart was doing something strange it had never done before… _maybe_, he told to himself, _it's just the beer._

When Lydia turned her face, her gaze immediately locked in Ambrose's one and he kept to look at her with that absorbed air, as he didn't really see her. He was standing there, the beer in one hand, a strange expression on his face. She stopped wriggling and gave him a puzzled glance.

«Dean?» she called him.

Seth let her wrists go and turned too to observe his friend.

«Hey, dude: you okay? It seems you have just seen a ghost.» he made him noticed.

Dean seemed to shake his thoughts off, because he weakly shook the head and shrugged, returning to sit on the chair, his arms crossed on the seatback.

Suddenly, an odd silence engulfed the living room, interrupted just by the quiet bustle that came from the TV. Lydia felt in awe, even more when Dean returned to look at her in that weird way: he seemed to be studying her and, when he slowly took the beer to his lips and drank, never shifting his gaze from her, she felt an aroused chill running inside her legs. She looked away, nervously biting her bottom lip.

«Fine.» Roman said, breaking the silence; he raised both his arms to the sky and stretched «I think it's better if we go to sleep: tomorrow is the last day before Survivor Series, we need to be rested and concentrated for our last training.»

_Lydia let out a relief breath, glancing gratefully at Roman: he was always the savior of the situation._

Seth nodded, covering a big yawn behind his hand.

Lydia agreed, too: there were so many emotions, inside her, in that very moment, she wasn't sure she would have been able to fall asleep… but she was still tired and her head began lightly to hurt. She wouldn't mind lying down the bed and…

Lydia widened her eyes as a thought crossed her mind.

«Eeeehm…»

Roman gave her a puzzled glance.

«Yes, _baby girl?_ Why do you have that worried expression now?»

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose and twisted her lips in a grimace.

«You sleep here on the davenport, right?» she said, turning toward Roman, who nodded «And Seth has the guest-room. Dean, obviously, has his own bed. So… where am I going to sleep?» she asked shyly.

The three of them turned to look at Dean, who stared at them without saying anything.

«Oh, well!» Lydia exclaimed happy-go-lucky, getting up «The bath tub will be very comfortable!»

Both Roman and Seth grabbed her by an arm and forced her to return to sit between them.

«Hey, what are you….!» she complained.

_She was starting to hate the fact she was so weak they could force her doing whatever they wanted to._

«You're not going to sleep into a bath tub!» Roman said vexed «You can sleep here with me, _baby girl_. It's not a problem.» he proposed, clutching in one shoulder «But I have to warn you, someone told me I snore very loud.» and he scowled at Dean and Seth.

Lydia stared at him, her cheeks flushed to the idea of sharing a bed with Roman Reigns… _no way, this wasn't really happening._

«No, really, the bath tub is…» she tried.

«Or you can sleep with me.» Seth said, forcing her to turn toward him, her eyes wide opened and her cheeks even redder «The guest-room's bed is big… and I don't snore.»

Lydia shook the head: _she wouldn't have slept with Seth Rollins, no way. And not even with Roman Reigns. She couldn't have handle it… she would have not closed one eye._

«Why thank you, really, but I'm sure that…» she mumbled again, totally in awe, quickly slipping away from the couch. If she had been quick enough, maybe she could have run into the bathroom and locked herself in there.

_It was a shame she hadn't considered the third member of the SHIELD._

_The most unpredictable._

Stepping back, Lydia bumped into something hard. She didn't need to turn, to know that behind her there was none other than _Dean Ambrose._

His hands rested on her arms, holding her, and chills ran on her spine. The contact of his fingers generated a strange heat on her skin, as if she was going on fire.

«Stop ya two.» he said, bored «Ya both have girlfriends, none of ya can sleep with the little Lydia, here.»

In spite of everything, Lydia took comfort by those words… _he was saving her._

_Or, at least, it was what she thought, until…_

«She's sleeping with me.»

Lydia opened wide her eyes again and this time her whole face became red as a ripe tomato.

«What?!» she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, spinning around to face him.

Dean gave her a stern and piercing glance, then his lips bent into a shameless smirk, which made her heart flutter in her chest.

«Problems, _little fighter_? My home, my rules.»

Lydia tried to formulate an answer to enounce _all_ the problems she could have had in that very moment, but he didn't allow her to: he leaned forward and, without pleasantries, he picked her up.

«Hey, whatcha doing?!» she complained, wriggling and launching him some weak punches on his back, that he didn't even feel.

_Again, they were doing to her whatever they wanted to and she could do anything to prevent it._

_And how could it be any different?_

_They were wrestlers._

«Don't be like that, Lydia, or I'm gonna slap ya in this beautiful, little ass of yours. And ya don't want that, do ya?»

Lydia flushed even more, as Seth and Roman tried their best to suppress the giggles.

«You wouldn't dare!»

«Are ya sure? Try me.» he provoked her «And I highly suggest ya not to, I'm a little bit tipsy right now, I don't answer for my actions if ya push me.»

Lydia swallowed and a shiver shook her a little bit. When she didn't answer, he understood to have made himself clear enough and he smirked.

«Now, say goodnight to Seth and Roman.» he said with a smile in his voice, and he turned to make her face them.

Red as cherries under the sun, her eyes lucid and a weird expression, Lydia waved disconsolately her hand toward the other two members of The SHIELD, who were chuckling amused.

«Night, guys…» she whispered with a sigh, while Dean took her in his room.

Seth and Roman looked at each other.

«With this excuse he's not dating someone, he always keeps all the amusement to himself.» Seth snorted.

Roman laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know!  
****I don't know if Colby is really able to play the piano, but it fits well in my FanFiction, so... (: And he has also said to have a girlfriend, but he still has some weird thoughts (and feelings?) toward Lydia; what's going to happen?  
****And Dean? He's feeling some strange emotions as well... where all of this is going from now on? Just keep to follow me and my story and you'll see!  
****In the next chapter: Lydia has to sleep with Dean, what will happen between them, considering Dean is also a bit tipsy? And, the day after, The SHIELD has some surprises for Lydia! What are they going to do?  
****Thanks to who has reviewed/followed/favorite this story: keep your love coming :3  
PS: As you may know by now, English isn't my first language, so, if someone would like to help me, beta-reading this story, it would really mean a lot for me :3**


	12. I Have A Storm In My Heart

**********Author's note:** First of all, I have to officially THANK _**ChelleLew** _and **_mslisagarrett_ **for their precious help in the revision of my translation of this chapter! As you already know, English isn't my first language, so I asked for some help to make this story better and they both had kindly decided to help me, so, again, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart, girls! You don't know how much it meant for me!  
As well, I'd like to thank all the kind person who reviewed the previous chapter and/or has added this story to favorite/followed! Thank you, really: you make me happy!  
Speaking about the chapter: it's shorter than the two previous, but it's all centred on Lydia and Dean, so I hope you're going to like it! And, moreover, I had to divide it for some logical reasons, but it's not incomplete at all! But the next chapter is ready, so I'm gonna send it to my new beta-readers and I'll post it as soon as they'll correct it! (:  
As always, let me know what your thoughts are about this new chapter: it would really mean the world to me!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**12. I have a storm in my heart**

Even though a part of her brain kept telling her that she should have been mad because _those three_ kept tossing her around here and there, to their liking, just because they were stronger and bigger than her, another part of her mind, the one that evidently controlled her fangirlsh side, didn't allow her to sulk for more than two seconds.

_Hadn't she always dreamt up about being at the mercy of The SHIELD?_

_Which normal (normal?) fan hadn't?_

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were the sexiest men in WWE… it was normal (again, are we sure it was _this_ normal?) being inexplicably drawn to them.

_And Lydia, of course, being a very good fan, didn't make exception._

And yet, while Dean carried her toward his room, strongly holding her on his shoulder, she couldn't help but feel a hint of annoyance and feminine pride.

She did not know who she was or how she was before the accident – in her mind, now, she referred like this to the night in which Ambrose had saved her from that group of sex fiends -, but she did know how she would like to be from now on: a proud and strong woman, who won't let herself get pushed around by anyone.

_She needed no one._

_She stood by herself._

_Enough of being treated like a toy: no one will have ever make her do something against her will._

Lydia sighed, folding her arms on Dean's shoulder.

«You know, you should stop treating me like a sack of potatoes.» she said, as he opened the door of his room and went inside «I have legs…»

«Such beautiful legs…» Dean commented.

«…and I can still walk by myself.» she continued, ignoring his comment, which made her blush lightly, even though against her will.

_Oh, stupid fangirlish mind!_

Dean snickered and let her slip from his shoulder, making her softly land on the bed.

Lydia sat down, giving him one dazed glance… her cheeks were still red and her hair, totally messed up because of the _fight_ she had tried to wage against Seth, framed her face chaotically.

Dean stared at her for a long instant, thoughtful, then he cocked his head to one side and smirked, leaning on his knees to bring his face at the same level as hers.

«I know.» he blew, his face suddenly a few centimeters away from hers «But it's a lot funnier this way.»

His breath brushed against her lips and Lydia had to fight with all her strengths to repress the shiver that would have wanted to shake her shoulders. She clawed the sheets and swallowed, biting her bottom lip.

«It is to you.» she grumbled.

Dean smirked, but did not move and kept staring at her from that ridiculous distance: his eyes burned on her skin like a red-hot iron. There was a strand of hair which softly fell brushing his cheek and Lydia had the overwhelming temptation to raise one hand and tuck it behind his ear, but, instead, he was the one who raised an arm. Without stopping to stare at her in the eyes, he gently grabbed her lower jaw, caressing her cheek, steaming against his cold fingers. This time, Lydia couldn't help but shiver. If Dean had noticed her reaction, he gave no sign: his eyes remained fixed on her face, with such an intensity causing her heart to beat so hard in her chest it hurt.

_However, it was definitely a pleasant pain._

Lydia reciprocated his gaze, but her eyes nervously swayed from one of his irises to the other: he seemed to be absorbed in thoughts that she would have never been able to decipher, because that now cloudy blue seemed to be able to reflect just what it had in front of itself and not what it hid behind.

«D-Dean…» she murmured after long moments of silence.

_She was really starting to feel in awe under the intensity of the gaze he was giving her._

_He seemed an angry and hungry predator who was studying his prey, waiting for the right moment to attack her and make her his._

He did not answer, he just slowly ran his tongue on his lips, then he shifted his thumb from her cheek to her lips, which he caressed in a rough gesture, forcing her to slightly open them.

This time, Dean had to have noticed the shiver which shook her, because a crooked smile bent his lips.

«Ya seem scared.» he murmured absorbed « Don't worry, I promise I'm not gonna do anything. _Unless ya want me to…_» Dean bent the head toward the shoulder and observed her with a curious look.

Lydia swallowed and her heart continue to hardily pound in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but just a trembling breath came out.

«What's up, _little fighter?_ Cat got your tongue?» Dean smirked then frowned «_Or maybe it was Colby, huh?_» he murmured.

_Why his voice had gained a strange undertone to that question?_

Lydia did not even have time to think of a coherent answer, also because Dean Ambrose's sudden closeness made it really difficult to formulate even just a single sentence which made any sense.

Keeping hold of her chin, Dean leaned forward: Lydia felt his nose pressing into her hair and deeply inhaling then releasing the breath in a raspy moan.

«God… why ya always smell so good, huh Lydia?» he murmured in her ear.

Lydia swallowed and another shiver lightly shook her.

«I d-don't know…» she whispered, now caught by so many emotions that it wasn't only her heart trembling… she could feel her very soul shaking inside; she was getting light-headed, his closeness made her difficult to think straight – or better, to think at all. _And then, Dean was talking about her smell, but he definitely had a good smell as well: the perfume of his skin was intoxicating and was making her head swirl._

If there was a thing Lydia had learnt about herself, it was that, whenever she felt uncomfortable, she started to prattle. It had happened when she had met Roman, it had happened that evening with Seth while they were watching Smackdown… so, she shouldn't have been too surprised by the completely senseless sentence which left her mouth in that moment.

_At least, she had already confirmed she couldn't formulate a coherent thought when Dean was so close to her, hadn't she?_

«I'm… I'm using your shampoo, so actually I smell like…»

«_Me._» he ended, pulling away just to look at her straight in the face «_Ya smell like me._»

«Yeah…» she sighed, without knowing what to add.

Dean stared at her again, at length and intensely, his eyes clouded by what now clearly appeared as desire.

_He desired her._

Lydia felt any inch of her skin burning under his gaze.

«Maybe… maybe we should go to sleep.» she murmured, even though her proposal sounded weak even to her own ears.

«Mmm.» it was the only thing Dean answered, cocking his head to one side.

He let her chin go and the fingers of both his hands slowly went down to brush against her arms, causing her a new shiver and a strange sensation in the pit of the stomach.

_Again, that sensation between pain and pleasure._

His hands encircled her thin wrists – _those same wrists Rollins could have tightened briefly before._

Lydia frowned, looking at him in confusion.

«Dean?»

Without diverging his gaze from her face, Dean forced her to raise both the arms and leaned on her, forcing her to fall back on the bed. He nailed her wrists on her head and lowered himself on her, his legs softly tightened hers, entrapping her behind his body, but without weighing down on her.

Lydia swallowed, her brain must have totally left her head, because she couldn't hear it thinking.

Again, Dean bent his head toward one shoulder and a smirk formed on his lips, which he dampened again with the tip of his tongue.

«If we were in a match…» he whispered «ya would have lost.»

«W-what…?» she breathed, now totally bewildered.

Dean let one of her wrists go and his fingers distractedly brushed against her hair, which had spread on the sheets. Then his hand reached again up to her chin and his thumb restarted to play with her lips, roughly massaging the lower one and forcing her to slightly open them.

«What are you doing…?» she slurred after a while, surprised that her brain had been able to return to make her pronounce at least four words.

His behavior was confusing her… he seemed a predator who plays with his victim, before making her his.

_He was the lion, strong and dominant, and she was the little and fragile gazelle on which he had gotten his eyes. Those blue eyes, blue like the sky and likewise deep… likewise infinite. She could have lost herself in those eyes and never come back._

He smirked and… _God, his smile was so white and simply perfect._

«Ya wanted to go to sleep, don't ya?» he murmured, distractedly brushing his fingers against her cheek.

Lydia lightly cleared her throat, trying to focus and help her brain to think.

«Yes… but I don't… I don't think I could… sleep, like this.» she slurred and her cheeks became even more hot under his cold fingers.

Dean's lips bent into a cocky smile.

«Ya don't say.»

He leaned more forward and his hair fell slightly tickling her forehead. When he came closer and she could feel again his breath on her lips, the faint smell of beer filled her nostrils, generating a strange reaction in her chest.

Lydia frowned and wrinkled her nose into an odd grimace, which didn't pass unnoticed by Dean.

«Whatcha thinking?» he asked, moving the caress of his hand again from her cheek to her hair.

_He loved her hair._

_It was so soft and smelled so good it drove him crazy._

«About how much have you had to drink…» she answered.

Dean raised both the eyebrows in a surprised expression and blinked, as he didn't expect her to say something like that. However, he smirked, almost amused.

«Really? Is that what ya thinking about?» he asked in a subtly ironic tone.

Lydia nodded slowly.

«Yes… you smell like alcohol.» she murmured.

This time was Dean's turn to wrinkle his face into a grimace.

«Sorry, but it's the truth.» she added, clutching in one shoulder – or, at least, trying to, in her position, it wasn't really easy to move.

«Mmm. And that's all ya thinking about?» he prodded her again, with his thumb which, once again, went to roughly brush against her bottom lip.

«We should go to sleep.» it was the only thing she said.

_She wouldn't have given him that satisfaction. She wouldn't have revealed how much she was quivering, how much she would have liked to feel his lips on hers and not only that… how much she wanted him to stop teasing and to possess her in that very moment, without thoughts, without other words… even without love, she didn't care._

But she would have never told him. She wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't a whore, she wasn't an easy girl. Now, more than ever, she was aware of this.

Dean was right.

"_You're nothing of what you think. You're not a bitch. You're not a skank. Ya… different. You're not like that. Believe me, I've seen a lot of skanks And you are not like them. You've nothing that makes you look like one of them. Ya different."_

Lydia realized in that very moment, while she was trapped under Dean Ambrose, of how much he had been right. Of how much he had been able to read right into her soul.

Her body desired that he possessed her and made her his in that precise moment. And yet, a part of her brain, the more rational one, hushed-up each and every purely passionate and animal instinct… _she didn't behave like that. She wasn't one of those girls who had sex with someone they weren't in love with._

_She would have never had pure sex, she wanted to make love._

_And, much for her sorrow, if that night would have ended with Dean Ambrose inside her legs and inside her… it would have absolutely not been love._

_It would have been pure sex and she didn't want that._

Lydia wasn't a ring-rat. Lydia wasn't a little bitch. Lydia wasn't one of those skans Jonathan Good reeled in at bars and whom he banged without even knowing their names.

_Lydia was different and he knew that._

Dean snorted a sort of an half mocking laugh and shook the head.

«Ya know what, Lydia?» he murmured, returning to look at her in the eyes.

_Every time he pronounced her name, Lydia felt a million of butterflies dancing in her stomach._

«What?»

Dean smiled of that genuine smile which was able to make her head swirl. He started to slowly caress her cheek again, but his face pulled away from hers, as he stretched his back, towering again over her.

«_Ya really one lucky girl.»_ he just said, enigmatic.

Lydia frowned confused, but he stood up, grabbing her again by a wrist and helping her to return to a sitting position. He came closer to her again just to leave a kiss on her head.

«Go to sleep, _little fighter._» he murmured in her hair.

Then, without adding anything else, he turned, took a pack of cigarettes from the desk and went out to the balcony.

Lydia stared at the window for very long moments. Even though, in the dark of the night, she couldn't see him, she knew Dean was there, a few meters from her.

Her heart still beat so fast from all of the emotions she was feeling and her cheeks were so hot and flushed that she could just imagine how ridiculously red they had to have become, especially in contrast with the pallor of her skin. She took her face between her hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Without thinking about anything else – or she would have gone crazy, she knew it – she crawled under the sheets, tightly squeezing the pillow between her arms.

"_Ya really one lucky girl._" Dean had said.

But why had he said that? What did he mean?

Lydia didn't find an answer for those – and the other thousands of – questions which whirled in her mind, because, surprisingly, overwhelmed by tiredness and by emotions, she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Jon took a long drag from the cigarette and then he slowly breathed out the smoke, observing it while it harmoniously coiled against the darkness of the night sky. His bedroom looked out onto a tranquil area of Las Vegas: all dark and silent palaces, nothing to do with the frenetic and colored lights which swarmed the area behind, the one on which the guest-room and the living room looked out. It was for that reason he had chosen that bedroom: Jon had never been a guy who loved confusion; he needed that quiet corner, dark and silent, in which going to ground with himself and his own thoughts.

_And that night he definitely had a lot of thoughts._

Lydia.

That girl would drive him crazy, sooner or later.

Since the first time he had seen her, when his eyes had landed on her, sitting on the stage with the guitar on her slender legs, Jon had felt something strange toward her. It wasn't just for the broken smile which bent her lips, even too much often for his own tastes. And it wasn't even for her gaze, those eyes of that particular color, which blended from brown to green, in a tonality he didn't remember seeing ever before, and which seemed to hide secrets and sufferance that no one would have ever discovered. And it wasn't even for the fragility of her appearance, which made him feel the incomprehensible desire to protect her.

_There was something else… something else that had overwhelmed Jonathan Good right into his soul._

It was something he wasn't able to comprehend. Something that destabilized him, that scared him… and that made him angry.

Yes, it made him angry not to be able to decipher her. What made him even angrier was the fact that he himself was different around her.

Lydia was able to make him have a behavior which didn't belong to him, as if with every, single gaze she was able to pull out his best side, that side no one ever saw… _that Jon himself had never seen._

Jonathan Good felt himself more similar to Jon Moxley than everyone else was willing to admit, especially toward the fairer sex: he had always been a dirty skanky chauvinist, a jerk who used every single means to get into women's legs.

_He was exactly the kind of guy who liked to go to bars and bang girls… it didn't matter if they were nice or ugly, it didn't matter if they were ring-rats or whores. He didn't care about anything but feeling them quiver under him, fucking them so hard until they screamed his name (Jon, Dean or Mox… whoever they wanted him to be that night) and dumping all of his rage in every thrust, in every bite, in every rough kiss._

He liked the skanks: they didn't worry too much about anything, they weren't intimidated by his wild and rough behavior, they craved for his rage, they craved his darkest side, they depended on him as they were drugged by his aura of pure sex.

_Yes, he was just a sick guy, a really, really dirty guy._

And yet, he couldn't be or crave anything of that when he was with Lydia.

_And, again, that made him feel bewildered and angry. He was losing himself in something he couldn't comprehend. That scared him and made him mad. And from the anger bore the frustration, because he couldn't pour out as he would have liked… he couldn't pour out on her, who was the cause of everything._

_Why wasn't he able to take her and make her his, to possess her as he had every other woman who had entered his life?_

_Wasn't it what he always did?_

_Going to bar and banging girls, without hesitation?_

Yes, that was exactly what he did.

And yet, he hadn't been able to do that with Lydia. He had had her there, on his bed, trapped under his body. He had seen her blushing and he had felt her desire growing as it was his own. Each of her quivers had increased his arousal. And then, those lips… those lips which had the same color of peaches. _He had wondered if they tasted of peach as well._ And the arousal had grown more and more and the desire to taste them had become the only thought in his mind.

_No, he didn't want just to taste them._

_He wanted to devour them._

_He wanted to consume them, exactly as he wanted to consume every inch of her body._

But there had been a warning ring in his head. Something had suggested to him that, if he had leaned down and if he had stolen that kiss which he desired so bad that it was driving him crazy, he wouldn't have been able to stop. He would have devoured her…_he would have destroyed her and ruined her, exactly as he had done with all the other women he had taken in his bed._

And he didn't want that.

_Lydia was… different._

_He didn't know how, he didn't know in which way._

But he was afraid that, if he had treated her exactly as he treated all the women – as nothing more than toys to satisfy his needs – that broken smile he hated so much would have returned to bend her lips, permanently.

_And he didn't want it._

_He wanted to make it disappear, that damn smile._

Jon wanted Lydia to be happy and he would have done _anything _and_ everything_ to protect her.

_Everything._

_"Ya really one lucky girl, Lydia."_ he had told her.

_And she had no idea of how much those words were true._

* * *

Lydia woke up several times that night. The first one was certainly the most traumatic and the one which took her the most time and effort to fall asleep again.

When she had opened her eyes, in the usual confusion of one who has just come back to reality, she hadn't comprehended immediately where she was. She had to blink several times, before being able to focus or to formulate a coherent thought.

_Why had she woken up?_

_Maybe she had a nightmare… luckily, she couldn't remember it._

It was just when she closed her eyes again, ready to let herself be hugged by Morpheus' arms, that she realized that, _actually_, someone was tightening her between his arms. She snapped opened her eyes as she felt a deep and regular breath softly brushing against her hair behind the nape.

_It was just in that very moment, as her heart started to beat angrily in her chest and as she felt the now too familiar tingle on her cheeks, that Lydia realized Dean Ambrose was hugging her in his sleep._

She could feel his broad and muscular chest against her back, one of his arms had to be folded under the pillow, but the other one was tightened her in an almost possessive gesture; one of his leg was interlaced with her leg.

_She did not know if he had moved in that position during the sleep or if he had hugged her from the start, but the point didn't change._

She remained firm, motionless, breathing slowly as she was afraid to wake him up; well, yes… if he had woken up in that moment, that would have been a very sheepish situation. And of embarrassment between the two of them, that night, there had already been enough, according to Lydia's tastes.

_God… why did he smell so good?_

_Dean Ambrose smelled like leather, musk, male… and sex._

His body was warm as it was pressed against her own, each muscle flexed harmoniously even in the sleep, wrapping her with a sensation which soon passed from being awe to be comfortably protective.

_Yes, between Dean Ambrose's arms, Lydia felt herself being protected from all the dangers of the world._

And, in that precise moment, as her body relaxed and sleep returned to grasp her, Lydia realized she would have gladly remained in that hug… _forever._

* * *

**So, this is it: did you like it? Let me know with a review, they always are much appreciated, you know it (:  
I sincerly love writing Dean's p.o.v., I don't know why, but it's kind of funny and easy, even if he's quite a complicated character! I adore him!  
Btw, in the next chapter: The SHIELD has some surprises for Lydia... are you curious to know what they have in store for her? Just keep following this story and keep your love coming: the more reviews the sooner I'll update!  
XOXO, CharismasXe**


	13. Soon It Will Be Brighter

**********Author's note:** Here it is a new chapter! Shorter than the previous, but it's very important! Hope you're gonna like it! As always, let me know your thoughts with a review: it will take just two seconds to write it and you'll make me really happy! Meanwhile, really a huge thanks to who has already reviewed and/or followed/favorite this story! It means a lot to me (:  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**13. Soon it will be brighter**

When Lydia definitely opened again her eyes, returning in the real world and exiting from the dreams' one, it was already morning. The clock on the bedside table marked **10 a.m.**

She slowly stretched and rubbed her eyes, lying on her back.

The memory of Dean Ambrose and of his body tightened to hers hit her like a bolt from the blue, forcing her to snap turn the head toward his side.

_But Dean wasn't there._

Letting go off a sigh of relief – and realizing just in that moment to have held her breath, forcing her heart to the now too familiar marathon which it ran more and more often in her heart – Lydia stretched out one hand to caress the creased sheets: they were cold, sign that he had to have woken up from a bit of time… but they still conserved his unique smell.

_Everything, in that room, smelled like him._

Lydia ran one hand through her hair and sat, narrowing her eyes to settle into the morning sunlight which entered from the window in front of the bed. She looked around, giving a curious glance to Dean's room, but there wasn't much: the walls were empty, no posters or photos… actually, there weren't pictures or photos in the entire house; everything there was in that room was that queen-size bed, a black armoire, a desk with some books, papers and packs of cigarettes on it and two bedside tables. Nothing else. It was very anonymous, as room, but Lydia found herself to think that it really represented him: Dean Ambrose was a very mysterious and reserved kind of guy, someone who didn't seem to be able to show his thoughts – or that probably didn't have any intention to do it. There was an enigmatic aura around him, a kind of solid wall which didn't allow anybody to get close to him.

Lydia sighed, not being able to understand why she was having those thoughts right now, and got up, stretching the arms toward the sky, lazy as a cat. She slowly reached the closed door and rested an ear on it, to hear if there was someone at home. It seemed there weren't noises, so she slowly opened the door and looked out onto the hallway: again, no sounds.

Dean, Seth and Roman had to have gone out.

After having gone to bathroom, Lydia went to the kitchen. On the kitchen island, she found a covered plate and a note next to it. While a smile spontaneously rose on her lips, she sat down on a stool and opened the note. She didn't know who had written it, because she didn't recognize the handwriting, but the message made her to grasp it:

"_We'll be at the gym all day long, you make yourself at home. For anything, you have our numbers: we'll keep our cell phones next to us. If you wanna go out, I've left you the keys… but, please, don't get into troubles. We won't come back for lunch, but we'll take care of the dinner, so don't prepare anything._

_Stay safe, little fighter._

_X._

_PS. Joe wants to specify he has prepared your breakfast and he will want one hug as thanksgiving, tonight."_

Dean had written that message, no doubts about it.

_Stay safe, little fighter._

Lydia let out a dreaming sigh, closed the note and lifted the plate, savoring the breakfast _Roman Reigns_ had prepared just for her.

_Yes, he totally deserved one hug._

* * *

When Jon, Joe and Colby came back home, it was past **7.30 p.m.**

Lydia greeted them with a warm smile, waving one hand from the couch.

«Hey there.» Seth greeted her.

«Hey there.» she answered, lowering the volume of the TV «What's up? How was your last work-out?»

The three of them all had many bags in hands, in addition to the gym-bags… narrowing her eyes, Lydia noticed they were shopping-bags.

«Brilliant.» Roman answered, giving her a smile «How are you?»

They all went into the kitchen, so Lydia followed them.

«Everything okay. I acted good and I stayed away from troubles.» she said, looking smug at Dean, who raised the face to wink at her.

«I hope you like Japanese food, it was Colby's turn to chose for the dinner.» Dean told her, taking out from some packets some sushi's confections.

Lydia smiled and clutched in one shoulder.

«If truth be told, I don't remember… but I'll give it a try, anyway!»

Seth passed next to her and winked.

«First turn to shower is mine!» he declared then, disappearing beyond the kitchen door.

«Hey, you…» Lydia turned to give her attention to Roman, who now had his arms crossed on the chest and was looking at her with a stern glance «Don't you owe me something?»

Lydia hid a chuckle behind her hand and nodded, approaching him. Roman opened his arms, ready to wrap her into a hug, but, instead, she pulled away again, wrinkling her nose into a grimace.

«What's wrong?» Roman asked her vexed, confusingly raising one eyebrow.

«I prefer to hug you when you'll be all clean and perfumed.» she answered, stretching out one hand to pass it on his still sweated arm and then wiping the hand out on his shirt.

«What kind of fan are ya, _little fighter?_» Dean scoffed her, with a crooked smile «There are women who'd sell their souls to the devil for being hugged from one all sweated Roman Reigns.»

Roman nodded, pointing him with the thumb.

«He's right, you know?»

Lydia chortled and shook the head, taking another step back and folding the arms on the chest.

«Then, why aren't _you_ hugging him?» Lydia said with a malicious and amused smile.

Dean slowly turned to look at her, his lips opened in an odd grimace.

«What ya alluding to?» he asked, narrowing his eyes and slowly walking toward her.

«Nothing at all. Why? Have you a chip on your shoulder, _Ambrose_?» she provoked him, taking another step back.

«Ya know, _Lydia_. When ya call me using my surname…» but he didn't finish the sentence, he just gave her an arousal glance which was more efficient than a thousand of words «I think someone here needs a lesson.» he murmured after a while, shifting his gaze from her to Reigns «Roman: grab her!»

Lydia squeaked and jumped back, running away in the living room. The two members of The SHIELD immediately followed her, but with slow and studied steps: they were the majority and Lydia had just put herself in trap, hiding behind the couch. Roman reached her from one side and when she tried to escape from the other side, here there was Dean to blockade her way.

«Shit…» she murmured, evaluating how many chances she had of being able of running away jumping beyond the couch.

_No, probably they would have taken her anyway._

«Game over, _little fighter._» Dean smirked, reaching her with one step.

Lydia swallowed, then she did the only thing that came up to her mind.

«SEEEEEEEEEETH! HELP!» she screamed, catching both Dean and Roman off guard.

They both stared at her in bewilderment, but no one had the time to add anything else: they heard the bathroom's door being opened and two seconds after Seth made his appearance in the living room, running like a devil.

«What's happened?! What's wrong?! Where's the danger?!»

Seth turned toward the couch, from where Lydia, Jon and Joe was staring at him wide-eyes.

«So, what's up?» he asked, still concerned.

Lydia widened her eyes, blushed and found nothing to say.

Joe burst out laughing unashamedly and Jon wore his best grin.

«Nice shining armor, dude.»

Just in that moment, Seth realized why they were staring at him that way… _and especially why Lydia seemed now a too ripe tomato._

He was almost entered in the shower, when he had heard Lydia screaming: thinking something bad had happened, he had rushed outside the bathroom, forgetting to be completely _naked_, with his hair already wet and the sponge in one hand.

«Oh.» it was the only thing he commented, without even deemed worthy of feeling ashamed.

Lydia hid her face behind her fingers and hunkered down, disappearing behind the couch and hiding herself from Rollins, who scratched his nape in confusion.

«Shame on you, Lopez!» Joe rebuked him, shaking the head «You have just violated our little Lydia, here.»

Jon sniggered and Colby slapped one hand on his forehead.

«She's the one who has screamed! I thought she needed help! What the hell were you doing to her?»

«For God's sake, Colby, could ya show a bit of decency and cover yourself up?» Jon said, throwing his jacket to him. Colby took it on the fly and tied it around his waist.

«Now, hugging me all sweaty isn't that bad, huh_ baby girl?_» Roman teased her, leaning down to rest one hand on her shoulder.

Lydia was still curled up on the ground, with her face hidden behind her fingers: if she could, she would have liked to bury herself for the shame.

_God… she had seen everything. Like… EVERYTHING._

_Seth Rollins naked in front of her._

_She would have never taken up again._

«Hey, _Lys_, why don't ya go to hug Seth, now? He's all clean and perfumed.» Dean jeered at her.

«Oh, shut up!» she muttered, causing the laughs of the two members of The SHIELD.

Colby gave them a puzzled glance, then he snorted and raised his hands in resignation.

«You're all mad!» he exclaimed, coming back to the bathroom.

* * *

Apart from the accident with Seth, the rest of the evening went by in tranquility and normality – as far as it could be normal for Lydia spending an evening with The SHIELD in Dean Ambrose's home, of course.

Roman had received his hug after the shower, they had eaten sushi and Lydia had found out to love it. They had chatted of this and that, or better, The SHIELD had chatted, Lydia had just done few comments here and there, but she had remained mostly silent to listen to them.

They were three amazing guys and she already adored them.

In the end, as they were clearing the table, the argument shifted on Survivor Series, now just 24 hours away.

«I'll cheer for you!» Lydia exclaimed, discarding plastic glasses and plates in the garbage can.

«Too bloody right!» Seth said with a smile «And don't you dare to cheer for Goldust not even for a second.» he warned her, pointing the index finger against her.

Lydia stuck her tongue out to him.

«Dean, I should buy the pay-per-view… or you have it for free, being a WWE Superstar?»

«Nope.» he said, drying his hands on a towel «But we're not gonna buy it.»

Lydia frowned.

«How could I watch it, then?» she complained, pouting.

Dean, Seth and Roman looked at each others in an odd way, then the last one got up from the stool.

«Come with me, _baby girl_.» he said, reaching her and delicately grabbing her by an elbow.

Lydia frowned puzzled and let herself being guided to the living room, where Roman made her sit on the couch.

«What's wrong? Should I be worried?»

«Maybe…» Dean murmured, with his usual brazen smirk.

Lydia widened her eyes and Seth nudged Ambrose.

«Stop it, come on.» he rebuked him with a snigger.

Lydia was even more confused now: what was happening?

Roman crouched in front of her and his friendly smile immediately made her feel at ease.

«We have got something for you, _baby girl_.» and without adding anything else, he got up and took the shopping bags Lydia had noticed before. He put them in front of her and she stared at them, without understanding «Open them, come on!» Roman encouraged her.

Still doubtful, Lydia grabbed the first bag and opened it: inside it there were some shirts.

«What…?» she murmured, grabbing the second bag: in this one there were some jeans; in the others there were dresses, underwears – and here she blushed -, shoes… «W-what this stuff is?» she asked with trembling voice.

Roman smiled and sat next to her, passing one arm around her shoulders.

«You can't keep wearing Dean's and Seth's clothes, don't you think so?» he said, giving a light flick on her cheek «So, we've thought to buy you something to wear which suited you better.»

Lydia opened eyes and mouth, in a purely astonished expression, which made the three of them laughing immediately.

«Y-you… you what?» she whispered incredulous «B-but… I can't accept them! That's your money… you…»

«No buts, _sweetheart_.» Seth interrupted her with a smile «You're damn right, that's _our_ money, so we can do whatever we want with it. And what we want now is that you give us our clothes back and wear the ones we have bought for you.»

Lydia slurred something little clear even to her own ears, then she lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip.

«You shouldn't have to…» she whispered after a while.

«Yes, we had to.» this time it was Dean to speak, so Lydia snap raised her face and her eyes locked immediately with Dean's stern and piercing ones «Until ya won't have your memory back, ya _our_ problem. Ya under _our_ protection and responsibility. And we always take care of what is _ours._»

Lydia blinked several times, her lips slightly opened and her heart pounded violently. She felt a weight on her stomach and she felt the sudden need to cry. She lowered her gaze, without knowing what to say, and a tear ran down her cheek.

«Hey, hey, hey…» Roman held her more tightened to himself, caressing her arm.

«No tears, _sweetheart._ We don't like girls who cry.» Seth said with a smile in his voice, crouching in front of her and collecting the tear with the index finger.

«She's crying because she has remembered ya naked, to me.» Dean commented with a grin.

«Ha-ha. Really funny, Ambrose.»

They were able to make her laugh: Lydia raised again her face and gave them a thankful glance.

«Thank you, guys, really thank you. I don't… I don't really know how to properly thank you.» she said under her breath, trying not to burst out in tears.

«What about a hug, _baby girl?_» Roman proposed and she immediately turned to throw her arms around his neck.

«And then…» Seth said, forcing her to give him her attention again. She saw him searching in one of his trousers' pockets «What about cheering for us… _closely?_» he pulled out a WWE backstage pass and handed it to her.

Lydia widened her eyes again and took it with trembling hands.

«A-are… are you kidding me?» she whispered, voiceless for the emotion.

«Not at all, _sweetheart._ You're our mascot and as it you deserve a place of honor.»

Lydia took both her hands on her mouth and did her best not to burst out crying, but she felt her eyes becoming wet, so she leaped toward Seth and gave him his hug, hiding her face against his chest to avoid them to see the tears which was running on her cheeks.

«Thank you… thank you!» she murmured, her lips pressed against his shirt.

Seth chuckled, tightening her to himself and brushing her hair.

_Lydia was really a sweetheart and he just… he adored her._

When she was sure to be able to hold the other tears, Lydia wiped away her cheeks with the back of her hands and Seth let her go, giving her a flick under the chin and a wink.

Lydia smiled and nodded, then she got up and approached Dean, who looked at her with his crooked smile. Lydia bit her bottom lip, then she cocked the head to one side and opened the arms, as she wanted to say now it was his turn to be hugged. Even though Dean gave her an odd glance, which made her feel immediately in awe, at the end he leaned on her and tightened her strongly to himself. Lydia rested the head against his bicep and the intoxicating smell of his skin hit her nostrils, making her heart tremble.

«Thank you… for everything. I don't know where I would be, if it wasn't for you.» she murmured, her lips pressed against his arm.

She heard him smile, as one of his hands slipped into her hair and his fingers tenderly scratched her nape.

«No problem, _little fighter._» he whispered in her ear «There's one last surprise for ya.»

Lydia frowned, wondering what else there could have been, and Dean softly grabbed her by the shoulders, breaking up the hug. He gave her one of his rare smile, which made two dimples appear on his cheeks and which, as usual, made her blush. Without ever diverging his eyes from hers, Dean searched in the hip pocket of his jeans and pulled out a cell phone.

_Lydia's cell phone._

«That's…»

«Your cell phone.» Dean confirmed «I made fix it. Now we could discovered something else on ya, but…» as soon as she was about to grab it, he raised the arm and took it out of her reach. Lydia frowned and, again, he smiled «I'll keep it until we're back here. For now, we want ya not to think to anything else but to have fun, tomorrow night and to RAW and SmackDown tapings. We'll be back here on Wednesday and then we'll take care of ya and your past, okay?»

Lydia slightly opened her lips, but then she nodded.

«Okay.»

Dean put his arm around her shoulders and tightened her to himself again, kissing her on the top of her head.

«I promise ya, _little fighter… soon it will be brighter._»

Lydia smiled against his arm.

«It already is.»

* * *

**And here they are, the big surprises The SHIELD had for Lydia! What do you think about it? Lydia finally goes on tour with them, are you excited?  
****Kind of short chapter, but it's really important: I wanted to show you how Lydia's relationships are slowly growing, not only with Dean, but also with Seth and Roman! I hope you've liked it, I really had fun writing this chapter (:  
In the next chapter: finally Survivor Series! But our protagonists will have some troubles on the way; what I can say to you it's that it will be involved an airport, a crowd of screaming fans and a police officer! What is going to happen? Keep to follow me and you will know it ;)  
Thank you and keep your love coming!**


	14. Use No Common Sense

**********Author's note:** First of all, a HUGE THANKS to _**ChelleLew**_ for having helped me with the revision of this English version of my chapter! She's my beta-reader and I'm so happy she had decided to help me (:  
And, of course, thanks also to all of you who has reviewed the previous chapter (**LivHardy, ghunter182003, Guest **and** Devata!) **keep your love coming and let me know what do you think about this new chapter, it's really important to me :D  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-_**(new!)**_I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-**_(new!)_**A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**14. Use no common sense**

Since he had met her, Jon had never seen Lydia this happy.

From that morning she had a genuine and happy smile on her face, which arrived to enlighten her eyes in a very delicious way, making them even clearer than usual. Or maybe it was just the sunlight making them appear that way… whatever.

They had packed their stuff – and she had been so happy to finally wear something that wasn't Seth's sweatpants or one of Dean's extra-long (at least for her!) t-shirt – and they had headed to the airport.

They had thought about everything: about the plane ticket, the WWE backstage pass, the car to rent once they were in Boston, the hotel room… _but there was one thing that the three members of The SHIELD absolutely hadn't foreseen._

_The fans that waited for them in the airport once they would have landed to Boston._

Lydia was the one who reminded them that, just ten minutes prior to the landing.

From the astonished expressions of the boys, Lydia understood that, when all is said and done, they hadn't _really _thought _of everything._

«Shit.» Dean murmured, running one hand on his face in a frustrated gesture.

Lydia almost heard the wheels in their brains going round frantically.

«Well, come on: maybe they won't notice me.» she said in a hopeful tone, trying to cheer them up «Eyes will be on you, I'll go unnoticed.»

«You wish.» Roman murmured, shaking his head and scratching his nape.

«Lydia, you don't know our fans. Trust me, they will notice _for sure_ a girl who gets off the plane next to us. There will be pictures on _Instagram_, speculations on _Twitter_, gifs on _Tumblr_ and _Fan Fiction_ on you and the three of us.» Seth seemed to be almost alienated in that moment, with his dark eyes widened and the expression tensed «_And you don't want fan fiction on you, believe me.»_ he added as a shiver shook him.

«Yeah…» Dean murmured, nervously running a hand through his hair «It's because of that I _hate_ internet.»

«Maybe… if I make myself as small as possible and if I hide behind you, no one will…» she tried again.

«No, Lydia.» they interrupted her in one voice.

Lydia giggled, receiving a scowl from all the three of them. In spite of everything, she couldn't help but be amused by the situation. And then, she was too much happy to let any kind of problem ruin her mood: she was going to a WWE ppv and not as simple fan! She had a backstage pass and, moreover, she was accompanied by none other than The SHIELD: what could have possibly ruined her good mood? Not even all the hatred of the other fans and all the negative speculations on her would have been able to make her unhappy in that moment.

Though, she could totally understand the boys' concern, so she twisted her lips into a thoughtful grimace and started to make her brain work for a solution.

* * *

In the end, the only thing that came up to their mind, two seconds before they unhooked the safety belts, was to cover Lydia as much as possible, to prevent that any photo could reveal her identity, and to get off the plane separately; they would meet with Lydia outside the terminal, far from indiscreet eyes… _like it was possible._

Lydia had worn Roman's hoodie over her clothes – for once she could have on something girly, here she was again with a garment of one of the members of The SHIELD! – and Dean had lent her his cap; Lydia lowered the peak to hide her eyes and pulled the hood on her head, so now she was totally covered from curious eyes. She was the last one to get off the plane and she kept a loose behavior as she walked through the hallway which would have conducted her to the luggage's area. Seth had told her they would have taken care of her suitcase, so she went ahead. When she entered the terminal, the situation was even _worse_ than she had expected.

_There was a horde of screaming fans who surrounded the three members of The SHIELD._

Lydia widened her eyes and remained for some seconds to observe the scene, not being able to hold the amused smile which bent her lips: there were some security agents who were trying to keep the girls at bay, who kept shouting their idols' names, begging them for an autograph, for a photo, for a hug, for… _hey! How old were those girl?!_

Seth seemed to be the one who was more at ease: he stretched out the hand to high-five the fans, he let himself being hugged by some lucky girl who had been able to elude the security and he sent smiles here and there.

Roman was more awkward: that big man was as self-confident and strong inside the ring as sweet and kind outside it; he took some photo with the girls and signed a couple of autographs.

Dean Ambrose seemed to be, as usual, the less interested to the whole situation: he had a bored and little annoyed expression on his face, even though he was evidently trying to keep an affable behavior; he was greeting the girls with nods of the head and waving of the hands. He signed some autographs and took some photos, too, but he kept himself away from hugs or other mawkishness – those totally weren't his kind of things.

Lydia giggled and clung more into the hoodie, her hands hidden inside the pockets.

_Who knows if she was that kind of fan as well… who knows if she had ever gone to see them in person or if she had ever met them in those special meet & greets they did for the fans._

_No, maybe they would have remembered her, in that case, instead none of them had ever implied such a possibility._

_Well, however it was more probable she was gone to meet them and they didn't remember her, considering the huge number of girls they met during those meet & greets._

Lydia sighed and shook the head, chasing those thoughts away from her mind; nothing will ruin her good mood, not even those considerations about her forgotten past!

_She was there to have fun!_

_As Dean had said the evening before, they will think about her and her past once they come back home._

Her attention was distracted from the three wrestlers and their little crew of fans as she looked around; where was the exit of that place? She scratched her nape and was about to set forth, looking for some information, when someone tapped a finger on her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

«Excuse me, miss…?»

Lydia, still well hidden under Roman's hoodie and Dean's cap, turned around: in front of her there was a man in uniform, probably a security agent.

«Ehm… yes?»

«I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but I have to ask you to show me your ticket, your identity card and to follow me, please.»

Lydia blinked confused and frowned.

«I'm sorry: what? Why?»

«It's just a standard procedure, nothing to be worried about.» the man tried to reassure her, but he totally failed.

«Oh, yeah? And then why have you stopped me? It doesn't seem like you have asked all the passengers here in the terminal to follow you for a standard inspection.» Lydia answered, starting to get nervous.

What did that agent want from her, right now?

Why had he stopped her? What standard procedure? Someone had recognized her? And what if she was a fugitive? She couldn't know it, because she had lost her memory, but maybe someone was looking for her, maybe there was a bounty on her head! Maybe she was a dangerous criminal! _Eek,_ what did she have to do? Should she run away? Should she scream?

It was evident the panic was quickly overwhelming her, depriving her from any judgment's ability.

The man had to notice the change in her eyes, because he narrowed his gaze and took a step closer toward the girl, as he wanted to prevent her from running away. According to him, it was now clear that girl was hiding something and he would have not let her go until he had verified everything was in order.

Lydia swallowed, trying to calm herself down or she would have just worsened the situation.

«It's my duty to verify you're not hiding something dangerous under all those clothes. We have kept an eye on you since you've gotten off the plane and your behavior has aroused suspicion.» the agent communicated to her, trying to keep an affable and reasonable tone, which didn't produce any effect on the girl «We're sure you have optimum reasons to be dress in this odd way and to wear a cap and the hood which hide her face indoors… _with all the weird trend of you youths_… but it's just a standard control, nothing to be worried about, miss.»

_Just a standard control._

Maybe, it was true. Maybe she was just overreacting. Indeed, dressed in that way, she wasn't exactly the kind of person who didn't arouse suspicion: who wore a hoodie bigger of many sizes – _moreover a man's hoodie!_ -, kept the hood lowered on the head and the peak to hide the eyes indoors? Probably just someone who hid something. How could she fault the agent's argument?

But she was doing nothing bad! She was just trying not to attract attention on her and instead… she had had the opposite effect.

_Stupid SHIELD and their stupid ideas!_

_Probably, if she had gotten off the plane simply in her own clothes but separately from them, she would not have that little accident along her way._

Without giving any sign to move, Lydia desperately glanced at the three guys, who was still surrounded by the fans and was busy to take photos and sign autographs. None of them seemed to have noticed she was in trouble.

_Was she in trouble? Not yet, but she would have been very soon, that was for sure._

«Miss?» the agent called her again, forcing Lydia to return to give her attention to him «You should show me your identity card and the ticket.» he repeated.

_And here come the trouble._

Lydia widened her eyes and her face turned white: she didn't have an identity card! She didn't even have an identity since she had lost the memory!

She had no idea how the boys had managed to get her a plane ticket without all those information on her, but maybe they had just used to their advantage the fact they were WWE Superstars… and, speaking of which, they had her ticket! So, now, in addition to not have an identity card, she was even without ticket!

_Things were going from good to better._

«I…» she murmured, lowering her gaze.

She started to be in a cold sweat and to feel a strange sensation inside her stomach: how could she exit from that situation?

* * *

All those fans would have driven them crazy, sooner or later. Hell, they loved them, really. Without fans, a wrestler hasn't much life, especially in a federation like the WWE, where the universe of fans mattered more than anything else. If your merchandising sold out, you were taken to the top. If your matches recorded the highest ratings, you were considered for main events and pay-per-views.

They owed everything to their loyal fans, but sometimes, just like in that moment, the three members of The SHIELD would have liked to be _a little less_ loved from the WWE Universe.

Joe smiled and posed for yet another photo… his cheeks was starting to hurt, by constantly smiling. There was a girl who had overcome the security three times now and who was again clung to Colby's arm, who tried to laugh and tousled her hair, generating an excited yelp from all her friends. Jon signed yet another autograph and gave a smile to the girl who had given him the pen and the block note and she immediately blushed.

_They were cute, his fans, when they blushed like that._

_But they weren't as cute as another fan of his knowing… who knows if she had been able to exit from the terminal without problems._

Jon took another notebook and started to sign his autograph for a certain _Cindy_, but his eyes instinctively raised, looking further the crowd of fans – being him taller 6'4'' it wasn't a problem to overcome the tens of little heads which surrounded them.

_It was in that moment he saw the scene: Lydia – it was her, he could recognize her because she was all muffled in Joe's enormous hoodie – and she seemed to be arguing with an agent._

«The hell…?» he murmured, giving the signed notebook back to Cindy.

He didn't even hear the shy thanksgiving of the girl, because he approached Joe and nudged him, capturing his attention.

«What's happening down there?» Jon whispered in his ear, trying to act with nonchalance, as with a quick nod he pointed where Lydia was arguing, now more vividly, with the man in uniform.

Joe frowned and, while Jon distracted the fans with some other smile and new photos, the Samoan pointed the scene also to Colby, who pulled away from the girls with a kind gesture and, discreetly, glanced to the other side of the terminal.

«It's Lydia?» Colby whispered to Joe, who nodded.

«Yes, that's my hoodie.»

«Is she in trouble?»

«I don't know… it seems so.»

Jon reached them again, as he hinted the security to distance the fans, so they could have again some privacy.

«What are we gonna do?» Colby asked, worryingly glancing again toward Lydia.

«I have no idea… but if we decide to intervene, we have to be _very discreet…_» Joe answered and his eyes fell on the fans, who was still eagerly looking at them.

_If they would have gotten involved to help Lydia, there would have been many consequences, especially on the internet. And wasn't that what they were trying to avoid in the first place?_

«We wait and see what happen.» Jon said, nervously running his fingers through his hair «Maybe it's nothing serious, just-» but he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

The agent grabbed Lydia by an arm and started to drag her who knows where.

Jon widened his eyes and an incomprehensible rage grew in his chest, making him tighten his hands in two trembling fists.

«Jon, what do we-» Colby started, but he hadn't time to add anything else.

Without thinking twice about what to do, Jon got out of the crowd of girls and reached Lydia and the man at the double.

Joe and Colby looked at each other worried.

«Hadn't I said we had to be very discreet?» Joe murmured, running one hand on his face.

«Oh, to hell with it!» Colby snapped, going out of the crowd as well; the girls followed the scene with eager glances.

Joe, the only one left, tried to attract the attention back on himself, to cover for his two mates and their _very little _discreet rescue mission.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

«Hey, girls…» he said, with husky and seductive voice.

All the eyes of the girls shifted on him, especially when, plucking up his courage, he took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. An immediate fight started in the crowd, from who tried to grab that precious garment, to who took as many photos as possible of a _shirtless_ Roman Reigns – a rare vision, on those times! – and to who tried to elude the security to run toward him and hug him again.

_Well, at least he had been able to distract them._

He quickly glanced toward Jon and Colby and hoped they could have solved the situation as quickly as possible.

_Lydia owed him a big one, after that._

* * *

«Agent, really: you've nothing to detain me and…»

Lydia's agitation was growing higher each and every second… she had tried to turn upside-down her brain, to find some excuses which could bail herself out, but her mind had spun freely and panic had simply overwhelmed her.

«Miss, I repeat myself: it's just a standard control. But if you keep making a fuss, I'm starting to think you really have something to hide. You're requested to follow me with no more resistance or I'll have to handcuff you.»

«What?!» Lydia squeaked, opening wide her eyes and taking a step back.

_They just couldn't arrest her now!_

The agent snorted and gently grabbed her by an elbow.

«Come on, behave yourself, miss, and come with me.»

Lydia tried to wriggle free from his grip – _she didn't like at all that a stranger was touching her… it was making her having some strange and confused images in her mind, which made her anxiety grow immediately_, but the agent ignored her efforts and started to drag her with him, under the curious eyes of many people.

«No! Let go of me, I've done anything bad…!» she tried to protest, the panic now clear in her voice.

«Excuse me, agent: do we have some problems here?»

That was the voice of…

«_Dean!_» Lydia exclaimed, spinning around toward him, never happier to see him.

_No, okay, maybe she had been happier to see him the night he had saved her from being raped, but the sensation of relief she felt at the sight of his blue eyes, now stern and marked by an upset frown, was equally strong._

Dean Ambrose was there, in front of them, his arms crossed on his large chest and a stern expression on his face.

The agent stopped, his fingers still encircled the thin elbow of the girl.

«Yes, we do have some problems here. This girl must come with me.»

Dean's eyes fixed the hand of the man on Lydia's arm for some seconds, then his stern gaze lifted on the police officer's face.

«How come? What has she done?» he asked, his voice so sharp that even Lydia felt a chill running up her back.

«I have done nothing at all…!» she stuck up for herself again, trying to get free from the agent's grip.

_She didn't like the sensation of his fingers on her elbow… they reminded her: Callum!_

_They reminded her Callum and all of what had happened in that dark alley… it made her sick._

Lydia closed her eyes and tried to control the sensation of nausea which had now attacked the pit of her stomach.

«For now.» the agent answered stubborn, not letting her go «It's just a standard control, nothing to be worried about. But, clearly, this young woman has something to hide, because she keeps trying to make a stand. I have to ask you to let me do my job and mind your own business, boy.»

«It's exactly what I'm doing. She _is_ my business.» Dean said.

Jon's eyes fell for few seconds on the girl: Lydia had lowered her face and was lightly shaking. She seemed to be having a breakdown…_ no, not here._

He took a step forward and slipped between Lydia and the agent, forcing the man to let her go. Dean pushed the girl behind himself.

Feeling finally free from the man's grip, Lydia opened her eyes and found Dean's back few centimeters away from her nose.

_He was protecting her… he was making his body a _shield.

Lydia felt immediately better and the sensation of anxiety disappeared.

«So, if ya have a problem with her, ya have a problem with me.» Jon added, his Cincinnati accent stronger than usual, as it always happened when he was angry.

«Who do you think you're talking with, boy?» the police officer rebuked him, taking a fat finger to point his own chest, on which a badge shone «I am a security agent of this airport and if I say the girl must come with me, the girl comes with me.» he said, inflating his chest and putting his fists on the hips, not intimidated at all by Jon's attitude.

Dean gave him a long glare which would have been able to freeze Hell over and, from behind his shoulders, Lydia could see the expression of the policeman losing a bit of his confidence

«And I don't give a fuck what you say, and if I say she's not going anywhere with ya, she's not going anywhere with ya. I suggest ya to go doing your job somewhere else, because you're not needed here: she is clean.» Dean answered, moving his fingers in front of the agent's face.

«And why would I have to believe that? Because you're saying that? Maybe I should arrest you both…» the police officer established and a triumphant grin formed on his big face, now red for the anger.

Dean took a step toward him, his chest almost brushed against the face of the agent, the head leaned to be few centimeters away from the other man's one.

«Try to.» he provoked him.

_Okay, the situation was definitely going out of control._

«Dean, it's okay, come on… don't be like that, let it go. You're going to get yourself into trouble.» Lydia shyly tried to calm him down, resting one hand on his arm.

_Ambrose was tightening both his hands into two fists which were so clutched that Lydia could feel every single tensed muscle and tendon of his arm under her fingers._

«No, it's not okay.» Dean answered, without having any intention to move from that position.

«You should pay heed to _your girlfriend_, boy. There's no need for this to go any further: we have all gotten too heated. Now we need to calm ourselves down, she comes with me, I do some contr-» the agent tried.

_H-his… girlfriend?!_

Lydia couldn't help but blush at those words… she wasn't Dean Ambrose's girlfriend!

«I said she's not going anywhere.» Jon interrupted the agent again, fire in his eyes.

«Boy…»

«Hey, hey! What's happening here?»

Lydia turned around and, again, a sensation of relief filled her chest.

«Seth!» she squeaked.

_God… let him be the voice of reason!_

«Oh no, here comes another crazy guy…» the agent snorted under his breath, rolling his eyes and taking a step back to pull away from the first crazy guy who was so shamelessly challenging him; the agent glanced at the new arrived, another guy with some definitely weird hair… _mah, he just couldn't understand this youth fashions._

Dean remained firm, motionless, staring at the agent, his gaze stern and his jaw clutched. Seth gave him a quick glance, frowning puzzled, then he turned toward Lydia, still completely hidden behind Ambrose's body.

«Hey, _sweetheart_: you okay?» Seth asked her apprehensive.

Lydia slowly nodded.

«Yes… this agent wants to take me to do some "standard control", but I do not understand why. I haven't done anything bad!»

«That's something I should decide, my dear miss.» the agent snapped, tired.

«I had already told ya: she-is-clean.» Dean gritted through his teeth. _He was seriously losing his patience._

Seth reached him and put one hand on his shoulder, forcing Dean to pull away from the agent.

_What was wrong with him, now? Jon always overreacted and everyone was aware of this, but arguing with a police officer just for a simple misunderstanding which could have been solved calmly and cold-bloody seemed to be too much even for a guy like Jon._

Colby's eyes laid for few seconds on the girl, still half-hidden behind Ambrose: her face was paler than usual. Colby tried to shrug off the weird sensation which enlarged in his stomach and addressed the agent again.

«Excuse my friend, agent: he's just stressed out because of the flight.»

«No, I'm not.» Dean interfered sternly.

Seth glanced him, as he wanted to tell him not to worsen the situation and to collaborate.

«They were four long hours and we are all really tired.» Colby ended, with reasonable tone and a kind smile.

«Listen, boy: you show me she's not carrying something dangerous under all those clothes and that she had the ticket and I'll let you go…» the agent finally sighed, massaging his temples.

«Okay, okay.» Seth turned toward Lydia, who looked at him back from under the peak of Dean's cap «_Sweetheart_, show your ticket to the agent.»

«I don't have it…» she grumbled, pouting «You have it, remember?»

Seth slapped his hand on his forehead.

«Of course, you're right!» he searched into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out the tickets «Here they are, agent. See? Everything's in order.»

The man took the four tickets: _Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Joseph Anoa'i _and…

«You're miss Lydia _Lopez?_» the agent asked, raising his eyes on the girl again.

Lydia frowned, but then she immediately nodded.

_Lydia… L-Lopez? For whom they had made her pass?_

She raised her gaze on Seth, who smiled, reached her and passed his arm around her shoulders.

«Yep, she's my _cousin._»

Lydia glanced at him sideways, but she tried to keep a serious and calm expression.

_She, Seth Rollins' cousin. Yeah, right._

The agent scrutinized them for a long instant, then he returned to look at the tickets.

«So, you're… Colby Lopez, right?»

«Exactly.» Seth answered, still with that polite smile.

The eyes of the agent moved on Dean, who was still staring at him as he would have liked to dig a hole in his forehead.

«And he is…?»

«It's not your fucking bus-»

«He's Jonathan Good.» Seth said out loud to drown Jon's words. Jon scowled at him.

«And who's Joseph Anoa'i…?»

_It was clear that man wasn't a wrestling fan._

«It's that big man over there, the one who's surrounded by all those girls, if you can see him.» Seth answered, pointing with his thumb toward the numerous group of fans who still surrounded Roman Reigns. The agent narrowed.

«He is… that _half-naked_ guy?» he asked with an even more unnerved tone.

Lydia widened her eyes and tried to go on tiptoes to make sure what the agent was saying was the truth.

_And then, she couldn't have handled herself: when her fan brain had heard the words Joseph Anoa'i – a.k.a. Roman Reigns – and half-naked, her body had moved by itself._

Dean turned to scowl at her, too, even though, deep in his blue irises there was now a hint of amusement, which softened a bit the latent anger which had colored them until now. Lydia, too busy trying to see Roman bare-breasted, didn't even noticed him, so Jon snorted and placed one hand on her head, forcing her to lower down again, from the moment she had gone on tiptoes trying to see something – and also in vain, because her height hadn't allowed her to overcome the rabble of fans who were surrounding Joe.

«Hey!» she protested under her breath.

«Let's try not to attract any further attention, whatcha think?» he murmured out of the corner of his mouth, his tone still upset.

Lydia folded her arms to the chest and pouted and Dean looked up to the sky.

_That girl would drive him crazy._

«So, that is him?» the agent asked again, impatient «And then, why he's among all those girls… who is he some kind of celebrity?!» then a light had to be turned on in his empty head, because his face enlightened in the new awareness «Oh! You're those _boxers_ who had to arrive today!»

«Wrestlers.» Dean corrected him with an annoyed snort.

«Wrestlers, boxers, like there is any difference. Oh, yes, there's a difference: _wrestling is fake!_»

Jon's hand contracted into a dangerous fist, which he would have gladly thrown to the piggy face of the agent, if Lydia hadn't read the situation in time.

Surprising herself first, she slipped in between Dean and Seth and raised both her hand, resting them each on an arm of the two guys – now also Seth, after that statement of the agent, was starting to lose his patience.

The only touch of her light fingers seemed to be able to distract Jon and Colby, who shifted their angry gaze from the agent to Lydia.

«Listen, agent: I am really sorry for making a fuss, okay? It's just that _my cousin _and his friends, as you can see, really draw the attention. Wrestling fandom is crazy and, even though they're the most loyal fans you can find around, sometimes they go in high spirits being so close to their idols, as you can see from the screaming crowd of girls who's surrounding _Joseph_.» it was the first time she called a member of The SHIELD with his real name, but she was sure that, if she had referred to him as Roman Reigns, the agent wouldn't have understood… and he already seemed to be having hard time trying to follow her speech «I'm dressed like this and I walked stealthy simply because I didn't want to draw the attention of the fans or you can totally imagine the speculations that could start on the internet…» again, from the idiotic expression on the agent's face, he surely couldn't imagine it, but Lydia went ahead anyway «But I'm with them and I've done nothing bad. You have my ticket and…» Lydia looked around quickly and, making herself sure the eyes of the fans were still all on the half-naked Roman, she lowered the hood, gave back the cap to Dean and unzipped the hoodie, revealing anything but her body dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt «See? I'm not hiding anything. Now, can we go, please?»

Lydia gave the agent her best, innocent smile and both Dean and Seth looked at her astonished.

_Where in the hell did she pull out that gift of the gab?_

The agent looked at her astonished as well, even though for different reasons from the two wrestlers' ones. In the end, he scratched his nape with a nervous gesture.

«Listen, girl: I didn't understand half of the things you said, but that's okay, you win. I trust you!» he snapped, raising both his hands in resignation «I've checked your tickets, I've ascertained you have nothing inside that huge hoodie, your explanation should be logical, even if I don't understand it, so… yeah, get the hell out of my sight!»

Lydia gave him a new smile.

«Thanks, agent!»

«Thank my ass…» Jon murmured, as the man turned on his heels and went away, the hands in his hair.

Lydia lightly slapped him on the arm and Dean turned to give her an odd glance.

«What?» she asked innocently.

Dean didn't answer, he just pressed his cap again on her head and lowered the peak on her eyes.

«Cover yourself, we're not out of danger yet.»

Lydia furtively glanced toward the fans, noticing that some of them was slowly (_really slowly)_ diverting their attention from Roman and his well shown pectorals and abs and they was starting looking for the other two members of The SHIELD, who had disappeared from a bit of time.

Lydia quickly gave them her back and closed again the hoodie, lowering the hood on her head.

«I'm gonna give a hand to Joe and distract the fans, I don't think he can resist for long. You take her out of here, we'll meet you at the car.» Colby said.

He winked at Lydia and smiled to her, then he turned and ran toward the crowd of girls, who swallowed him in less than a second.

Lydia observed the scene with a little smile, but Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to himself, leaning down to hide her as much as possible from indiscreet eyes.

«Let's go.» he murmured in her ear, starting to drag her toward the exit.

«Uhm…Dean?»

«Mmm?»

Lydia clung to his side, one hand which weakly clawed the shirt on his chest, trying to keep her balance and the long steps of his strides.

«Thank you for coming to my aid.» she shyly smiled, lowering her gaze and feeling the familiar sting on her cheeks.

Jon didn't lower his head to observe her nor did he stop, but a smile formed on his lips.

«How many times do I have to repeat myself, Lydia_?_ Ya a problem of _mine_, now. And I always take care of what is _mine._»

Lydia couldn't help but feel millions of butterflies agitating their wings in her stomach.

_Just two words resounded in her mind._

_You._

_Mine._

* * *

**So, what do you think about this new chapter? Do you like it? Let me know (:  
In the next chapter: there will be some discussions, Lydia will meet some other WWE Superstars and Survivor Series!** If you remember it, Dean was the first one to be eliminated, so... enough spoilers! ;)  
PS. I have a very important question for you, answer it because it will help me to understand how to set up the rest of this story: what would you like to see once we're inside WWE shows? The entire story should remain set up on a reality profile, and so, as it actually is, matches are already established, written promos, wrestlers already knows who's gonna win/lose a match etc... or would you prefer everything to be set up in kay-fabe? So, matches and storyline are still decided by the upper management, but the matches are more "real" (if you understand what I mean), in the sense that win/lost aren't predetermined? Let me know, it's super important!**


	15. You Smile That Beautiful Smile

**********Author's note:** As always, I HUGE THANKS to **ChelleLew** for beta-reading this chapter! She's amazing and I'm loving working with her! (:  
Then, another huge thanks to all of you who have added this story to favorite/followed and who let me know what you think about each in every chapter with your beautiful reviews! So, thanks **LivHardy** (who's always such a muse to me!), **ChelleLew **(again *heart*), **ghunter182003**, **Devata **(who is writing an amazing Roman/OC, "Taste of Ambrosia", go read it!), **AnonForNow** (Hope you're gonna reveal yourself, sooner or later! But thanks for reviewing!), **glamourgalxo **and **kuzon98**! Your words mean the world to me, so: keep your love coming!  
What else to say? Hope you're gonna like this new chapter!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**15. You smile that beautiful smile**

When Joe and Colby caught up with Jon and Lydia, they were already inside the rented car, a big black SUV with tinted glass to have some privacy… _at least in there._

Joe and Colby put the suitcases in the trunk and then they quickly got in the car, in the back seats, because Jon was already sat at the driver's seat and Lydia was sitting next to him.

«Those girls are crazy, man.» Joe sighed, once he was safe inside the car.

Lydia turned to glance at them in amusement_, saying that the two guys were disheveled was a simple understatement._

Seth had his hair all ruffled and he seemed to have just finished a long and exhausting match; Roman, still shirtless – which made Lydia blush again, even if against her will, was short of breath and was trying to pull himself together, one hand on his forehead and his head thrown back against the headrest.

«You okay?» she asked, not being able to hold back a little smile.

Seth scowled at her and tried to tame his hair in a ponytail, with no results. Roman didn't even open his eyes.

«_Please,_ Jon.» he said « Just go.»

Dean sniggered and started the car, exiting from the airport's parking lot.

«Next time we leave _him_ alone among fans, eh…» Seth grumbled.

Lydia tried to hold back another laugh without success and when Seth gave her another nasty look, she concentrated on the zip of the hoodie she was still wearing. She unzipped it and gave it back to Roman.

«I think you need this more than me, right now.» she said, turning around in her seat to look at Reigns, who was sitting behind her. «Thanks, by the way.»

Joe opened his eyes and gave her one of his usual kind smiles, did a thanksgiving nod with his head and put on the hoodie. Lydia remained sitting backwards, her arms hugging her seatback and her eyes on the two guys in the back who were trying to recompose themselves.

«It's always like that?» she asked curious, still with an hint of amusement in her voice «I mean, with the fans.»

«Sometimes, it's even worse.» answered Seth, who seemed to have won his battle against his hair, which was now tied into a low tail «I told you they're crazy.» he added, turning to look at her and whirling his index finger next to his temple.

Lydia laughed and Colby's frown melted at that sound, immediately feeling more relaxed.

_Lydia did really have a sweet laugh._

«Hey, you.» Dean's voice forced Lydia to shift her gaze from Seth's smile and to bring her attention back to the driver. «Turn around, sit down and fasten your seat belt.»

Lydia frowned.

«What's this bossy tone, right now? You seem my father…» she muttered, without hinting at turning around.

Dean glanced her sideways.

«How do ya know? _Ya don't even remember how your father is_.»

Lydia widened her eyes and a deaf pain enlarged in her chest.

A tensed silence immediately fell inside the car, while Lydia stared at Dean with a weird expression on her face; he never turned himself to look at her and kept his eyes fixed on the road.

«That was quite harsh, dude.» Roman rebuked him sternly.

«Yeah! How mean!» Lydia exclaimed, turning away and crossing her arms on the headrest, without having any intention of following his orders «That's why I'm not doing anything you said! You have to learn to be kinder next time.» she said, sticking her tongue out to Dean.

Colby observed her with an odd glance. Lydia did not seem to have taken offence at Jon's words and that was a relief. He didn't want that because of a stupid joke. He didn't want her mood to get worse; that policeman hadn't been able to take away the smile from her lips, he didn't understand why Ambrose should even try to.

_However, that statement was really uncalled-for._

«Lydia: do what I told ya and put your ass down on the seat.» Dean repeated and there was no hint of amusement in his voice.

«No.» she answered, capricious as a child, without hinting at moving from her position.

«Lydia, do not force me to stop the car and put your ass down myself.» he warned her.

The girl did not move, her eyes fixed on Roman and Seth, who looked at her with worried gazes.

«_Baby girl,_ I'm saying it for your benefit; do what he told you.» Roman murmured and Seth nodded slowly.

«For my benefit?» she repeated skeptically. «Why? What's he gonna do? Inst-» but she couldn't finish the sentence.

The brakes on the car slammed with a shrill sound and both Seth and Roman had to hold on tightly to the car doors so they did not fly in the front. Lydia, totally caught off guard, risked flying against the windshield, but Dean stretched out one arm in front of her and stopped her, pushing her back against the seat.

«Told you so…» Roman muttered.

Lydia breathed quickly, trying to stabilize her heartbeat which, due to the scare, had raced beyond measure.

«ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?!» she yelled at Dean, an upset expression on her face.

He didn't even turn to look at her.

«The seat belt, Lydia. Now.» he repeated, again with the authoritative and stern tone.

Lydia swallowed and quickly sat down and fastened the belt, her hands still trembling in fright.

«Happy now?»

She saw him grinning.

«Much.» he answered, as he slipped back in the traffic.

_Lydia had always suspected that Dean Ambrose wasn't quite normal, but she had never thought he could be this crazy. Slamming on the breaks in that way, in the middle of the road, risking a rear-end accident, just to force her to follow his orders. She couldn't believe it._

Seth appeared in between the front seats, facing toward the girl.

«You know, _sweetheart,_ maybe there's something you should know.» he said, with an half smile. Lydia turned to look at him «Jon gets quite nervous when he's the one driving, so you shouldn't contradict him.»

«Ya should _never_ contradict me, Lydia.» Dean corrected him, again with that smirk on his lips.

«You couldn't warn me before?» Lydia said, scowling first at Dean and then at Seth.

Colby raised both his hands in resignation and came back to sit.

«Now you know.» he answered.

«Why thank you.» she grumbled and folded her arms on her chest, turning her face toward the view which raced outside the window.

* * *

When they arrived to the hotel, there were already a lot of Superstars and Divas who roamed the halls, waiting to be allocated to their various rooms.

Lydia tried her best to contain fangirlish side, while she entered alongside The SHIELD into the hotel. Luckily, no one paid too much attention to her: they were all too busy thinking about their own business. Who noticed her, gave her just some curious glances – such as Jack Swagger (Gosh, that was really him… in person, he was definitely more handsome, could she admit it?) or Randy Orton (she had never been a huge fan of him, but seeing him in person still had an effect on her!); while, someone else gave her a smile of circumstance – like Dolph Ziggler, who even greeted her with a gesture of the hand, and Daniel Bryan and his bride-to-be Brie.

The three SHIELD members did not stop to talk with anybody, they quickly did the check-in at reception and the woman who worked back there, after giving them many more smiles than she could count on the fingertips of her hands, gave them the card to their room. Without saying a single word, Lydia shyly followed them through the hallway and then into the elevator.

Jon, Joe and Colby always divided a suite since they had quickly shot to the top of the federation. When they entered the room, Lydia couldn't help but release a dreamy sigh, much to the amusement of the three guys.

«Wow… this room is… wow.» she said, proceeding down the short hallway and to arrive in the enormous living room «I think this room is bigger than my entire house… not that I can remember it right now, but…»

While Joe, Jon and Colby arranged their luggage in their rooms, Lydia looked around. The suite was composed of several rooms; the principal one, the one where she was now, was a big living room with a corner sofa in the middle, a coffee table with some welcoming cocktails and appetizers on it, and a white marbled fireplace, on which a flat screen TV was hung. Behind the sofa there were a series of rectangular windows, one connected to the other, which composed a glass wall, beyond which she could admire the magnificent sight of Boston.

Lydia went near the coffee table and stole a strawberry from the fruit basket which had been left there as welcome present. Keeping a look around, she counted the number of the doors which leaded into the other rooms, wondering how big that suite could be.

_Three doors._

Lydia frowned as the three members of The SHIELD exited each from his own room.

_Right, three doors for three members of The SHIELD._

_And what about her?_

She had the feeling she had already lived that scene and it wasn't just a déjà-vu.

_Where would she have slept?_

«…dia? Lydia?»

«_Baby girl?_»

Roman's voice forced her to come back to reality. Lydia shook the head and her eyes finally focused on the Samoan's figure, who was now looking at her from above with a contrite expression.

«You okay?» he asked apprehensive.

Lydia smiled and nodded, but then she ran a hand through her hair, in awe.

«Lydia, what's wrong?» Dean approached them and scrutinized the girl with a deep glance.

_Even if he knew her for quite a short time, Lydia had become like an open book to him. And, when she had that weird expression on her face, it meant she was elaborating on a thought that, for some strange reason, she wasn't really sure she wanted to express out loud._

Indeed, Lydia avoided his eyes and wrinkled her nose into a grimace.

«No, it's nothing. I was just wondering… well, where I would sleep, this time.» she finally revealed, biting her bottom lip.

Seth sniggered. There was something in Lydia's behaviors, which made her always adorable in his eyes.

«Unfortunately, WWE rents all the hotel rooms for us, so we couldn't have asked for a suite with another room for you.» Roman explained with a little smile.

«Oh.»

«So: it's up to you, _sweetheart._ You can sleep with whomever you want. Every room has a queen-size bed…» Seth said, winking.

Lydia widened her eyes and blushed… _again, hadn't she already been in that situation?_

She didn't have time to answer, though.

«No, she can't sleep with whomever she wants.» Dean interfered, putting an arm around her shoulders and tightening her to himself, in an almost possessive gesture «She's sleeping with me.»

_And here we are again._

Lydia, now pressed against Ambrose's muscular chest, feeling her cheeks blush red with fire.

«W-what?» it was the only thing she was able to stutter, pushing both her hands on his chest and trying to pull away from him, with no results. Dean's grip was too strong.

Roman couldn't help but snigger and that made her cheeks flush even more.

_It always seemed Joe was able to see something funny that she couldn't remotely catch. It was just like he knew something she was oblivious of._

Dean lowered his head to give her an odd glance, so piercing and intense that she felt naked around him… _and this didn't help her nervousness._

«Why, ya wanted to sleep with one of them, instead?» he asked; his voice was rough and stern and his breathe brushed against her steaming cheek, making her lightly tremble.

Jon smirked: _he loved when Lydia reacted like that to him… there was something, in the shy expression of her eyes, in the redness of her cheeks, in the shivers which shook her shoulders, that simply… turned him on._

«I-I haven't said this...» she grumbled, lowering her gaze «But sometimes, I'd like to make decisions myself.»

«Aww, like ya can.» Dean teased her, pouting.

Lydia slapped him on the chest, annoyed.

«Will you stop being such a jerk, today?» she rebuked him, scowling at him.

«Only today?» Seth said, making Roman laugh.

«Jerk or not, ya sleeping with me.» Dean shot back, not affected at all by Lydia's words «Those two…» he raised the index finger of the hand which was rested on the girl's shoulder, to point at Seth and Roman «Are happily involved in relationships, and Joe has even a daughter. Ya don't wanna ruin their love stories, do ya?» he asked with an hint of irony in his voice, while he turned to look at her again, slowly widening his eyes and raising both his eyebrows.

Lydia opened her mouth, but she found nothing witty to say, so she just hushed. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed the arms on the chest.

Seth gave her a sympathetic glance and Roman shrugged and smiled.

_It always ended like this… Jon always won._

«Now, bring your things in the room, come on.» Dean ordered, releasing the grip on her shoulders just to rest his hand behind her back and push her toward the door; when she turned around to scowl at him again, he just smirked «Don't do that expression, _little fighter, _or I'll bring ya in there by myself. Ya know I'll do it.»

Lydia stuck his tongue out to him, but before he could implement his threat and pick her up, she quickly grabbed her trolley and disappeared into the room.

The chamber was huge: there were a queen size bed in the middle, placed against the wall in front of the entrance, a sofa with two armchairs, shaded of red, which contrasted sublimely with the soft, white carpet; also in there was a huge glass wall, which leaded to a nice patio completely wood, with a gazebo, a little table and two benches.

«Wow…» Lydia sighed, entering in the room with an astonished look in her eyes.

_Sure was the WWE Superstars were treated very well._

She trailed her suitcase next to the bed and opened it. She had filled it with most of the clothes that the boys had given to her. She hadn't had the time to look them attentively or choose what to wear that night, so she had taken those which, at first sight, had struck her the most and had thrown them into the suitcase… but she still had no idea of what to wear for the pay-per-view. It was a huge event, wasn't it? She should have put on something nice? Or maybe it was better to opt for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? Okay… now she was starting to stress out.

Sometimes, she was inclined to forget the odd reality in which she was finished: she, a wrestling fan, was now in the same suite of The SHIELD, her WWE favorite stable of all time – and she would have shared the room with its most unpredictable member, Dean Ambrose, but she preferred not to think about it or the anxiety would have passed to a superior and _worse_ level – and in few hours she would have been in the backstage of the TD Garden of Boston to watch Survivor Series… _all of that was really incredible. Sometimes, she was afraid it was all just a very long dream and that, from one moment to another, she could have opened her eyes on the sad reality of her real life, whichever it was. She always had this fear, at the bottom of her heart, that she could wake up and find herself lying down on the back seats of her rickety car._

It wasn't the first time that that thought crossed her mind… she often found herself thinking to reopen her eyes and stare at the shored up hood of a car, shored up because the cloth had fallen down and she had to staple it to the top part to being able to see again from the rearview mirror.

_Were all of those memories?_

_They weren't really enjoyable… she didn't want to remember._

_Why did she always think she would wake herself up inside a car? Was it her car? She had gotten a car? And what about home? Why didn't she think she had a home? Why didn't cross her mind to reopen her eyes and find herself in a comfortable, pink bedroom?_

Lydia strongly squeezed her eyes and sniffled, then she shook her head and slapped her cheek, to pull herself together.

_Enough! It wasn't the right moment to think about those things! She was there to have fun and nothing could ruin her good mood!_

"Think about Roman and Seth in the other room. Think about Dean! Everything is going to be okay, Lydia, everything is going to be okay." she said to herself, taking a deep breath and being able to finally calm herself down.

Chased those thoughts away from her mind, she got up and put two dresses on the bed: one was of an ancient pink, with the collar embellished with a lot of little diamonds; the other was black, strapless, with sweetheart neckline and the superior part decorated with abstract ornament. They were both short dresses, with narrow waist and light skirt. She pulled out from the suitcase also a pair of black, high-waisted leggings and a red shirt which narrowed on the waist and enlarged in the bottom part.

She was quite surprise by the good tasted that the three members of The SHIELD had shown in choosing those clothes… even though, probably, they should have asked to some saleswoman of the shop to help them. However, whoever had chosen those dresses had really good taste.

Geez, there was such a wide choice: Lydia had no idea what to wear!

While she stared at the dresses, she started to dance in place, jumping from one foot to the other, until she realized she had to go to the bathroom.

_It was since they had left Dean's home, at __**6.30 a.m.**__, she didn't pee and now it was __**1 p.m.**_

Every room had his personal bathroom, so Lydia opened the white door on the left side, but she stopped on the threshold, too much astonished to be able to take another step forward: that was the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen in her entire life – and even if she couldn't remember the major part of her life, she was still sure she had never seen a bathroom so magnificent. It seemed the bathroom of a king! The tiles were white and lucid, in contrast with the black furniture; there was a long cabinet, with marbled shelf and two circular sinks and on each of them there was a big mirror with an elaborate, silver frame; the shower was huge and it had glass walls… there was even a bath tub stuck inside the floor and Lydia was ready to bet it was a whirlpool.

«Well, wow.»

Dean's voice made her wince and her heart jumped in her throat for the scare. She hadn't heard him entering the room. Lydia raised her head, finding Dean standing behind her, his chest few inches away from her head, his chin which passed her to look inside the luxurious bathroom.

«Yeah…» Lydia sighed.

«Wanna take a shower?» Dean proposed.

Lydia widened her eyes and she could see, from her own reflex in one of the two mirrors, her face becoming of a rare shade of dark red. She spun around to face him, taking a step back to pull away from him and entering in the bathroom.

«What?!» she almost screamed, in a high-pitched voice which made Jon chuckle amused.

Dean folded his arms on the chest, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe and scrutinizing her with a long, piercing glance, which, as always, made Lydia feeling uncomfortable.

_Oh, damn Ambrose, why did he have to be always so sexy at everything he did?_

«Why ya blushed so much, _sunshine_?» he teased her, with a clear hint of amusement in his voice.

Lydia looked away and, if it was still possible, she blushed even more.

«Oh.» he said, with a light chuckle «Didn't think ya were so naughty, Lydia.»

«W-what?!» she squeaked again.

She turned to face him once again but, in the moment she turned her head, she found Dean's face few inches away from hers. Lydia held her breath and took a step back, threaten by his sudden closeness. Dean smirked and followed her, until she felt her kidneys bump against the shelf of the cabinet behind her; he towered over her, resting his hands on the shelf and trapping her between the furniture and his body.

_There was no escape._

Dean stared at her with that malicious smile to bend his lips – _those damn, perfect lips._

His eyes were so stern and concentrated and were so close that Lydia could see every single shade of blue in his irises. His warm breath brushed against her lips and when she released her own breath, just because otherwise she would have fainted from lack of oxygen, their breaths conjoined in between their mouths. Dean licked his lips with a slow gesture, like he was tasting her sweet breath.

«Ya know…» he murmured after a while, his tone so husky and awfully sexy; he leaned forward and, for a moment, Lydia believed –_and in the bottom of her heart she hoped _– that Dean would place his lips on hers, but, instead, he moved the head to the side and let just their cheeks to brush. He raised one hand and inserted it in her hair, freeing her ear «I didn't mean if ya wanna take a shower _with me_…» he whispered, his lips brushed her lobe, in a studied and damned lustful gesture, which made her heart explode in her chest and shivers run up on her back – much for Jon's arousal «But if ya want, tonight, after Survivor Series…» he left the sentence pending, but there was no need to conclude it.

Dean pulled away and gave her one randy glance, that malicious smile which still bent his lips.

Lydia swallowed and found who knows where, inside her, the strength to raise her hands and rest them on his chest. She pushed him, forcing him to pull away more, and he stepped back, even if Lydia was sure he was the one who pulled away and it wasn't her who had been able to move him.

«You know, Dean? You should really go, don't you have to meet with Cesaro and Swagger to define the last tactics for tonight?» she said, trying to regain a normal tone and to shake off all those emotions he had been able to turn on inside her.

Lydia still had her hands on his chest, so Dean chortled amused and raised one hand to grab her wrist.

She shivered again. The touch of his fingers burned on her skin.

_Dean Ambrose had a bad sway over her._

_He was that kind of guy who, with a simple glance, was able to make you fall at his feet; he was that kind of guy who was able to wrap anyone around his fingers; he was the one who coerced and controlled you, who was able to make you do everything he wanted to._

_And he perfectly knew it._

«Ya haven't answered to my offer.» he pointed out, lowering his head and letting some strands of hair cover his eyes, which were now totally clouded by desire.

Lydia looked away and tried to focus on keeping calm and definitely not melting in front of him. Luckily, she still did have a bit of dignity.

«Go, Dean.» she just said, while her lips curved into a little smile.

«I take it as a yes?» he asked hopeful.

«Out, Dean!» she exclaimed exasperated, forcing him to turn around and pushing him outside the bathroom.

When she closed the door, she heard him laughing, quite amused and she felt her heart warming. She had never heard Dean laughing in that carefree way… it was _beautiful._

* * *

When she exited from the bathroom – much longer than she would have normally taken – Lydia found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed and he was giving her his back. Luckily, as soon as her eyes landed on his naked back, Dean pulled on the t-shirt, but that didn't avoid her cheeks burning once again.

_Oh, come on, Lys! It's becoming an annoying cliché!_

«Are you going to the gym?» she casually asked, announcing her return to the room, as she reached her side of the bed and started to rummage through suitcase, to avoid looking at him again.

«Yep.» Dean answered, lacing his sneakers «Wanna come?»

«No, thanks. I think I'm gonna use this afternoon to rest a bit, have a shower and those kind of things. I'm not used to frenetic lifestyle… I guess.»

Dean smiled and got up, distractedly glancing at her and stretching his arms to the sky. Lydia was crouched next to her suitcase and kept pulling out a series of clothes and throwing them on the bed. He sneaked up to her and just when she got up, he grabbed her by a wrist, making her wince.

_God, how could Dean always catch her off guard?_

He forced her to turn toward him and, again just as before in the bathroom, their bodies were few centimeters away one from the other. Lydia could almost feel the attraction they felt one for the other crackling in the air like little electric shocks. She raised her face and Dean's icy eyes scrutinized her sternly. This time there was no hint of lust or amusement in them.

«About earlier…» he started, with a soft murmur «I just… sorry.»

Lydia frowned.

«Hey, Dean, seriously? I know you were kidding about the shower, I'm not that stupid to think that…» she giggled, running her free hand through her hair – the other hand was still held by Dean's fingers.

He didn't laugh and remain stern. Lydia felt in awe.

«I didn't mean for that.»

She cocked the head to one side, puzzled.

«I don't understand.»

Dean snorted and nervously tousled his hair.

_Damn: he wasn't good with those things!_

Instinctively, Lydia rested her free hand on Dean's one and gently squeezed it, hinting at a shy smile.

«You are making me worry, Dean… what's wrong?»

For the first time, Dean was the one who looked away and he stared at her hand which she had sweetly rested on his. Those fingers were so thin and soft…

«It's about what I said in the car, about your father.» he finally said. Lydia felt a deaf pain coming back to fill her chest, like a hot liquid which exited directly from her heart and poured slowly into the pit of her stomach «I shouldn't have said it, it wasn't… nice… that's it.»

Lydia's expression melted into a weird smile, too much similar to that melancholic smile he had seen the evening he had met her.

_Jon hated that smile._

«It doesn't matter, really, you don't need to feel guilty about that. I know you didn't mean it… and I was just behaving like a capricious child, I kind of deserve it.» she said, lightly chuckling, trying to relieve the tension which now she was feeling on her shoulders like an heavy rock; Dean, though, remained serious and his eyes remained fixed to an indefinite point on his right «Hey…»

Lydia raised one hand and slowly, shyly, touched his cheek; Dean snap-turned his face at her touch and his blue eyes immediately locked with hers. She held her breath and pulled back her hand, almost scared by his reaction.

«I… I think you are just a bit nervous… for tonight. It's normal, I guess…. I… I'm not mad at you, for what you have said, really.» she whispered.

Dean stared at her for a few more seconds, then he slowly nodded. He let her wrist go and both his hands rested on her cheeks; Lydia weakly smiled and he could feel the warmth of her skin growing under his fingers.

«Please, just stay away from troubles while we're not here.» It was the only thing he said.

Then, without adding anything else, he turned around, grabbed the gym-bag he had prepared while she was in the bathroom and exited the room.

Lydia's eyes remained fixed firmly to the closed door and she finally let herself breathe regularly again when she heard Seth, Roman and Dean leave the suite.

* * *

Lydia had planned her afternoon of relaxation: she would take a long, hot shower, she would try on several outfits to decide which one to wear for the evening, then she would lay on the bed and would rest her eyes for about an hour, before starting to prepare herself.

Before all of this, though, the rumble of her stomach reminded her that it was **2 p.m.** and she still hadn't had lunch. Dean had left some money to her – _"For emergencies."_ he had insisted, when Lydia had tried to protest – so she took the wallet from the suitcase and exited the suite, determined to go to the hotel bar and for something to eat.

Following the instructions which lead to the elevator, she turned the corner of the hallway… _and walked straight into a hard chest._

Lydia stumbled back and didn't fall just because a pair of big hands grabbed her by the shoulders, helping her to keep the balance. Lydia brought one hand to massage her nose and when she reopened her eyes…

«You got hurt, young lady?»

_In front of her there was Damien Sandow._

Had she ever mentioned she had always had a crush for _"The Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses"_?

Lydia blinked several times, trying to conserve an expression which didn't let her appear as a stupid troglodyte… she wasn't sure she was able to achieve her aim, however, considering she was staring at him from below – Damien was as tall as Dean – with widened eyes and opened lips; she was also sure she blushed again.

Damien gave her a sympathetic glance, his fingers still softly tightened on her shoulder.

«You are a fan, aren't you?» he asked, with an amused tone.

Lydia found nothing intelligent to say so she just nodded.

«And, may I ask you how you got in here, honey?» Sandow asked again, kindly smiling at her and finally letting her shoulders go.

As soon as his fingers left her skin, Lydia felt immediately better: she couldn't explain why, but every time someone touched her, she started to feel in anxiety.

_It didn't happen just with Dean._

Lydia lowered her gaze and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

«I'm… with The SHIELD.» she murmured, hinting a little smile.

Damien cocked the head toward a shoulder and folded the arms on his chest, giving her an intriguing glance.

«Oh yeah?»

Lydia nodded.

«Should I believe you?» his voice remained kind and placid, but she couldn't help but feeling annoyed by his words anyway.

_Was it a common problem of all wrestlers having trust issues?!_

Lydia sighed.

«Yes, you should.» she simply answered, shrugging.

«Mmm.» it was the only thing Damien said, then he leaned toward her and grabbed her chin in a hand, forcing her to raise her face.

Lydia widened her eyes.

«Hey, what the…?!»

Damien smiled and there was something captivating in his light-brown eyes.

«I don't know… it would be the first time The SHIELD carried around a girl.» he contemplated, examining her with attentive eyes, as if he was studying her; Lydia felt her cheeks flushing with fire again «_If we don't want to consider the young dames Ambrose carries around after the shows…_» he murmured.

Lydia felt a dry blow to her heart at those words, as if someone had given her a stab behind her back.

_Was that… jealousy?_

She chased away that sensation and shook the head, ripping her chin from his fingers.

«I'm not a ring-rat.» she clarified, scowling at him and crossing the arms to the chest.

Sandow raised both his hands in resignation and took a step back.

«I am sure you are not.» he smiled and he seemed sincere «You don't look like a ring-rat… you are more-»

But Lydia never knew what more she was.

«Lydia!»

The girl turned toward the voice that had called her.

«Roman!» she exclaimed back, observing him while he jogged toward them: he had a packet in his right hand «What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the gym.»

Damien glanced at Reigns in surprise and then he turned toward the girl, who he had just learnt be named Lydia.

«So you weren't lying…» he murmured struck, pinching his chin between his fingers.

Lydia gave him a little smile.

«Told you so.» she answered, clutching in one shoulder.

Roman stared at them puzzled, frowning.

«Are there any problems, _baby girl_?» he asked, eyes narrowing and looking up and down at Damien, who raised again his hands in resignation, as he wanted to say he had done nothing bad.

Lydia shook the head and smiled.

«No, no problems at all. I've just met Sandow by chance and I was explaining him who I am and why I'm here.»

«I hope you were treating her well, _Aaron_.» Roman said sternly, but then on his lips appeared an amused smile.

«You know me, Joe. I am a real gentleman.» he answered, taking a bow which made Lydia laugh «Now, if you don't mind, I excuse myself. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lydia.» he softly grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against the back, like a real gentleman.

After having said goodbye to Roman, he turned around and came back to his room.

Lydia remained some seconds to stare at the point where Damien Sandow was briefly before. He was a weird guy, she hadn't been able to totally understand him… but it was still a huge emotion meeting him in person! She was surprised by herself, anyway: she had reacted better than she had expected.

_Maybe, she was starting to become accustom to WWE Superstars…_

«Oh my God!»

_Or maybe not._

«Isn't that Cody and Goldust?!» she hissed, pulling Roman by an arm and pointing to the Rhodes brothers who were just exiting from the elevator.

Roman chuckled and nodded.

«Yes, they are. Do you want me to introduce you to them?»

Lydia widened her eyes and quickly shook the head.

«NO!» she exclaimed… or better, she almost screamed it, so loud to catch the attention of the two brothers, who greeted Roman with a gesture of the hand and gave her a curious glance. They were about to approach them, when Lydia grabbed Roman by an arm and dragged him away from them.

«Hey, _baby girl_, what's wrong with you?» Joe sniggered once they were safe inside the suite.

Lydia had shortness of breath – due to the effort she had made to trail behind a big man like Reigns – and her cheeks were deliciously red.

«Too many emotions in too little time. I don't know if I'll get out alive after this night.» she murmured, falling on the couch «I'm still a fan!»

Roman smiled and reached her, handing her a bottle of water he took from the bag he still had in his hand. Lydia gave him a smile of thanksgiving and took a long sip, trying to calm down.

«Is that better, now?» Roman asked after a while.

Lydia nodded.

«Yeah, thanks. Why did you come back to the hotel? You shouldn't have been at the gym with _The_ _Real Americans_?»

«Yeah, but I remembered you hadn't had lunch and then…» he opened the bag and handed her a covered pack, still hot «I thought you were hungry.»

Lydia looked at him astonished and stretched out her hands to take the pack, inside of which she found a steak with roast potatoes and some slices of white pizza. It all smelled really good and her stomach rumbled again as soon as the perfume hit her nostrils.

«Oh wow…» she whispered, feeling sincerely touched «Thank you, Roman, you shouldn't have to come back just for me.»

Roman smiled and gave her a light flick on her cheek.

«No problem, _baby girl._ Do not go around saying The SHIELD starves its guest.»

Lydia's lips bent into a very sweet smile which enlightened her eyes and Roman found himself thinking that Lydia was really stunning when she smiled that way.

_He wasn't surprised at all that Dean was irremediably drawn to her, even though, probably, that stupid Ambrose hadn't realized it yet._

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be all focus on Survivor Series, so: don't miss it! We'll see some in-ring actions, some angry Jon (his Moxley side will come out a little bit *grin*) and some sweetness at the end! From who? Just wait and you'll see ;)  
So, finally Lydia is starting to meet some other WWE Superstars: I'm sure we will see a lot more of Damien Sandow, as well as Goldust and Ziggler (some spoilers here and there for you xD). I perfectly know how this story is going to end (don't worry, we are not even near to the middle of this story, so you'll have a LOT to read yet!) and I've in mind some things I want to happen, but what there's in the middle, is all a mistery even for me! So, if you have suggestion or something you like to see or any fantasies (LOL) just write them in a review! Maybe I won't use them, but sure as hell they will give me a lot inspiration! ;)  
See ya in the next chapter :***


	16. I Even Freak Myself Out

**********Author's note:** Update with the revised version! As always, big thanks to **ChelleLew** for the beta-reading!  
What to say? Just one little thing: if you're a _Jon Moxley_ fan... I think you will like this chapter ;) Let me know with a review, it would really make my day! Meanwhile, thanks from the bottom of my heart to the **25** persons who added this story to favorite and to the **41** who added it to the followed! And a HUGE thanks to who has reviewed the previous chapter: **LivHardy**, **RochelleCO4**, **Devata**, **SethRollinsGirl** and **Guest**! Take example from them and leave me a review ;)  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**16. I even freak myself out**

Lydia was sitting on a black leather sofa looking around. Dean, Seth and Roman were each in a corner of their locker room, apart one from another, concentrated on warming up before the match.

Survivor Series would begin in less than half an hour, and the traditional 5 vs 5 match, (representative of the pay-per-view) would open the show.

The SHIELD, teaming with The Real Americans, would confront the team of The Usos, Goldust, Cody Rhodes and Rey Mysterio.

Seth was on her right and he was doing a series of squats. Roman, on her left, was lifting two heavy weights with both his arms. Dean was behind her, so she had to turn on the couch to see him. He was on the floor and was doing push-ups.

Lydia loved seeing him training. There was something magnetic in the way his body moved, in the way his muscles flexed and tensed themselves, amplifying at each repetition. Dean had a perfect body, which was always able to let her breathless. His arms were the part she liked the most, so large and muscular, which gave you the impression he would be able to lift you up effortlessly; and then, he had that broad and sculpted chest. The few times she had had the chance to get a look at his abs… _God, that guy was perfect._

She realized she was staring at him as if she were flaky, and just then she saw his lips bending into a smirk and his gaze flickering on hers with a clear hint of amusement.

Lydia widened her eyes and felt her cheeks start to warm under the now familiar sheepish flush.

_Was it possible that Dean Ambrose was able to make her so nervous and make her blush just with a simple glance?_

_The situation was definitely getting out of her hands._

Dean kept staring at her, never diverting his eyes from her, keeping repeatedly bending his arms.

Lydia was able to finally look away from Ambrose's magnetic gaze just when she heard The Miz's theme song filling the Arena. She seized the moment to turn around again and to watch the match being transmitted on the flat screen, showing what happened inside the arena. Survivor Series' kick-off match was just finished and, even if she had no idea of how it was happened, Kofi Kingston had been beaten by the Awesome One.

The timer in the lower right marked just five minutes until the beginning of the pay-per-view. Lydia didn't see Kofi reject The Miz's hand and hitting him with a slap on the cheek, because the agitation had gained the upper hand and her eyes kept to fix the TV without being able to really see the images which moved inside it.

_Good heavens._

_It was about time._

_She felt nervous just as she was the one who had to personally take the field and have a match._

_Her stomach was a muddle of emotions and her heart beat so hard that she could feel it pulse contemporaneously in the throat and against the ribs._

_It was her first pay-per-view live… or, at least, she believed it was, she couldn't remember if she was ever gone to see one of them in person, before the incident. But, however, in that moment, it was the first time for her._

When someone softly rested one hand on her shoulder, Lydia, lost in her thoughts and in her emotions, winced. She snap-raised her face to find Seth behind the couch, and he was smiling at her.

«It's better if you go now, _sweetheart._ There's a ringside place waiting for you.»

Lydia nodded and got up, headed toward the exit of the locker room.

«I'll cheer for you guys. Make sure you go out there and win.» she said, opening the door and turning around to glance at them one last time, her thumbs up.

«Isn't it what we always do?» Roman answered, winking.

Lydia laughed and was about to exit, when Dean's voice stopped her, one foot still inside the locker room.

«Wait, I'm coming with ya.»

Lydia exited and Dean followed her, telling to the others he would meet them directly on top of the bleachers.

They didn't talk during the entire route from the locker room to the way in from which Lydia should have passed to reach her front row place. They met some Superstars along the hallways, someone greeted Dean, some other gave the girl a curious glance, but none of them stopped the two.

_For all time, Dean kept his hand opened behind Lydia's back, gently guiding her through the hallways._

They stopped before a slight opened door, beyond which they could hear the excited noise of the audience. Triple H's theme song filled the Arena and Lydia could only imagine the COO and his wife making their entrance on the ramp. However, she didn't hear what they were saying, because Dean's hand, which slid from her back to encircle her wrist, completely captured her attention.

Before she could even realize it, she found herself with her shoulders against the wall. Dean leaned over her, resting both his hands pressed to the wall on each side of her head, his arms bent to trap her between the wall and his statuary body, suddenly so close she could almost sense his warmth on her skin.

_And, again, little electric shocks between them._

Lydia swallowed and slowly raised her face, until her eyes met Dean's cloudy and absorbed ones. She waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, observing her. His calm breath brushed against her forehead, almost tickling her.

Lydia did not know what to say or what to do to unblock the situation.

_She had no idea what Dean was about to do or why had he nailed her against the wall and was looking at her that way._

_Sincerely, neither Jon himself knew it._

_He had just felt the desire to trap her there, to feel her close once more, to lose himself in the bewildered expression of her light-brown eyes, to sense the warm of her body radiate in to his own body like electric shock in the veins._

After what seemed like infinite moments, Lydia lowered her gaze and a shy smile curved her lips.

_God, she was so beautiful when she made that expression._

While Dean moved one hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and to then leave a caress on her cheek, Lydia raised an arm and with an index finger she lightly touched the dog tags he was wearing around his neck.

«Ya like them?» he asked with curious voice, finally breaking the silence.

«A lot.»

Dean kept caressing her cheek with his fingertips, his gaze concentrated on the imaginary trail he was following.

Without pulling away from her, he moved the other hand from the wall and fiddled taking away the dog tags from his neck. One second later, they dangled on Lydia's chest, who looked at them with an astonished smile.

«Dean…» she whispered, but he gave her no time to add anything else.

«Ya keep them for me.»

Rey Mysterio's theme song filled the arena, make them both wince.

«The match is getting started…» Lydia murmured, finally raising again her eyes on Dean «You should go now.»

«Yeah, I should.» he answered, lowering his hand. His fingers traveled the line of her neck, to her scapula, to her shoulder, and then on her arm and in the inside of her wrist «Will ya cheer for me, _little fighter_?»

Lydia's lips opened in a very sweet smile. In a hint of sudden bravery, she rested both her hands on Dean's chest, she went on tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

«Always.» she murmured, her lips still on his skin.

Then, quickly, before something else could have happened, she turned on her heels and disappeared beyond the door.

Jon fixed his eyes on the wall in front of himself with lost expression and raised one hand to touch the point where her lips had left a steaming mark.

_His heart beat so hard in the chest to hurt and in his stomach there was an annoying whirlwind of emotions._

_He felt like that because his match was about to start, right?_

_Wrestling and only wrestling had such an effect on him_

_Wrestling and only wrestling._

_And yet…_ Jon chased away each and every thorny thought from his mind, giving himself a pair of slaps on his cheeks, then he quickly entered the hallway which would have led him to the entrance at the top of the bleachers.

* * *

When Lydia reached her first row seat, _The Real Americans_ had just made their entrance, being accompanied by their always annoying manager Zeb Colter, who ordered the music cut and began to make one of his usual claptrap speeches about immigration and strangers. Lydia looked around to better watch the entire scene: the adrenaline ran from her stomach to her chest and glided on both her arms like an invisible snake, which caused her goose bumps on every inches of her body.

When The SHIELD's theme song filled the arena, her heart almost exploded in thousands of pieces, making her strongly hiccup. She snap-turned her head, until her eyes met the figures of Dean, Seth and Roman upon the stairs. Even if she had spent the last days with them, seeing them there in person, as they were about to make their entrance with their song loudly playing and the audience cheering for them… _it was an emotion she couldn't describe, and it was so strong that she felt an acute pain tearing pieces in her chest and a lump closing in her throat. Goose bumps were so intense she felt like electric shocks passing through her and she was sure her eyes were lucid._

_God… was she really there?_

They climbed down the stairs with secure steps; all three had their faces set in stern and concentrated expressions which gave her the shivers. Dean, the first of the line, completely captured her attention. There was always something magnetic in him, something which never permitted her to divert her gaze from his figure.

She realized that the seat they had chosen for her was the one nearest to the point where they hopped the barricade. When Dean passed next to her, his eyes flickered in hers for just one moment and a smug smirk curved his lips when he noticed that, as always, he had been able to make her blush. There were no other contacts between them, nothing which could denote they knew each other. Ambrose nimbly hopped the barricade and Seth and Roman followed him.

«OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'm going to faint, I know! Eek, he's so handsome!»

Lydia's attention was distracted from the members of The SHIELD only to glance sideways at the girl who was sitting next to her, a blonde head who struggled to draw the attention of her favorites. She was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts, the one with the saying "EXPLICIT AMBROSE VIOLENCE" and she was waving a big sign, on which was written "DEAN TEACH ME SOME WRESTLING MANEUVERS… (possibly in bed ;) )".

Lydia looked the sign in a mix of horror and embarrassment for that girl. She was one to behaving like a fangirl and to freaking out every time she was too much near to a Superstar… but there's a limit to everything.

Returning her attention to the ring, Lydia mentally wondered if Dean appreciated those kind of girls… if he was aroused by those kind of signs or if they only made him feel discomfort.

_Deep inside, Lydia hoped he was annoyed by them._

The bell rang, announcing the official beginning of the match. Dean was the first one to remain inside the ring with Cody Rhodes.

Lydia stirred on the chair, not being able to contain the wave of emotions which overwhelmed her at the thought that, from one second to another, she could have observed Dean fighting so closely.

The blonde girl next to her seemed to be likewise excited, while she kept to shout Dean's name and to incite him.

Cody and Ambrose studied one the other for some seconds, then their arms crossed in a _lock-up_ in the middle of the ring.

_It's officially started._

Dean broke the _lock-up_ with agility and took the opposing in a _headlock_, but Cody pushed him against the ropes, freeing himself. Dean came back and knocked down Rhodes with a powerful shove on the shoulder, then he pulled away, leaving to Cody the time to get on his feet again. Dean performed one of his usual dance moves and Lydia couldn't help but chuckle.

«He's sexy even when he dances in that strange way, isn't he?» the girl next to her said, waving the sign again «COME ON, DEAN!» then she glanced Lydia «You are a fan too, aren't you?» she added, eyeing the dog tags which dangled on her chest.

Lydia briefly diverted her attention from the ring only to smile toward the girl. Her hands ran to distractedly touch the dog tags.

_His dog tags._

«Sort of.»

Dean and Cody reunited again in the middle of the ring, but the second one captured the first in a _waist-lock_, which Dean, though, easily reversed. Cody was able to wriggle free as well and, with a trip, made Dean fall on the mat. After a run to the ropes and some other exchanges, Cody gained the upper hand again and knocked Dean down with a punch in the face.

Lydia held her breath and brought a hand up to cover her lips. From the way Dean kept touching his jaw, it could have been a bad blow.

«COME ON, DEAN!» the blonde next to her shouted again.

_Yeah, come on, Dean!_

Lydia thought, sitting on the edge of the chair and tightening her hands in two fists. Her left leg had started to tremble in a nervous tic.

Dean got back on track and hit Cody with a kick into the stomach, then he dragged him in the corner and started to hit him with a series of punches and slaps, chaotically and angrily, trying to hit every part of the body of his opponent. After a chop and an elbow in the face, he tried to hit him with a hook, but Rhodes was able to block him and he was the one to hit with a punch. Ambrose was knocked down again by a clothesline. Dean quickly got up on his feet and, after having launched Cody against the ropes, he ran after him and hit him with a knee in the stomach, which made the ex-esthete crumple on the mat. Without giving him the time to recover, Dean went on Cody again, attacking him with an incontrollable series of kicks.

_His violence was something which went through Lydia like a strange burst of flame._

Cody was in the corner, so the ref started to count on Dean and to threaten to disqualify him. When arrived at four and pushed him away from Cody, Ambrose shook the ref off and went back at Rhodes. The scene repeated for three times; Dean seemed to have totally lost control.

By the fourth time when the ref pulled Ambrose away, he lost his mind. He started to rage against the ref and to shout angry words to him, threatening him and pointing the index finger against him.

_What happened next, happened in too little time for Lydia to comprehend the series of events which followed one another._

The blonde next to her was evidently a crazy fan, one of those she had heard about many times from Dean and even from Seth, got up and started to shout as well against the ref. In the impetuosity of the moment, shaking her arms, she didn't even realize her elbows went nearer and neared to the face of the ones who was sitting next to her.

_Until her left elbow hit Lydia right in the nose._

Dean's eyes darted to the scene in that very moment and they didn't focus on what was exactly happening, the only thing he saw was Lydia collapsing to the ground and disappearing behind the barricade.

_And, in that moment, his heart missed a beat._

_What the hell…?_

It was too late when he realized Cody Rhodes got back on track; Dean was caught off guard by that sudden _roll-up_ with which he was put on the mat for the pinfall.

The ref bent down for the count.

**_1…_**

Lydia, one hand pressed on the nose, pulled herself to the barricade and tried to get on her feet with difficulty; a security man ran to help her, sustaining her.

**_2…_**

She got up and her eyes immediately went on the ring: Cody was on Dean and…

**_3…_**

_«Dean Ambrose has been eliminated!»_ Justin Roberts announced.

Lydia staggered lost, not understanding how a thing like that could have happened.

_The match had barely started, not even five minutes!_

While the blonde next to her started to paw and complain, Lydia felt a light sense of dismay and her view suddenly dropped. She didn't understand what happened next, she just realized her nose was bleeding and that someone – probably the same security man who had helped her before – was kindly dragging her away from the bleachers, toward the backstage.

* * *

After exiting from the toilet, Lydia tried to find the way to the SHIELD locker room again. Luckily, the blow she had received on the nose was nothing serious: she had to have broken just some capillaries, because the blood had stopped to come out two minutes after she was returned in the backstage. After having accurately cleaned her face, she had decided not to return to her front row seat next to that crazy blonde girl – _she didn't want another elbow on the nose!_ – and instead she had decided to remain in the backstage. She didn't know if it was because of the blow, but she felt a light headache and an especially strange pain at the point where she still had stitches on the wound she had received the night of the incident.

When she entered the locker room, Dean was in there. He didn't seem to become aware of her presence, in a first moment: he was there, still panting, sitting on the leather couch, his eyes fixed on the flat screen in which the match was being transmitted.

_He was furious._

_Terribly and enormously mad._

Lydia could sense his rage like a wave of cold water which hit her in full force, taking her breath away; she could see his rage in every tensed nerve of his body, in every flickering muscle on his strained arms, in the light-blue veins which almost excessively stood out on the back of his hands, hands which were tightened in two fists so violent to make his knuckles white.

Lydia remained firm in front of the door, without knowing what to do… _his only presence, in that moment, was able to scare her._

_Hey: hadn't she always said she found Dean Ambrose sexy when he got angry?_

_Well… she wasn't denying he was sexy in that moment – because, God, he really was - but it didn't make him less scary._

_She was afraid that even a breath out of place would have made him explode._

Lydia didn't know if it was the trembling sigh which left her lips that captured Dean's attention, but he suddenly became aware of her presence inside the room and snap-turned his head in her direction.

_His eyes were so stern and mean that she felt them going through her like a pair of bullets shot from a double-barrel few centimeters away from her chest._

Lydia would have liked to find something intelligent to say, but even if her brain had collaborated in that moment, which it absolutely wasn't, she wouldn't have had time to speak.

Dean snap got up and reached her with long strides, his hands roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and the second later Lydia found herself with her back against the wall, where he had almost slammed her.

«What the fuck happened out there, huh Lydia?»

Lydia widened her eyes and swallowed, feeling her throat suddenly dry.

_She was still confused because of the blow and the consequent headache._

Dean's eyes were so dark it seemed to look directly into a stormy abyss.

«W-what?» she asked back, bewildered by his reaction.

_What's the matter with him, all in a sudden?!_

Dean slammed her against the wall again and Lydia winced and closed her eyes for the backlash.

«What-the-fuck-happened-out-there.» he repeated, spitting each word with controlled tone, his face few inches away from hers.

Lydia reopened her eyes and stared at him scared, without knowing what to answer, so he shook her again.

«ANSWER ME!»

A shiver ran up her back.

«Dean… stop it… you're hurting me…» she murmured, trying to wriggle free from his grip, but with no results; Dean was too strong.

«I'm gonna ask it just one more time, Lydia, then I swear to God I won't answer for my actions. What the fuck happened out there?»

Lydia took a deep, quivering breath and her chest winced under the strength of a silent hiccup.

«Look, I understand you're angry because you've been pinned…» she finally said, finding the courage to talk from who knows where. The mad gaze Dean gave her was alone able to make her wince, but she tried to chase away the frightened sensation which pressed on her heart and she added «But you should really calm yourself down, because you're fucking scaring me now!»

Lydia tried again to shrug him off, but the grip on her shoulders became stronger and Dean got so close to her that his body almost pressed her against the wall. He was breathing heavily and his chest rose and fell violently, maybe in the attempt to contain the rage which was quickly possessing him.

«Ya right to be scared.» he whispered, with a weird grimace which wrinkled his lips. His cold eyes stared at her with rage, the blue of his irises were dark and foggy, as he didn't really see her, as he wasn't even there.

Lydia's face painted with pure confusion.

«Eh…?»

_What the hell was he saying…?_

«It's your damn fault if I've been pinned!»

_Probably, if he had given her a punch right into her stomach, Lydia would have felt less pain._

In that moment, the pressure of his fingers on her skin, the fear she had of him, the sensation of anguish which was ripping her chest apart, the shivers which ran on her whole body… everything disappeared, engulfed by the sense of those words, which left her breathless.

_"It's your damn fault I've been pinned!"_

«W-what?» Lydia whispered. She felt her face melting, like wax near fire, in an expression of pure dismay and dejection.

«It's your damn fault I've been pinned.» he repeated «I never commit such errors. _Never_.»

Dean cocked his head toward a shoulder and one of his hands finally released the grip on her arm, but just to grab her chin and force her to lift her face again. Dean's gaze burned of a rage Lydia had never seen before and which was alone able to make her tremble.

«I'm the best at what I do. I've not come so far to be eliminated like a noob to his first squash match!»

Before Lydia could realize what was going to happen, Dean's hand slipped from her chin to her neck. His fingers encircled her throat, in a grip which was more intimidating than other. He wasn't making any pressure, he didn't want to choke her… _not yet._

«Dean!» her scream came out with a frightened and throttled sound and she started to wriggle.

_He was so angry he seemed to be completely insane… just like in that promo they had seen a way back at home._

_"I'm just a sick guy."_

_And, in that very moment, he really seemed to be just a sick guy._

Dean ignored her and just when Lydia raised both her hands, trying to push him away, he let her neck go, but just to block her wrists; he forced her to raise both her arms upon her head and nailed her against the wall, his legs encircled hers, keeping her completely firm.

Lydia raised her gaze on Ambrose's hard face: his lineaments were so strained to make a nerve stand out on his cheek; his hair, still wet, fell to cover his gaze, but she could still see the rage sparkle in his irises, which now seemed contemporaneously more blue and darker than usual. His hastened breath brushed against her cheeks, his hands tightened her wrists and she felt his knees pressing against her own thighs.

Unexpectedly, Dean's lips opened in a weird smile. He cocked the head to one side and, in that moment, Lydia thought he really seemed to be out of his mind.

_Now she was really scared of him._

«I was destroying Cody Rhodes… yeah, I was destroying him! Did ya see I was destroying him, didn't ya?» he murmured, with absorbed tone, narrowing his eyes and observing her as it was the first time in his entire life he saw her «And then that fucking ref came on between us… and fine, okay… irregular blows, he's in the corner, whatever.»

«Dean, you're-»

Dean encircled both her wrists with one hand and the other went to stop up her mouth, impeding her to talk any further.

«Shhhh, shut the fuck up now.»

Lydia's light-brown eyes were painted with an anguished shade. Her heart beat so fast in her chest she was sure Dean could hear it as well.

«I raised my eyes for one moment, Lydia, just one, single, fucking moment, and what did I see?» his hand let her mouth free just to get inside her hair; closing his fingers in a fists around it, he forced her to bend her head toward her shoulder. Lydia squeaked, in a mix of fright and pain, but he ignored her and his lips came closer to her ear «I saw ya, collapsing behind the barricade. I saw ya disappearing and then resurface with difficulty and there was fucking blood on your face.»

Lydia widened her eyes; the sunrise of the comprehension decided to arise just in that moment in her head and the awareness of what had happened hit her with the violence of one of the best Spear by Roman.

_Dean had to have seen the scene. He had to have seen her disappearing behind the barricade… he had to have seen her nose bleeding. He had to have seen the security man sustaining her and taking her away._

_Dean Ambrose had been pinned because of her._

Lydia trembled and lowered her face, not being able to sustain his accusingly gaze any longer.

_He was totally right in being mad at her._

_Since when she had entered his life, she had done nothing but cause troubles to him._

_And now, she was causing troubles also in his more precious part of his life, the WWE._

_Thousands of thoughts whirled in her head confusingly, leaving her exhausted and flabbergasted._

_It's all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

«Yeah, ya right doing that expression, _honey_. It's your fault.» Dean murmured again, letting her hair go just to return to roughly grab her by the chin «And now I want an explanation and it better be a good one, otherwise… I don't know what I might do.»

Lydia slowly opened her lips, but what came out from them was just a shaking breath.

_She didn't know what to say, how to explain herself… she was wordless._

«Ya better start speaking, Lydia.»

«W-what… what do you want me to say?»

«I want ya to give me a fucking worthy explanation as to why I've lost the match in such a stupid way.»

Lydia took a deep breath and nervously bit her bottom lip.

«The… the girl next to me… she was just like… really excited and… she hit me and-» she started to explain.

_God… saying those things, in that moment, seemed so stupid!_

_Even if it wasn't directly her fault, it didn't seem like a worthy explanation._

Dean widened his eyes and, for just a single moment, rage seemed to abandon his face.

«What?» he hissed and, again, ire came back to own his gaze.

«By chance!» she hastened to add, more and more agitated by Ambrose sudden changes of mood «I don't think she even realized she hit me… she was just fomented and… she hit me with an elbow right in the nose and…»

«Ya can't stay away from troubles, can ya?» he interrupted her again, directing a strange glance her way. Lydia frowned and she felt a deaf pain trapping her heart, but he didn't allow her to add anything else «I've heard enough.»

Lydia stared at him with enormous eyes on his now pale and sad face.

«Dean… I'm… I don't… I'm…»

Dean fixed her for some other seconds, then he released the grip on her and pulled away a little, resting both his hands on the wall, each side of her head, to impede her to run away before time.

«Leave.» he murmured then, his eyes closed.

«What…?»

«Leave.» he repeated «Get out of here. I need to stay alone.»

«But I…»

Dean almost growled and Lydia widened her eyes, especially when his hand grabbed her again by the throat, making her shout for the scare.

«Lydia, ya beautiful, but if ya don't get the fuck out of here, I'm gonna hurt ya. I'm saying it for your own good: leave.»

Lydia stared at him from below with big, scared eyes.

_She had never seen this side of Dean Ambrose before._

And yet, when he lowered his arms, leaving her free to go, she didn't move. She couldn't move.

«LEAVE, LYDIA!» he yelled again, raising an arm in a so a sudden gesture that she dreaded he would have hit her. Instead, Dean hurled his open hand on the wall next her face, making her wince and forcing her to unblock herself.

Lydia didn't need to be asked twice; her legs moved by themselves and, without looking back, she ran away.

When she closed the door behind her, Lydia heard the sound of something shattering against the wall coming from inside the locker room.

She remained there, rested against the wall, with her heart beating fast in her throat and her legs still trembling. Bitter tears began to cloud her gaze.

_"Ya wouldn't like to see me really angry, little fighter. I don't think ya would find me sexy in those circumstances." _Dean had told her once.

And he was right.

_She didn't find him much sexy in that moment._

_Pissed off Dean had just scared the hell out of her._

* * *

**Soooo: what do you think about it? (:  
Without dwelling too much, I've got just a question for you: with whom Superstars/Divas do you think Lydia could become friend? And who do you believe won't like her? Let me know in your reviews!  
In the next chapter: Lydia and Dean had had their first crack, what will the consequences be? Lydia will take some not really wise choices, there will be a quarrel between The SHIELD's members and Damien Sandow will be involved against his will! Don't miss it ;)**


	17. There's A Dark Cloud Over My Head

**********Author's note:** Okay, I wanted to wait the edited version by my amazing beta-reader, but then I realized that this is the only moment when I can take two minutes to update the story, because the next days will be quite busy (tomorrow is Easter and the day after tomorrow is my birthday! 22 years old... Oh my gosh, I feel so old LOL), so I'll have no time to update the story! That's why I'm taking advantage of this free moment to give you the new chapter! Anyway, I'll update with the revisioned version as soon as I'll have it (:  
What to say? I hope you're going to like this new chapter, as always! I'm personally proud of it, so let me know your personal thoughts with a review, it would be an amazing birthday present LOL  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
-**(new!)** I have updated my profile here on : give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

_I want to dedicate this chapter to one special person.  
I have met her here and, even if I live in Italy and she lives in America, I consider her as a good friend.  
For all the support you always show to me.  
For having tried to read the italian version of this chapter.  
For being an amazing person, an amazing reader, an amazing writer and an amazing friend.  
This chapter is for you.  
Thank you_ **Jessica** (a.k.a. **Devata**)

* * *

**17.****There's a dark cloud over my head**

After having left The SHIELD's locker room, Lydia had wandered through the Arena's hallways absentmindedly, without even looking where she was going or who she had head-on. She bumped into a pair of staff members, who glanced puzzled at her, and even with Aksana and Alicia Fox, who yelled back at her to watch her step. Lydia didn't even hear them: her mind was elsewhere, still clouded by the memory of what had just happened.

She dragged herself into a dark and isolated hallway and she hid there, leaning her back against the wall and slipping down to the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face on her knees, finally letting to the tears, which she had bravely held until now, the chance to slide down her cheeks.

_It was all her fault… it was always her fault._

Dean was right to be so mad at her: she didn't do anything but get into trouble. She had been able even to ruin a fantastic evening like that: how in the hell could have it been possible?

_It had to be a natural gift the one of attracting calamities, there were no other explanations._

She couldn't remember much about her past, only confused and meaningless flashes, but there had to be some sort of cloud of darkness and misfortune which haunted her like a demon from lower world.

Analyzing the few information she had and making an overall balance, Lydia realized that her life just sucked, maybe even before the incident. It would have explained why she was with three guys like that Callum and his repugnant friends, why she let herself being drugged, why she always dreamt about waking up on the back seats of a semi-destroyed car… _why, since she had lost her memory, no one had looked for her._

She had no friends who got worried about her? The only one was that B., to whom she had asked not to contact her for a while? She had no… _family?_

She tried to never think about those questions, which now was whirling inside her head like clothes in a washing machine. She didn't want to think about it… she didn't want an answer, because she was afraid of what she could have found out.

She didn't want to remember.

Maybe, it had been a good thing she had lost her memory; from the few things she knew, her life seemed to be so miserable.

_Having met Dean was the only positive thing she had._

_But her misfortune… her misfortune kept to haunt her._

_And now it had obscured even the only light which had made her path more comfortable._

_What did she have to do?_

_What did she have to do?_

_What did had have to do?_

Lydia raised her head and breathed slowly, trying to stem the pain which was tearing to pieces her chest. It was just like there was an unbearable weight which constantly pressed on her heart, impeding her to breathe… impeding her to live.

Maybe she was damned. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe, everyone who surrounded her simply ended to be swallowed in the darkness that always surrounded her.

That darkness which seemed to feed that sad and melancholic smile Dean always said to hate.

Once, he had told her he would have made it disappear, that damn smile.

And what if it wasn't just her smile to be damned? What if she was damned as well?

_Maybe, she had to disappear._

_To let him go._

Dean had been through a lot in his life, he didn't need someone who brought other darkness and disquiet in his world. He needed someone to be his light, someone who could help him to discover the beauties of the life and to appreciate every single breath, every single heartbeat.

But if she had remained with him, if she had let him to take care of her, sooner or later things would have fallen apart.

What had happened that night was just a little incident… but things would have gone worse. He would have been involved in that matter too much and he would have ended up to put at risk his career, which it was like saying he would have given away his life, the only reason why he woke up in the morning.

_She couldn't let it happen._

Lydia shook the head and took another deep breath. Then, she got up on trembling legs and left the hallway.

She walked in the backstage with her eyes downcast and quick steps, so she didn't notice the person who was coming straight toward her and with whom she inevitably crashed.

Two big hands grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her to finish with her ass on the ground.

«We should stop meeting like this.» chuckled the man against whom she had bumped.

Raising her face, Lydia found herself to stare at the captivating eyes of…

«Damien!» she exclaimed surprised, temporarily forgetting about each and every worries which had clouded her mind until that moment «Sorry, as usual I wasn't watching my step…»

Damien smiled at her, releasing the grip on her shoulders and taking a step back to observe her better: Lydia was a very simple girl; she wasn't tall and she had a minute body, but still proportioned; that evening she had her hair loose on her shoulders, which framed her face in disordered curls, a pair of shorts jeans and one of The SHIELD's t-shirt. In sum, she was very nice, even if she wasn't his type.

«What are you doing here in the backstage? Don't you watch the pay-per-view?» he asked puzzled, folding his arms on the chest.

Lydia scratched her nape in a very nervous gesture and lowered her gaze.

«I was watching it, if truth be told, but… it's a long story.» she sadly smiled and shrugged.

Her gaze was captured by Dean's dog tags which still dangled on her chest.

Damien cocked the head to one side, to better observe her: now that he noticed it, she seemed to have red eyes… like she was ill or she had cried.

«Are you okay, _young lady_?» he asked her.

Lydia nodded.

«Yeah, I'm fine.» she answered; she removed the dog tags she was wearing and observed it for some seconds, then he grabbed one of the hand of Damien and let it fall in his palm, closing his fingers around it.

Sandow frowned puzzled and was about to say something, but she preceded him.

«Can you give it back to Dean for me, please?» she asked, raising her face to look at him in the eyes again and Damien narrowed.

«May I ask you why?»

«Please.» she just repeated, without answering to his question and hinting at a sad smile. Then, without adding anything else, she ran away under the confused gaze of Sandow.

_Damien Sandow always prided himself for having a superior intellect… but he had to be sincere at least with himself and admit that he hadn't been able to understand that young lady at all._

* * *

He was just come back to the backstage, leaving Roman alone in the ring against Rey Mysterio and Goldust. The master of the 619 had pinned him, also in a quite stupid way, but after more than twenty minutes of match, it was normal that tiredness had prevented him from reasoning lucidly. Seth Rollins, however, trusted his teammate: he knew he would have led their team to victory even if he was remained alone.

Once he went beyond the curtains, many Superstars slapped his shoulders and complimented him for the great performance. Seth quickly got rid of them with some thanksgiving and nods.

«Amazing match, Colby!» Renee Young smiled, approaching him.

Seth stopped and ran one hand through his hair which, after the match, was puffed up and totally indomitable.

«Thank you, Ren. Have you seen Jon?»

The girl shook her head.

«No, even if I think he's in your locker room. I didn't go to verify, though: you know how much irascible he is when he loses a match, I prefer to let him blanch anger.»

Seth nodded: last time Renee had tried to approach Dean Ambrose, to calm him down after a loss, well… let's just say that the Young had his good reasons to keep at distance from him when he was this angry.

«Do we have an interview with you, later?» he asked instead, changing the subject and grabbing, from the near table, a bottle of water, which he emptied with three long sips.

Again, Renee shook the head.

«No, not today.»

Seth nodded.

«Fine, I'm gonna look for Jon, then. Have a nice evening, Renee.» he said goodbye to her.

«You too, Col.» she said back, waving the hand.

When he entered in their locker room, Seth found Dean in the same position in which Lydia had previously found him: sitting on the leather couch, with his hands contracted into two fists and tensed shoulders. In the moment he closed the door behind, Jon snap-turned his head and gave him a long glance, one of the most weird glances Colby had ever seen: first, it had been crossed by an hint of hope, then his eyes had been painted with confusion and, finally, rage had taken the upper hand, making his gaze to dangerously shine.

Seth said nothing: when Jon was this pissed off, it was definitely better to leave him alone.

That would have been a looooong night, even longer if Reigns hadn't won the match.

Without saying a word, he reached the couch, but he remained behind it and focused on the last phases of the match: Roman had been able to eliminate Goldust with a Spear and now there were just him and Mysterio to represent their respective team.

«Come on, Ro, come on!» Dean murmured, nervously shaking his left leg.

Rey launched Roman on the second rope and took a running to hit him with the 619, but Reigns was quicker and…

«SPEAR!» Dean and Seth shouted contemporaneously.

Roman covered Mysterio for the pinfall.

«One, two… THREE!» they counted in one voice.

Colby leaped over the couch and Jon jumped on his feet.

«He made it!» Dean exclaimed, punching his own palm.

«That's my man! I knew he'd do it! Yu-uuuuh!» Seth shouted, turning to high-five Dean «One year later and the story stays the same!» Seth exclaimed again, beating his fists on his chest.

It's useless to say that, when Roman came back into the locker room, Seth and Dean practically leaped on him.

* * *

They had just finished to record the post-match backstage segment for and they were coming back to their locker room, to finally have a shower, when Roman asked a question which brought back Dean a bad mood.

«Where's Lydia?»

Seth turned to glance at him puzzled.

«She's watching the rest of the show from the seat we have taken for her first row, isn't she?»

«I thought she was come back here in the backstage. When I left the ring, after having pinned Mysterio, I looked for her into the crowd, but her seat was empty.» Roman explained.

Seth scratched his nape.

«Maybe she just went to the bathroom.»

Roman shrugged, but it wasn't convinced at all: Lydia seemed to be a huge fan… what kind of passionate, like she was, would have left her first row seat to go to the bathroom during a match?

Dean was oddly quiet and continued to keep his gaze fixed straight ahead: since when Joe had mentioned the girl, Colby had noticed that his shoulders had stiffened and his eyes had darkened again with a clear shade of anger.

«Dean?»

«Mmm?» he answered, without looking either Joe nor Colby.

«Have you seen Lydia?»

_And, again, his shoulders stiffened and his hands closed into two violent fists._

«Uh-uh.»

Seth and Roman gave each other a worried look.

«And where is she now?» Colby asked gingerly.

Jon shrugged.

«What does that gesture mean?»

Dean turned to quickly look at him, an eyebrow raised.

«It means I don't know and, right now, _I don't even care_.»

Both Seth and Roman widened their eyes.

«What the hell is wrong with you, _man_?» Joe asked, confused and worried at the same time.

«What's happened?» Colby asked contemporaneously, grabbing Dean from a shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

The glance Dean gave him was so stern that even Roman felt a shiver ran up his back. Jon shrugged Rollins' hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms on the chest.

«Nothing happened.» he answered seraphic «Apparently, a girl who was sitting next to her, hit her with an elbow right into her nose and-»

«WHAT?!» Seth and Roman interrupted him in one voice.

Again, Dean shrugged.

«She has been taken in the backstage by a security guy: it was nothing serious, by the way. I thought she was returned to her front row seat to watch the rest of the show. Maybe she's somewhere around here, ya getting worried for nothing.»

«Instead, you're getting worried too little, Ambrose. You sure nothing else happened?» Seth asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

Dean gave him another mad glance and pulled away from the wall, reaching him with one, long step.

«What ya tryin' to suggest, Lopez?»

Now they were few inches away one from the other, with Dean towering over Seth and staring at him from above with angry and threatening air.

«Nothing at all, but there's someone, here, who has a chip on his shoulders, apparently.» Seth said back, raising his chin with pride and staring at Dean with the same intensity.

Tension between them was so high that you could have cut the air with a knife. Luckily, Roman decided to intervene and tried to smooth ruffled feathers: he didn't certainly want a war inside The SHIELD just because they still were in high spirits.

«Whoa-whoa, okay. Chill out, guys.» Roman inserted his arms in between Seth and Dean and pushed his hands on their chest, forcing them to pull away «Dean, I understand you're still nervous for what happened in the match…» Dean scowled at him «And Seth, I know you're still in high spirit and you're worried about Lydia, but… hey! We've won, guys! One year later and we're still here: united and unbeatable! We have to celebrate, not to argue!» he exclaimed, giving a slap on their chests; both Dean and Seth rubbed the point where Roman had hit them and they gave each other a still resentful and uncertain look.

«Come on, guys! Believe in The SHIELD!» Roman said, putting his fist in the middle of them.

«Okay, right.» Seth was persuaded, putting his fist next to Roman's one.

«Dean?»

«To hell with it!» he snapped, rolling his eyes, but finally he added his fist, too.

«Good.» Roman nodded smug «And now, let's go find Lydia.»

* * *

They had separated from ten minutes, by now, but none of them had found Lydia yet.

_She seemed to be disappeared._

Jon had passed from a state of total bewilderment, to a one of growing concern, until his dejection had exploded into a rage that had made him to hurl a fist against the wall and violently kick one of the benches to the side of the hallway.

Dean Ambrose was famous for his temper tantrums and for his unpredictability, so nobody had dared to cross his path or even just tried to approach him to ask him what was happened.

Renee Young had come across him in one of the hallways, but she hadn't had the courage not even to talk to him.

_She hated to see him in that state and she knew exactly what to do to make him blanch his anger and make him feel better, but she had learnt the hard way she had to be patient. If he needed her, Dean Ambrose would have knocked at her door, as always._

The one who, instead, was behaving in an anything but ordinary way, was Seth Rollins: he usually was a friendly guy, who stopped to talk with everybody and always had a kind smile on his lips; in that very moment, though, he seemed just a weird copy of Dean Ambrose, so much that, when he passed next to them light speed, Brie and Nikki Bella gave each other a puzzled glance, wondering if the vicinity of that psycho of his teammate was somehow influencing Rollins.

«Excuse me, Colby!»

Seth stopped and turned around toward the voice that had called him: Damien Sandow was approaching him with long strides.

«Hey, Aaron: sorry, I've no time to talk right now! See you later, okay?» he quickly dismissed him, restarting to walk again.

Damien stared at him puzzled, then he followed him with a little run.

«What is wrong with you SHIELD guys, tonight?» he asked, keeping pace with Rollins, who kept to look around and snap turn his head here and there like a psycho «Well, I mean… you have never been completely sane.» Seth scowled at him «But tonight, let me tell you, you are odder than usual.»

«Cut the crap, Sandow: what do you want?»

«Offering you my useful hand, for example? What is going on?»

«Listen, man: I really appreciate, but I'm looking for a girl and…»

«Lydia?» Sandow asked, forcing Seth to widen his eyes and to stop dead in his track, so suddenly that Damien, who was following him, almost bumped against his back.

«You know her?» Seth asked, turning around to face him; his dark eyes were enormous.

Sandow nodded.

«Yes, I do. I have met her today at the hotel: that young lady said she was with you guys.» he explained, pinching his chin between his fingers «May I ask you if something bad happened to her?»

Colby sighed and nervously ran one hand through his hair.

«I don't know, _man_… we can't find her.»

«Have you tried to call her on the phone?» Damien suggested and Seth rolled his eyes.

«Yes, genius. She doesn't answer it.»

«What have you done to her to make her run away from you like this?» Sandow asked, not being able to hold a chuckle.

Seth, though, didn't smile: he found nothing hilarious in that.

«Look, I really have no time for your bullshit tonight, Sandow. So, either you have some helpful information or you get the fuck out of my way.» Seth snapped, turning around again, ready to return to his research.

«Actually, I do.» Damien answered seraphic, forcing Seth to turn toward him once more.

«If you're fucking pulling my leg, Sandow…» he warned him in tensed voice.

Damien raised both his hands.

«No, I am serious. I have met that young lady a while ago, here in the backstage.»

«Define "a while ago".»

Damien wrinkled his nose into a thoughtful grimace.

«I don't really know, it may have been ten or twenty minutes ago.»

«And…?» Seth urged him.

«I don't know where is she, if it is what you want me to say…»

Colby let out a frustrated growl and was about to turn and leave again.

_Sandow was just wasting his time!_

«But…» once again, Damien's voice forced Rollins to stop and give him his attention; he saw him rummaging into his trousers' pocket and pulling something out: when he opened his hand, inside it there was a SHIELD dog tags. Colby fixed it puzzled, not understanding «When I have met her, Lydia asked me to give this back to Dean.»

Seth took the dog tags, observing it like it could have given him some clue on where Lydia was.

«And she hasn't said anything else?»

«No, she hasn't. She said just this, then she ran away, sorry.» Damien answered, hinting at a little smile.

«Where did she go?»

Seth and Damien both turned their head toward the direction of that voice which had made the question.

_Dean._

«Where did she go?» he repeated, moving forward with long, heavy steps, until he was two centimeters away from Sandow; they were equally tall, but in that moment, with all the rage which was animating him, Dean Ambrose seemed _a lot bigger._

«Like I said, I don't know where she is.» Damien repeated, backing away of one step to pull away from Ambrose «But I have to be honest: she seemed to be quite upset.»

«What do you mean?» Seth asked, frowning.

_His right hand was still tightening Dean's dog tags, which Lydia herself had given to Damien for him to give it back to its owner._

_Why didn't she give it back to him herself?_

_Was something happened between Lydia and Jon he didn't know about?_

It was Sandow to express out loud those same thoughts which were quickly whirling inside Rollins' mind.

«Look, I don't know what is happened, but, if I was you, I would make a self-examination, before assaulting others, Ambrose.» to his words, Dean's eyes narrowed into two dangerous, shining fissures, but Damien continued «If she asked me to give you back the dog tags, it's quite clear to me she was running away from you. What have you don-»

Dean didn't let him finish: in one second, he was on Sandow and he violently slammed him against the wall.

«DON'T YA DARE.» he warned, growling one inch away from his face «Not another word, Sandow, or I swear to God I make ya swallow your tongue.»

«Jon!» Colby called him back, grabbing him by an elbow and trying to pull him away from Damien.

But it was all useless: Dean was so pissed off that his strength seemed to be tripled.

Just the providential intervention by Roman, who had just turned the corner, was able to unblock the situation before it completely degenerated. He went on Dean and helped Seth to pull him away from Sandow. The intellectual one massaged his neck and scowled at him.

«You are completely insane, Ambrose! You are so crazy you should be locked up! It is not a surprise that young lady wanted to run away from you!» he exclaimed.

Dean growled again and wriggled and Roman and Seth had to muster up all their strength to keep him firm and avoid him to jump again on Damien's throat.

«SHUT THE FUCK UP! YA DON'T KNOW ANYTHING 'BOUT ME!» Dean yelled, totally out of his mind.

«I say it for your own good, Aaron: leave us alone.» Roman said, struggling to keep Ambrose firm.

Damien raised both his hands.

«Okay, okay, I am going. I just hope you will be able to let him reason again!» saying this, Sandow quickly disappeared.

«LET ME GO! LET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM!»

«Dean, calm down, for God's sake!» Seth exclaimed, panting.

«THE FUCK I'M CALMING DOWN!»

Roman snorted, then, with all the strengths he had, pushed Ambrose against the wall and kept him nailed there.

«Instead, you calm down now, because you're useless in this state.» he rebuked him «We need to find Lydia, but being in this condition, I highly doubt you'll have the right mind to look for her and you're just wasting our time.»

Dean scowled at him, but his words seemed to sort some kind of effect, because he stopped wriggling.

«Thanks.» Roman sighed «Now, can I let you go or there's a risk you'll go search for Aaron to take revenge of his smart mouth?»

«I can't promise ya that.»

«Dean.»

«Okay, fine! I'm not going to search Sandow: now, let the fuck off me!» he shrugged them off and moved away from the wall.

They remained silent for some meditative seconds, just their hastened breaths filled that oddly empty hallway.

Seth was the first to talk again.

«Jon, what's happened with Lydia?»

«Nothing happened.» he murmured, folding the arms on the chest.

Roman sighed, raised the eyes to the sky and opened his arms in an exasperated gesture: it was obvious even to the walls that Dean was lying and that something _actually_ happened.

However, Seth's reaction surprised him: this time he was the one to push Dean against the wall and, even if he was less tall and less large of shoulders than Ambrose, the rage which inflated his chest made him somehow bigger.

«Cut the crap, Dean: tell me what the hell have you done to her.» he hissed, his nose few centimeters away from Jon's who, unexpectedly, smiled scornful.

«Why ya care so much, Col? Ya got a crush on our little Lydia, haven't ya?» he taunted him, forcing Seth to widen his eyes «What would your little, sweet girlfriend think 'bout it?» he mocked him, pouting.

«Jon…» Roman tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh filled the silent: Seth had just punched Dean, throwing him to the floor.

Colby realized what he had done just in the moment he felt his knuckles burning and his whole arm trembling.

Jon stared at him from below in complete shock, then the confusion was replaced by an uncontrollable rage which burned his gaze.

«I kill ya…» he murmured, beside himself with rage.

He jumped on his feet, but before things could go worse than that, Roman stood in between them and pushed Dean back, forcing him to pull away.

«Get the fuck out of my way, Joe, or I swear I'm gonna kick ya so hard in your ass ya won't even remember your fucking name.» Dean threatened him, but Roman didn't move.

Without diverting his gaze from the blonde guy, he addressed to his other teammate.

«Colby: go find Lydia. In the best case, she's still somewhere around here, in the worst, she can't be far from here. She's alone, in a city she doesn't know and with no money, she can't be gone far.»

Colby glanced at Dean one last time: Ambrose was observing him just like he would have liked to kill him with his eyes. Seth nodded and took the wise choice to follow Roman's word: he turned around and quickly ran toward the exit of the arena.

Dean took a step forward but, again, Roman pressed one hand on his chest and forced him to step back.

«What the hell ya doin'?» he attacked him again.

«You're not going anywhere, Ambrose. You stay here and you explain me what the fuck happened with Lydia.»

Dean let out a disdainful laugh.

«I'm not compelled to explain ya a dick.» he answered, inserting both his hands in his pocket and giving him the back «I'm done with all these bullshits. I'm going back to the hotel. If ya find her, give me a call.» and with those words, he went away, leaving Roman alone.

_What the hell was happened?_

* * *

The cold air of the night had brought goose bumps on both her arms, left bare by the t-shirt of The SHIELD she was wearing, and now the temperature had dropped down so much the breath condensed in front of her mouth, forming a little cloud.

Sitting in the dark, on a bench outside the TD Garden, Lydia rubbed both her hands on her arms, trying to warm up. She was shaking, but she wasn't sure it was just because of the cold. Rather, in all likelihood, cold was just an extra, because she felt she wouldn't have stop shaking not even if she would have wrapped her inside a soft duvet and if she had sat in front of a blazing fire.

She pulled the cell phone out of the pocket of her shorts and stared at the screen with absent gaze: it was from ten minutes now that it kept to repeatedly ring, but she had silenced it because she have absolutely no desire to answer it. There were three calls from Roman and at least fifteen or so from Seth.

_Not a single one from Dean._

That thought tightened her heart and her stomach into a painful vise: it was just like someone had insert one icy hand right into her flesh and had started to rummage inside her body, tightening its cold and sharp fingers against each and every organ.

She unlocked the phone and, ignoring the multitude of lost calls, she opened the telephone book, stopping to the letter C: _Call_'s name was in front of her eyes and Lydia stared at it for some seconds, wondering if it was really the right thing to do.

_She had no place to go and the only person she had a single memory of was… Callum._

_In his confused memories, she remembered he had referred toward her as "my girlfriend", so maybe… maybe they were dating or something like that._

_"What the hell are you talking about, Lys? Which boyfriend would try to rape his girlfriend in a dark alley, with two of his friends…?"_

Lydia closed her eyes and let another shaking sigh go, hugging her legs with the arms and burying her face on her knees.

_Maybe, it wasn't as she thought. Maybe, they didn't want to rape her. Maybe Dean Ambrose had just misinterpreted the entire situation. Maybe, she was consenting. Maybe…_

She unblocked the cell phone again and fixed once more Callum's number.

_What did she have to do?_

She swallowed, feeling her throat dry, and new shivers violently shook her shoulders.

_And this time, she was sure it wasn't cold's fault._

She breathed slowly, closed her eyes and clicked the number, lifting the phone to her ear.

_It rang._

_Tuuu… tuuu… tuuuu…_

Just when Lydia realized she didn't want Callum to answer and was about to hang up…

_«Lydia?»_

The girl snap-opened her eyes and held her breath, pressing one hand on her mouth. She remained silent, without knowing what to say, and she felt again tears starting to fill her eyes.

_«Sweety bitchy? Is it really you?»_ Call asked from the other side of the line _«Hey, hello? Are you there? I can hear you breathing… where in the hell are you? Lydia?»_

Lydia violently sobbed and was about to answer, when…

«Lydia!»

She snap-turned the head and slowly lowered the phone, quickly hanging up when her eyes met the figure of…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! LOL  
You have to wait the next chapter to find out who found Lydia!  
Who do you think he/she is? Dean, Seth, Roman, Damien or maybe Callum? Let me know in a review ;)  
Can't say much about next chapter, I can just say that you will hate me and you will love me at the same time LOL  
Now that Lydia called Callum, there will be consequences? To find it out, just keep following me and this story! And keep your love coming: it really gives me the strenght and inspiration to keep writing this story! (:  
See you in the next chapter and HAPPY EASTER!**


	18. Anything To Make Me Feel Alive

**********Author's note:** _**A huge THANKS to LivHardy for helping me with the revision of this chapter!  
**_Okay, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters! I'm not going to say much, I'm just leaving you to the reading ** As I've said in the previous chapter, I have the feeling you're going to love and to hate contemporaneously this chapter *grins* However, I hope you're going to like it anyway! I'm very proud of it (: As always, let me know with a review, it's really important to me!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-**There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.**  
-**(new!)** I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**18. Anything to make me feel alive**

Jon had never been a guy who worried too much about the others, let alone getting worried over some girl. He didn't really have time for such things: when he decided to dedicate his life to wrestling a long time ago, he vowed that in his heart there wouldn't be a place for anything but his passion, his reason for living.

_Wrestling._

That was why he never grew fond of a girl: there was some – actually, more than some – who drew him, who teased his interest and with whom he enjoyed to play with, until he was he was board – and, if truth be told, most of the time, it didn't take long. He used them to his liking and, if sex was good enough, things could go ahead even for a month. But then, he got tired: their faces, their bodies… even their _pussies_ became boring. So, Jon deserted them, ready to start a new hunt which would have led him inside a different pair of legs.

Jonathan Good was like that: totally incapable to love anything other than himself and wrestling.

_And then, there was Lydia._

That girl with that broken smile and that big, melancholic eyes that had been able to bewitch him since the first time his eyes landed on her. Jon couldn't explain, not even to himself, what did he feel toward her: they were unclear sensations, which for one second made him feel good… and the second after, made him feel angry, unsettled, bewildered.

_And Jon hated to feel that way, he hated not to have control of his own emotions._

He had always said that girl would drive him crazy. And, perhaps, having regard of the implications of that evening, she had already done it.

Jon really felt like he was losing his mind: he was having such exaggerated reactions even for his standards and it was making him worried. When he had seen her collape behind the barricade and then resurfacing with her nose and her mouth dirty of blood, he had felt his heart miss a beat.

_An unpleasant sensation he had never felt before._

_A sensation he never wanted to feel again._

He could still feel it on his skin, inside his stomach… it was even inside his mouth, like a bitter aftertaste which was making him sick.

_He needed something to distract him, something that would remove Lydia from his head, at least for a while._

After having left Joe alone in the hallway, Jon had had a quick shower, had thrown his things inside his suitcase and quickly left the arena.

He wouldn't go to look for Lydia: he would have left that job to Colby and Joe, he trusted his teammates and he knew they would have found her and would have taken her back to the hotel, safe and sound.

He detached himself out of it: he was still too pissed off and he couldn't control his reactions.

If he were to be the one who finds her, he had no idea what else he would do to her.

_He didn't even want to think about it._

_He didn't want to remember the scared gaze which had crossed her eyes, when he had nailed her against the wall._

_He didn't want to remember her body shaking under his touch._

_He didn't want to remember the trembling sighs which left her lips and brushed against his skin._

_He didn't want to remember… because all those memories turned him on in a violent way that his member became immediately hard and pulsing inside his trousers._

_For fuck's sake…! What was wrong with him?_

_He had never felt this frustrated in his entire life!_

_No, it was definitely better if he didn't see her right now._

_It was better for Lydia to stay away from him or things wouldn't end well for her, that night._

He still didn't understand how he could have stopped his most animal instinct. Inside the locker room: when Lydia had screamed his name, Dean's mind had been crossed by an image which had almost driven him to madness.

_She, against that wall, and he penetrating her in the roughest and most passionate way he knew._

_And then, she would have screamed his name, again and again… but for definitely different reasons._

_And he would have buried his head in the crook of her neck and would have bitten that soft and tender skin, which always smelled so good… just like her hair did._

Jon was forced to stop along the hallway of the hotel and rest against the wall. He put one hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself down and regain his self-control.

_He was going crazy._

He quickly reached the suite, launched the suitcase on his bed and then he exited again. He checked his cell phone: there still weren't messages or missed calls by Colby and Joe, sign that they hadn't found Lydia yet.

One of his hands tightened into a trembling fist and a weird sensation enlarged in his chest, but he ignored it and clicked on the last received text, the one he was interested in. He quickly read it, then he moved two floors below, reaching the room he was looking for.

He knocked at the door and waited.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing the tiny figure of a blonde girl Jon had gotten to know _very well._

«I knew you would come.» she smiled.

Jon gave her a dark and lustful gaze, then his lips bent into a mischievous smirk.

«Can I come in?»

She nodded and stepped aside.

Jon went into the room and closed the door behind.

* * *

_«Lydia?»_

_The girl snap-opened her eyes and held her breath, pressing one hand to her mouth. She remained silent, without knowing what to say, and she felt again tears starting to fill her eyes._

_«Sweety bitchy? Is it really you?» Call asked from the other side of the line «Hey, hello? Are you there? I can hear you breathing… where in the hell are you? Lydia?»_

_Lydia violently sobbed and was about to answer, when…_

_«Lydia!»_

_She turned her head and slowly lowered the phone, quickly hanging up when her eyes met the figure of…_

«Seth…» she whispered, in a low voice that she wasn't sure the cold air of the night would have been able to bring that weak word to his ears.

Seth stared at her for a few seconds, then, before she could even realize it, he reached her with three long strides and lowered on her, strongly tightening her in his arms.

The warmth of his body immediately wrapped around Lydia, making her feel immediately better. With her hands resting on his chest, Lydia weakly clung her fingers around the synthetic tissue of the shirt Seth was wearing, deeply inhaling the smell of his skin: even if he was still in his attire, sign he hadn't had a shower yet, he didn't stink… she could still smell a track of his deodorant: he smelled like vanilla and chocolate.

«Thank God you're okay…» she heard him murmur, his mouth pressed on her hair.

Lydia raised her head and Seth pulled away a little, but without breaking the hug.

«What are you doing here?» she asked, looking at him from below with bewildered expression.

«I was looking for you.» Seth answered, raising one hand to move some strands of hair from her face. Watching her attentively, he noticed she had flushed cheeks and her eyes were still lucid; rubbing his thumb to brush against her cheeks, he noticed they were still wet: _she had to have cried._

«Were… were you looking for me?» she murmured in an almost surprised whisper, tearing him out from his own thoughts.

Seth sweetly smiled.

«Why are you surprised?» he asked, keeping to look at her with careful eyes, like he was trying to make sure she was okay and she wasn't hurt in any way «You weren't in the audience anymore and we couldn't find you anywhere backstage, you made us worry. We were afraid something bad had happened to you.»

_We_ couldn't find you. You made _us_ worry. _We_ were afraid something bad had happened to you.

_He was speaking in the plural._

Lydia wondered if in that _us_ there was even… _Dean._

Just thinking about him, tightened her heart into a painful vise, forcing her to lower her gaze.

The guilty air which crossed her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the attentive gaze of Seth, who frowned.

«I'm… I'm sorry.» she simply said, biting her bottom lip.

Seth sighed and it seemed that, with that simple breath, he had let go of all the tension he had gathered, because Lydia could feel his arms relaxing against her waist, which they were still encircling.

«The only important thing is that you're okay.» he said, tenderly stroking her hair «But why didn't you answer your phone? I have called you at least ten times.»

_At least fifteen times._

Lydia thought, remembering the multitude of missed calls on the screen of the phone.

She weakly shrugged, keeping to look everywhere but in Seth's eyes.

«I had silenced it, so I didn't hear it.»

Actually, she had silenced her phone just after she had received the calls, but she didn't say it.

Seth stared at her, trying to capture her gaze, but she was keeping to shift it from one point to another, never lingering on his face.

_She was lying._

He could sense it from the way she had tensed up in his arms. Moreover, when he had found her, he had seen her with the phone on her ear, so he knew she had seen their calls.

He decided to let it go, for now.

He caressed her face again, forcing her to finally raise her gaze on him.

_There was something, in the way Seth was softly touching her, which warmed up her chest: it seemed that he was almost afraid to touch her, like he was caressing the most fragile and precious thing in the world._

It was because of this that, in the end, she finally locked her eyes with his: those dark irises were observing her with intensity, but they were extremely kind and still concerned. It was a relief seeing there wasn't any track of anger in them. Finding that out was able to calm her down and Seth felt her relaxing again against his arms.

«Why are you out here?» Seth finally asked her, trying to maintain a gentle and calm tone. «You didn't like the show?» he added, with a little smile, as he was trying to cheer her up.

His aim ended well, because finally Lydia's lips opened into a weak smile.

It was the first time Colby noticed how much full and beautiful her lips were. They were always of that dark pink, _they seemed like ripe strawberries… who knows if tasting them…_

Seth widened his eyes at that thought, chasing it away from his mind immediately.

_He couldn't have such thoughts: he had a girlfriend and he loved Leighla, he was sure about it! But he was still a man and, you know, the flesh is weak._

Luckily, Lydia had lowered her gaze again, so she didn't seem to notice his reactions.

«I couldn't enjoy it…» she confessed, in a tiny and sheepish voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

«Yeah, Dean told me about the elbow to your face.» Seth remembered, taking her face between his hands and delicately moving it to control her nose «Anything broken?»

Lydia shook the head.

«Nope, just some capillaries, nothing serious. It stopped bleeding two minutes after they took me backstage.» she reassured him.

«Good.» Seth said, letting her face go «And why didn't you come back to your front row seat, then?»

«I don't know if it was because of the blow, but I felt dizzy, so I preferred to come back to your locker room.» she explained, but she didn't add anything else.

_She didn't want to talk about Dean._

_She didn't really feel like telling Seth what was happened._

_She couldn't._

Colby silently stared at her for some seconds, hoping she would continue, but Lydia didn't and Seth sighed.

«That doesn't explain why you were out here, though.» he pointed out, caressing again her face and forcing her to raise her gaze to him «What's happened, _sweetheart_?»

Lydia bit her bottom lip and wrinkled her nose into a weird grimace.

«Nothing happened…» she lied again, diverting her gaze from Seth's stern eyes and pointing it to an indefinite point beyond his shoulders.

_She couldn't look at him in his dark and deep eyes and lie to him._

«Don't lie to me, Lydia.» he said, but his voice remained soft and gentle, just like the caresses with which he was stroking her hair «I know something happened.»

Lydia didn't say anything, so Seth sighed again, feeling frustrated.

«Has _Dean_ got something to do with it?»

Just hearing his name, Lydia tensed up again in his arms, giving him the proof of what he had already figured out by himself.

However, she denied it.

«No…» she murmured «It's not because of Dean… I… I'm sorry. You have lost your match and it was all my fault.» she said, totally changing the subject.

Seth widened his eyes, puzzled.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on: what are you talking about? We haven't lost: Roman was the last survivor, so our team won.»

Lydia raised her face.

«R-Really?» she whispered, feeling a little bit more relief «So… you have won, _in spite of everything_?»

Seth smiled cockily.

«Of course we have won. Didn't you believe in The SHIELD, _sweetheart_?» he teased her, being able to let her lightly chuckle «Wait… what do you mean with _"in spite of everything"_?» he asked then, noticing those strange words and the likewise strange way in which she had pronounced them.

_Why, now, on Lydia's face was appeared an expression which was both sad and guilty?_

_What was happened?_

_Which was the piece of the puzzle he couldn't find?_

«Nothing, forget about it.» Lydia whispered, lowering her gaze for the umpteenth time «It… it doesn't matter.»

«Hey, hey…» Seth put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look again at him.

_The upset storm in those irises of an indefinable color, which shaded from light-brown to olive-green, crashed with the warmth of those eyes which, in the night, seemed to be even more dark, black like precious onyxes._

«It does matter, to me.» he said, smiling at her with a disarming sweetness, which made her heart shake in her chest «You know you can talk to me about anything, right Lydia?»

She bit the inside of her cheek and fought the sudden urge of diverting her gaze again from the smiling and reassuring face of Seth Rollins.

_She wanted to run away._

_Away from there._

_Away from him._

_Away from his kindness._

_It was making her sick._

Or, at least, it was what she believed, because she felt a weird sensation between her chest and her stomach… but now that she noticed it, it was different from the pain she had felt before, when she was alone.

_The ice which had trapped her soul had been melted by the warmth of his eyes and the delicacy of his caresses._

And, in that moment, Lydia realized he didn't make her sick.

_Seth Rollins made her feel safe, protected like the most precious of the wonders._

_She could trust him._

A smile spontaneously rose on her lips and its sincerity arrived to enlighten her gaze.

Colby felt his heart starting to inexplicably raise its beats.

_Lydia was so damn beautiful when she smiled that way._

«Dean…» she murmured after some minutes of silence «Did you see him, after the end of your match?»

«Mh mh.» Seth answered, nodding.

«And he… he was _still_ angry?» she asked, plucking up courage.

«He was when I entered in the locker room.» he remembered «But his rage was completely gone once Roman won the match.»

Lydia relaxed to those words and released, in a sigh of relief, the air she hadn't even realized she was holding.

«However…» Seth added then, but he didn't say anything else.

Lydia frowned to the sudden change of expression in Seth's dark eyes: he seemed to be lost in distant thoughts, that she would have never been able to capture.

_Lydia had asked him if Dean was _still_ angry. That meant she had seen him._

_Of course!_

_Dean knew that Lydia got an elbow right to the nose by a wild fan who was sitting next to her, so they had to have met in the backstage, after he had been eliminated._

_But what was happened, in that situation?_

_And why did Lydia think she had caused their loss?_

_Which was the string which connected it all?_

Colby was starting to have a complete picture of the situation, but he still lacked some important pieces to complete the puzzle.

_What was it he didn't know, yet?_

«Hey… what's happened to your hand?»

Lydia's shy and worried voice forced him to come back to reality: the girl had now taken his right hand between hers and was examining it with contrite eyes under the weak light of a distant lamppost. Just lowering his gaze to look at it, Seth noticed his knuckles turned red.

«Oh, it's nothing important, don't worry.» he answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

Lydia frowned and wrinkled her lips into a grimace, delicately brushing the back of Seth's hand with her cold fingertips.

«It does matter, to me.» she said, using the same words he had used briefly before.

Colby addressed her with an astonished glance and she showed him a shy smile, while her cheeks lightly flushed.

«What's happened?» she asked then.

«I'll tell you if you tell me what's happened to you.»

The smile disappeared again from her fleshy lips and Lydia lowered her gaze, swallowing.

_She didn't want to talk about it._

_She couldn't._

_How could she say Dean had scared the hell out of her?_

_She felt so stupid just to think something like that… after everything he had done for her since they had met._

Colby felt her lightly trembling in his arms and he stared at her with concern.

«Hey, you're shaking, _sweetheart…_»

«It's… it's just the c-cold…» she murmured «I'm… I-I'm cold.»

«Let's get back inside, then. I don't want you to catch a cold.»

Seth stood up from the bench and offered her one hand, but she didn't move and remained with her gaze fixed on the asphalt.

«Lydia…?»

«Can… can I ask you one thing, before, Seth?»

Colby crouched in front of her, so he could look at her in the eyes again.

«Sure, _sweetheart._ Everything you want.»

«Your… your offer is still valid? Can I still choose who I sleep with tonight?»

Seth stared at her puzzled: that wasn't certainly the question he expected, in that moment.

_She didn't want to sleep with Dean._

_It was definitely happened something between those two… but what?_

Colby took a deep breath.

«Of course, _sweetheart_. Do you wanna… sleep with me?»

Lydia weakly nodded.

«If… if it's not a problem.»

Seth smiled and gave her a flick under her chin.

«No problem at all.» he got up again and offered her his hand «Now, let's go inside. You're freezing.»

Lydia showed him a shy smile and let Seth raise her from the bench.

With their hands still interlaced, they came back inside the Arena.

* * *

«Lydia!»

As soon as Seth and Lydia entered The SHIELD's locker room, Roman wrapped her into a bear-hug, strongly tightening her to his chest.

«Thank God you're okay, you have made me worry! Where were you? What's happened? Someone hurt you? Whose ass do I have to kick? Do I have to Spear someone?»

Lydia, trapped into that squeezing hug, found it hard to even chuckle.

«R-Roman… can't… can't breathe…!» she said among laughs.

Joe loosened his grip and pulled away, giving her a sheepish smile.

«Sorry…» he said, scratching his nape «I should learn to contain my strength with you.»

Lydia massaged her ribs, giggling.

«Yes, you should.» she agreed with him, raising one hand to leave a reassuring caress on his arm.

«I leave you two to do the explanation, I'm gonna take a quick shower, so we can go.» Seth said, grabbing some things from his suitcase and disappearing into the shower area.

Lydia sat down on one of the benches and rested her head against the wall behind her back. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

_She did really have a huge headache and the only thing she desired was to lie down on the bed and sleep._

Something soft and warm wrapped her shoulders and Lydia reopened her eyes, finding Roman a few inches away from her and he was wrapping his hoodie around her body.

«You were shaking…» he said, as justification.

Lydia showed him a very sweet smile and nodded, clinging onto the hoodie and being able to finally warm up.

«Thanks.»

«You look very tired.» Roman noticed as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel.

«Actually, I am tired… I don't really know how you can live like this. One, single day and I'm already exhausted. I'm struggling even to keep my eyes open.» Lydia weakly shook the head and sighed a kind of an half mocking chuckle «I'm a disaster.»

«You're not a disaster, _baby girl,_ just you're not used to it.» Roman comforted her, giving her a flick on the arm.

Again, Lydia smiled weakly.

Roman observed her sideways as she closed her eyes again. One second after, he saw her little head milling toward a shoulder and her chest rising and falling regularly.

In that very moment, Colby exited from the shower, the bathrobe around his body and a towel rubbing his hair.

«Aaaaah! I did really need a s-»

«Shhhh!» Joe hushed him with a scowl, nodding toward Lydia, now lying down on the bench «She fell asleep.»

Seth stared at her, as the expression on his face softened to the view of the girl sweetly sleeping. When she had her face relaxed that way, Lydia was even cuter.

_However, you could totally miss her eyes: they were so beautiful and expressive._

«Colby?» Roman tried to capture Rollins' attention, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Seth finally looked away from Lydia and shook his head, returning to look at Joe.

«You okay, _dude_?» he asked and Colby weakly nodded, sitting down a bench and starting to dry himself off.

Roman gave him a long, pensive glance, then he sat down in front of him.

«What Jon said before, about you and Lydia…» he began gingerly.

Seth looked at him sideways, starting to pull out from his suitcase clean clothes to wear.

«Bullshits.» he interrupted Joe immediately «I haven't got a crush on Lydia, we're not in high school. But I do care about her... it's something I cannot explain. She seems to be so… fragile and I feel the unusual desire to protect her.» he confessed, coming closer to the girl and delicately brushing his fingertips against her face.

Lydia mumbled something, but she continued to sleep and Seth couldn't help but smile.

Roman sighed and got up, flanking his friend and resting one hand on his shoulder.

«I wanna believe you, Col.» he said with a smile «But you and Jon must solve it. I don't want…»

«Yeah, I know.» Seth cut him off, pulling on his shirt and bending down to lace his sneakers «I'm gonna fix things with him tomorrow, don't worry.»

Roman nodded.

«Did you find out what's happened between him and Lydia?»

Seth shook the head.

«No, she didn't tell me. But something is happen, be sure about that.» he answered, closing his suitcase «You ready?»

«Yeah, I was waiting for you.» Roman answered, grabbing his things.

«Dean?»

«He's already come back to the hotel… we should call him, to inform him Lydia is fine and she's with us.»

«He left… before we found her?» now it was clear the hint of rage in Colby's voice.

Joe shrugged.

«Maybe, it was the best choice. You know it's not good for anyone to have him around when he's so pissed off.»

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

«Should we wake her up?» Roman asked, changing the subject and pointing at Lydia with a nod.

«No, let her sleep. If you grab my things, too…» Colby said, reaching the girl; he leaned forward and scooped her into his arms.

Instinctively, Lydia nuzzled against his chest, encircling his neck with her arms.

Roman gave them an odd glance, then he took his and Seth's suitcase and together they exited the locker room.

* * *

Renee Young perfectly knew that, when Dean Ambrose was pissed off, there was just one thing that was able to calm him down: _good sex._

So, she hadn't been surprised at all when, briefly after the end of Survivor Series, she had received a text from him in which he asked which hotel room she was in.

Renee was accustomed to his rough manners: Dean was a person of few words, but he knew exactly what to say and how to say it to always obtain what he wanted.

Sex with him, then, was amazing: he was able to bring the same passion, _the same violence,_ which animated him inside the ring, even inside the bedroom.

Dean Ambrose and Renee Young weren't dating, let alone in a relationship.

They simply were what people love to define _"Friends with benefits."_

Their nighttime encounters went on for a month, now.

It wasn't a secret the attraction Renee felt toward the _street dog_ of The SHIELD and Dean… well, Renee had a very beautiful body, so why not?

It was a pleasant pastime and it avoided him from bringing, every night, a different girl into his hotel room, much to Seth and Roman's relief.

No one knew about them screwing around – Dean was a very reserved guy, even for those things, _rather mostly for those things_ -, but Renee believed that Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns suspected something, even though none of them had ever asked inconvenient questions.

Renee Young had learnt to know and appreciate the way Dean pours out on her and the violence with which he always took with her, mixed with passion that was always able to make her light headed, like she was constantly drunk, it was something that really drove her crazy.

_And yet, that night, there was definitely something different in Dean Ambrose._

He had been rougher than usual and the urge with which he had possessed her was something that had surprised her.

_There had to have been something that really pissed him off, because she had never seen him like that before._

_The dark and lustful glances he kept giving her as he trapped her under his body, almost scared her._

But, with each and every violent thrust her body was filled by a shock of pure pleasure, scare was immediately replaced by that sensation of drunkenness which always wrapped her when she had sex with him.

_Because it was that, pure sex._

«DEAN!» the scream which left her lips surprised even her, as she raised both her legs to encircle his waist and she sank her nails into his muscular back.

_He was Dean for her._

_Never Jon._

«Scream for me again…» he purred in her ear, pulling his hair and increasing the strength of his thrusts.

Renee would have screamed again even if he hadn't asked her to.

Then, in the silence filled only by Renee's moans and Dean's hastened breath, the ringtone of a cell phone made them both wince.

_It was Dean's cell phone._

Jon thought to ignore it, first, keeping to push his pelvis against Renee's one, but then a thought crossed his mind, forcing him to snap open his eyes and stop.

Renee reopened her eyes, too, and stared at him puzzled.

«Dean…?» she tried to bring his attention back on herself, raising both her hands and caressing his face, but it was useless.

Before she could even realize it, Dean slid out from her and from her bed, grabbed his cell phone and disappeared into the bathroom.

Leaving her there, alone, naked, confused and dissatisfied, with tears which filled her eyes.

_What the hell was happened?_

_What was so important to make him leaving her during sex in that way?_

* * *

When Lydia reopened her eyes, she didn't realize immediately where she was or what was going on. There was a constant background noise, like car motors and wheels quickly running on asphalt. Struggling to reopen her eyes and to settle into the darkness of the vehicle, she realized she was laying on the back seats of a car.

_No… was she there again? Was she dreaming? Or… or was it real, this time? Maybe, one of her worst nightmare was becoming reality._

She closed her eyes again and curled up on one side, while anxiety made her heart beat faster and faster and made her stomach to be closed by a painful vise.

_No, she didn't want it._

_She wasn't ready to face all of that._

«Hey, Jon: it's me.»

A deep and grave voice made her wince.

_It seemed the voice of…_

«I just wanted to tell you Lydia is with us.»

_Roman._

Lydia felt a sensation of relief untying the knot which had twisted her guts and she slowly reopened one eye, peeking to the front seats: she could glimpse Roman Reigns' perfect profile, partially covered by his long, raven hair loosened on his shoulders. Seth should have been the one driving, but, since she was lying, she couldn't see him.

«Yeah, she's fine. She's sleeping. Where are you? … Mmm… Okay, see you tomorrow.»

Lydia didn't understand much about the conversation, but she was still too sleepy so it wasn't worth the trouble to decipher what was going on.

_If truth be told, in that very moment, she couldn't care less._

She wrapped herself up inside the warm hoodie which Roman had placed on her and she fell asleep again.

When she reopened her eyes, she thought for only a few seconds had passed, but it had to be more than that, because she wasn't in the car anymore, but in somebody's arms, somebody who was tightening her against his warm and muscular chest and was carrying her along an illuminated hallway. Lydia slowly raised one hand to wearily rub her eyes and then she raised her head to find Seth Rollins' smiling face which sweetly stared at her from above.

«Have we woken you up?» he asked with a soft whisper.

Lydia weakly shook her head: it wasn't because of them she had woken up, she hadn't even heard them.

«You can keep sleeping, if you want to, _sweetheart._ We have arrived.»

Lydia didn't even try to fight against the sleep anymore. She rested her head against Seth's welcoming chest and she fell asleep again.

Once more, she reopened her eyes and, even if she thought just one second had passed, she realized she was losing sense of time: now she was inside a bed, with the covers already wrapped around herself and a soft pillow behind her head.

This time, she tried to fight against the sleep and stay awake: she rubbed her eyes with both her hands and looked around; in the dim light of the room, she was able to distinguish a figure which was giving her the back and was pulling on a t-shirt. She recognized he was Seth because the light, which came from the bathroom, enlightened the blonde part of his hair.

«Seth…?» she called him, her voice thick with sleep.

She saw him lightly wince.

«Listen, I gotta go now, _Leighla_. Goodnight… _me too_.» he quickly murmured and just then Lydia realized he was talking on the phone.

Seth hung up and turned towards the girl lying down on his bed. He smiled at her.

«I woke you up?»

«No… rather, excuse me: didn't see you were talking on the phone… I didn't mean to bother you.» she murmured.

«No problem, _sweetheart. _I was done, anyway.»

He reached the bed and pulled the blankets from his side and went down next to her.

Lydia turned to one side, facing him.

«Are you sure it's not a problem… that I sleep here with you?» she asked in a shy voice.

Seth turned toward her as well, one hand under the pillow, the other which went to take away a strand of her hair from her eyes, to tuck it behind her ear with a caress which made her blush.

_It was a fortune lights were off, so he couldn't see her._

«I told you, no problem, _sweetheart._» he reassured her.

Lydia smiled and, inexplicably, a shiver shook her shoulders.

«You're still shaking.» Seth noticed with low voice «You still cold?»

«Just a bit… but I'm gonna warm up in a while, don't worry.» she admitted, crumbling more under the covers.

«Come here.»

Before she could even realize it, Seth wrapped her between his arms and pulled her to his chest, obtaining a surprise gasp from Lydia.

«N-no.. Seth, what are you doing?» she hissed, sheepish.

He tightened her more, making her rest her face on his chest and pressing his lips in her hair.

«Shhh… it's okay, Lydia. Don't be so tensed: I just wanna warm you up. You know, there's no better source of heat than a human body.» he murmured, lightly lulling her «You are really frozen…»

«Sorry…» she grumbled, blushing until the end of her hair.

Seth chuckled, tousling her hair.

«You don't need to apologize. I just hope you won't get sick because of all the cold you have gotten outside the arena. It would be bad.»

«Yeah…» Lydia sighed, starting to finally relax between those strong arms which were dearly tightening her.

_Seth was definitely right: there wasn't a more pleasant warmth than the one of another human body pressed against your own._

Lydia closed again her eyes and rested her head against Seth's muscular chest, enjoying his natural heat.

«You know what, _Sethie_?» she whispered, clearly already in dreams' world.

Colby frowned for the nickname, but he didn't comment and just tenderly caressed her hair.

«What?»

«You smell really good… you smell of vanilla and chocolate. _You're so sweet_…» she slurred.

_She was definitely gone._

«Sleep, _sweetheart._» he just answered with a laugh, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

_And that genuine laugh accompanied Lydia in a sleep finally lacking of nightmares._

* * *

**So, was I right or not? However, hope you've liked it anyway! Let me know ;)  
Seth and Lydia begin to get closer and closer and we've begun to see who the female antagonist of Lydia will be in this story (with all the rumors there are in the last period about Dean and Renee, I could not refrain from writing it!)  
What do you think about it?  
In the next chapter: a morning confrontation between Dean and Lydia, someone will catch a cold and things have to go worse before starting to get better! Do not miss it ;)  
PS. Do you like such long chapters or do you prefer shorter chapters to read?**


	19. You And I Walk A Fragile Line

**********Author's note:** _**A huge THANKS to Devata for helping me with the revision of this chapter! And also for being my muse and for being such an amazing person! Go read her story, "Aphrodite 'sCrush", it's amazing! ** Love ya, Jess 3  
**_Talking about the chapter: I've sincerly HATED it. I'm not kidding, the second part has been written, deleted and re-written five times - and I'm not exagerating! After the last, wonderful chapter, this one made me go through Hell! Now, though, I'm quite satisfied by this final result and I hope you're gonna like it as well! Precisely because it made me go through Hell, this chapter is shorter than the previous, but I have already started to write the next one, so you won't have to wait long for an update ;)  
_I want to officially thanks all of you who are following this story: your support means the world to me! SO, THANK YOU!_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**19. You and I walk a fragile line**

Jonathan Good's awakening, that morning, had been horrible. Even worse than one of the many awakenings he had had after heavy drinking and a night of sex with some skank reeled in a strip club.

He had opened his eyes to the world, after a night that was anything but easy, and a strange sensation pressed on his chest, like a very heavy boulder.

_And it certainly wasn't the blonde head of Renee Young, who was now curled up against his side under the blankets._

Jon slowly stretched out, tousling his hair, already ruffled by the pillow. As he tried to take deep breaths and to chase away that bad sensation which was crushing his heart, he lowered his gaze to peek at Renee: she was blissfully sleeping, with her hair spread partially on his naked chest and partially on her face. Instinctively, Jon raised one hand and caressed her hair with a delicate and thoughtful gesture, being careful not to wake her up.

_He didn't want her to open her eyes. He didn't want to see her smiling and addressing him with some skittish word. He hated those kind of awakenings; it was for this reason he always went away before the girls he took in the bed could have been aware of his absence._

If truth be told, usually Dean Ambrose left Renee's room briefly after they had had sex, in the middle of the night: after one cigarette, he dismissed himself and returned to the suite he shared with Colby and Joe.

_However, that time, he hadn't had any desire to go back to his room._

Jon distractedly caressed Renee's hair: it was soft, but not as soft as the one of…

_Lydia._

Jon _loved_ Lydia's hair, he _adored_ to touch it and its scent was intoxicating.

_He would have gotten drunk off that scent._

_Lydia…_

She was the reason why Jon was there, in Renee Young's room, that morning.

He couldn't face her.

For the first time in his life, Jon was afraid of his own reaction.

_He didn't want to hurt her, he never would._

And yet, the previous evening, his body had moved by itself.

He had scared her, he was fucking sure about it.

Her eyes had gained a terrorized expression and he… he didn't want to see it anymore.

He couldn't handle it.

_She destroyed him in the deep._

_And you know, when something is broken, it can be dangerous._

It was for this reason he had gone to Renee, to pour out on her all his anger.

And yet, that time, sex hadn't been enough.

Jon felt himself still inexplicably frustrated, as he never had enough of it.

_As if he wanted more._

_Or maybe… just something different._

_Something… or someone?_

Jon delicately slipped out of the bed, resting Renee's head on the pillow. She mumbled something, but luckily she didn't wake up. Jon grabbed his trousers from the floor and quickly pulled them on, then, without putting on the shirt, he grabbed his cell phone from the dresser and sneaked off out of the room.

The hotel hallway was empty and silent – which was normal, considering it was still **6 a.m.**

RAW, that night, would go live from Long Island, New York, a four-hour drive from Boston. The day after a pay-per-view was quite calm, to give the opportunity to all the wrestlers to recover after the huge event and to regain their strength for the following RAW, so no-one had appointments, places to be at inadmissible hours, interviews or anything like that.

The only important thing was that, by **6 p.m**., they were all at the arena for RAW; the rest of the day was free.

Jon knew that his roommates, especially Joe, preferred to sleep a bit more, during those free days. And, usually, it was the same even for him: Jon didn't really feel the physical need to sleep, because he could stay awake and active even with one or two hours of sleep per night – which was even normal, considering the huge quantity of coffee he drank during the day – but he had always loved to sleep late, maybe precisely because it was one of those things he could rarely do and which he was able to appreciate when he had the chance.

In fact, entering inside the suite he shared with Joe and Colby, he found the principal room empty and the doors of their chambers still closed. In the silent of the morning, he could hear the noisy snoring of Roman and it made him smile, who knows why.

_Certain things would never change and he, in that moment, needed tranquility and routine, because too many things were unsettling his mind._

He slowly approached the door of his room; it was closed, too.

Lydia should have been inside it, blissfully sleeping in the bed which they would have had to share.

Instead, he had spent the night in Renee Young's bed and, suddenly, he felt a strange sensation hitting the pit of his stomach.

He ignored it, not being able to understand it at all, and, taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door: maybe, he could sneak inside the room and lie next to her.

He could softly tighten her in his arms so, when she reopened her wonderful eyes on the world, he would have been there and he would have smiled to her, hoping that it was enough to smooth their divergences and to make her forget what a jerk he had been the night before.

He would have shown her that she could still trust him, that he wasn't angry anymore, that he had forgiven her and would have never hurt her, so she had no reason to be afraid of him.

_Dean wanted to protect Lydia; he had always wanted this, from the first time he had seen her._

_But would have he been able to protect her… from himself and from the monster he was able to become sometimes? Could he protect her from Mox?_

But, when he opened the door, he found his suitcase still on the bed, exactly where he had launched it the night before, in the rush to run away from his thoughts and to pour out his frustrations between Renee's legs.

_And there was no trace of Lydia._

Widening his eyes, Jon felt an indefinable pain, enlarging wild fire inside his chest, just like someone had jabbed a knife right into his heart and it was now profusely bleeding.

_Where… where in the hell was Lydia?_

Jon quickly turned around. Anxiety churned inside his stomach.

_Anxiety which was guzzled by an uncontrollable rage when the door of Seth Rollins' room opened._

* * *

When Lydia opened her eyes, the first thing she was aware of was she didn't feel well at all.

She had thick head, her throat burned and, even if she was still pressed against Seth Rollins' warm chest, she still felt cold.

It was just like she had never been able to get warm during the entire night.

She slowly raised her head and, as soon as her eyes met the face of Seth, Lydia felt her cheeks burning and her heart start to furiously beat in her chest: once the typical confusion of the awakening had been washed away by the awareness, the position in which she was made her immediately feel in awe.

Seth was laying on his back, an arm rested on his forehead and the other arm was tenderly encircling her waist. Lydia was still nestled against his body, one hand rested on his chest, next to her head; her right cheek and ear were pressed against his hard pectoral and she could hear the regular beats of his heart, which had accompanied her during the entire night, like a relaxing lullaby.

She took some seconds to observe him, captivated by the genuine beauty of his relaxed face: Seth was deeply asleep, because his chest rose and fell regularly under her, almost lulling her. His hair was all ruffled, spread over the pillow, and there was a strand, which fell on his eyes, laying down on his nose. Instinctively, Lydia slowly raised the hand, which had been resting on his chest, and softly brushed against his face, freeing it from the blonde and black locks that had covered it.

When Seth mumbled something in his sleep, Lydia regretted her gesture and remained firm. She even held her breath: she didn't want him to wake up… she couldn't face him, not that morning, not in that position. It would have been too embarrassing and she was already in complete awe.

Luckily, Seth gave no sign of being roused from the dream world and just when his breath became regular again, Lydia's breathing returned to normal, too. Slowly and delicately, she was able to pull away from Rollins' hug and slip out of the bed, trying to move as slow as possible not to wake him up. She locked herself inside the bathroom, she peed and washed her face, trying to completely wake herself up. Raising her face and looking herself in the mirror, Lydia realized she didn't look amazing: her hair had gained a funny set and was puffed up and messy; she had white cheeks and two, deep eyes socket darkened her gaze; with dry lips and lucid eyes, she seemed ill… not that she felt well, by the way.

She sniffled and exited from the bathroom, peeking the bed to observe Seth. He was still sleeping, but he had now turned on one side and had hugged the pillow on which she had slept: Lydia couldn't help but smile sweetly.

_When he slept, Seth Rollins really seemed like a puppy._

Fighting against the unreasonable desire to approach him again and caress his hair, Lydia took Roman's hoodie from the chair and pulled it on, immediately enjoying its warmth. She put on her shoes and, tiptoeing, she exited from the room.

When she closed the door behind her and turned around, Lydia winced.

_Dean Ambrose was staring at her from the door of the room which would've been theirs._

* * *

Neither Lydia nor Jon was able to quantify the time they remained, staring at each other in the stifling silence of the suite.

Jon felt opposing emotions fighting a furious battle inside his stomach: the anxiety he had felt, when he hadn't found her inside their room, had been replaced by a tremendous rage, which had forced him to strongly tighten his fingers on the brass handle of the door… and it was lucky it was resistant, because he was tightening it with such violence he was sure he could break it. He said nothing; he just stared at her with an empty gaze, without moving: he had to calm himself down, before making even just a step forward, or he didn't know if he would have been able to control whichever reaction was boiling inside his veins.

_Why in the hell had Lydia just exited from Seth's room, furthermore dressed exactly like the previous night?_

No! He could not think about it. The mere question made his rage grow, and each and every possible answer to which his brain could arrive would have just worsened his mood.

_He hated the only thought that Seth could have… with Lydia… and… Stop it, Jon, as long as you can. As long as you are still lucid enough to understand, stop thinking._

Lydia, on the other hand, remained likewise firm, but not because she was afraid of her own reaction… _but because she was afraid of Dean's reaction._

_And, considering what was going on inside Ambrose's mind in that very moment, she was right to be afraid._

He was looking at her with an expression which was contemporaneously empty and cold, and it was twisting her stomach and making her legs tremble. She tried to swallow, but she couldn't, because her mouth was dry, and her throat arid.

After what seemed like infinite centuries, she was the one who unblocked the situation, but her voice sounded distant and extraneous even to her own ears.

«G-good morning…» she murmured, finally able to swallow and look away from those cold and terrifying eyes.

That simple whisper seemed to bring Jon back to reality, because he blinked, exiting from his own thoughts, and his hand finally released the grip on the door's handle. His fingers and his palm hurt because of how strongly he had tightened them around the knob.

Dean stared at her for another long instant, and she felt the anxiety crawling inside her stomach, like a thousand furious bees.

«Lydia.» he just answered.

A tensed silence fell again inside the room, like a dense, suffocating fog.

Lydia swallowed again and breathed deeply, trying to calm her heart, which was literally going crazy.

«Why in the fucking hell ya walk out of Rollins' room?»

Probably, Lydia would have winced even if Dean hadn't used that harsh tone, because, if truth be told, she didn't expect him to speak again.

_He was still angry, that was for sure, but now he seemed to be also… annoyed?_

_What right had he to be?_

« I… I slept with him.»

If it was still possible, Dean's eyes became even colder and Lydia felt a freezing sensation running up her back, making her visibly tremble.

«Hadn't I expressly said ya would have slept with me?»

«Yeah, well… I thought you were already sleeping and I didn't want to… disturb you.» she murmured, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

It wasn't the truth and she knew it.

_Actually, she was the one who had asked Seth if she could sleep with him, precisely because she didn't want to see Dean._

_Not after what had happened between them._

_She knew she couldn't face him._

Dean folded his arms on his chest and rested one shoulder against the wall, scrutinizing her with an odd look, which made her feel even more in awe.

«Well, ya could have sleep in our room. I wasn't in there.»

«And where have you been?»

The question slipped from her mouth before she could hold it.

Dean smirked cheekily and pulled away from the wall, taking a step toward her.

«_Having fun_.»

Instinctively, Lydia backed away and Dean's grin became wider and more arrogant.

Dean continued moving toward her, until Lydia found herself with her shoulders against the wall. He reached her and rested both his hands on each side of her head, closing her between the wall and his statuary body.

Lydia stared at him scared, wide-eyed, her cheeks red.

Dean cocked his head toward his shoulder, looking at her with an amused expression.

«Ya cute with this scared expression, _Sunshine.»_ he murmured with absorbed air, removing one hand from the wall to give a flick under her chin.

Lydia tried to ignore the opposing sensations, which were threatening to make her collapse in front of him, and looked away, backing out of his touch.

«You had fun, huh?» she asked and now there was an hint of annoyance in her voice «I can only imagine how you had fun.»

Suddenly, Ambrose pressed his body against hers, and Lydia couldn't help but squeak, scared.

«I had fun exactly like you and Rollins have.» he murmured in her ear, his nose pressed in her hair.

«Seth and I didn't...!» Lydia tried to protest, raising both her hands and trying to put them on his chest to push him away, but it was impossible: Dean's body was taut against hers.

«Don't be jealous, _Sunshine_.» he added, ignoring her attempt to protest «_Next time I could have fun with ya, if ya a good girl._»

Lydia widened her eyes and, even if she wouldn't have wanted, her face burned and her heart started to furiously beat in her chest. Dean sneered amused and just then she found the strength to push him away, even if she was sure he was the one who backed away.

«You are an asshole!»

«Aww, ya breaking my heart here, _Lys_.» he pouted, bringing one hand to his chest.

«Fuck you, Ambrose, fuck-you!»

Without giving him another glance, Lydia shoved past him. She had just opened the door of their room, when Dean's hands slammed themselves against it with violence, closing it again. Lydia was again trapped between him and the door.

Lydia winced and she hadn't the time to turn around, because, again, Dean pressed his body against her.

_Now she could clearly feel his arousal pressing against her back and it unleashed a completely incomprehensible reaction inside her, which started from lower abdomen and reached her heart._

«A-Ambrose, what in the hell…?»

Dean lowered his head and Lydia could clearly feel his breath inside her hair and on her neck.

«Just to be clear, Lydia. Cost me another match and ya memory will be the last of ya problems, understood?»

Lydia frowned and a weird warmth inflamed her cheeks.

It wasn't embarrassment or nervousness.

_It was anger._

«C-cost… cost you a match?» she murmured, slowly turning around to face him «When in the hell…»

«Yesterday night. I lost because of ya. Ya distracted me.»

«I DIDN'T DISTRACT YOU! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!» Lydia snapped, not being able to hold it anymore «YOU TOOK IT OUT ON ME AND YOU CONTINUE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO COWARD TO ADMIT IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DISTRACTED YOURSELF! YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ME, DURING A MATCH! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOOKED AT ME AMONG THE CROWD! YOU…»

«SHUT THE FUCK UP!» Jon interrupted her, his eyes widened, his breath suddenly short; he bent forward and reached her face; they were so close that, in a different situation, Lydia would have probably thought he was about to kiss her. His eyes were cold like two stalactites, right inside her chest «Shut up. Don't even go there, if ya still know what's best for ya.» he hissed.

It was clear their shouts definitely woke Seth and Roman up, who exited from their rooms, their faces still sleepy, but vigilant.

The scene they found froze them: Dean had Lydia nailed against the door of their room, their faces were inches away.

«Or what…» Lydia was saying with mocking tone «Are you gonna slam me against a wall, again, Ambrose?» she whispered, challenging him with only the strength of her glance.

Seth widened his eyes and Roman glanced at him worryingly, but neither of them intervened, both too much confused and bewildered because of that awakening, which was anything but pleasant.

Just when Dean's hand snapped forward and his fingers tightened themselves around Lydia's throat, Seth finally interfered.

«JON!» he shouted and was about to intervene, but Dean's voice, cold like the coldest night of the year, forced him to stop.

«Stay out of this, Rollins, or I swear to God I'll give ya back the punch ya gave me yesterday.» he threatened him, his eyes still fixed on Lydia «This is between me and her.»

The girl frowned and confusingly glanced at Seth, but she couldn't see his dark, reassuring eyes, because Dean reached her again, one hand which still encircled her neck, the other one which automatically inserted itself in her hair.

«Come back to us, _Sunshine_. Don't ya think ya so special to me, _'cause you're not_.» he whispered in her ear.

Then, without adding anything else, he pulled away and left the suite.

The echo of the door he had slammed behind him rebounded inside her head like a crazy tennis ball, but Lydia didn't even notice it.

_The pain which was enlarging inside her chest was taking her full attention._

Lydia slipped down to the floor as a tear fell down her cheek.

Someone sat next to her and caressed her arm. She thought it was Seth, but when she saw him crouching in front of her, she understood it had to be Roman instead.

Colby looked at her, without knowing what to do or say: the situation was absurd and he was afraid that even a single word out of place would have definitely caused her to burst out in tears.

_And it was the last thing he wanted._

«Hey, _sweetheart_.» he simply said, raising one hand to wipe away that single tear with his index finger.

Lydia sniffled and didn't raise her gaze, so Seth sighed, feeling more and more powerless.

Seth and Roman gave each other a look and the Samoan, grasping his mute question, just nodded, as if to give him his consensus.

Seth rested one hand on her knee: Lydia was still shaking.

«Do you wanna tell us what happened?» he asked, trying to be as delicate as possible, even if, actually, he was dying to know what the hell was going on between her and Jon.

«No.» Lydia answered and her voice was cold, aloof, with no emotions «As he said, this is about him and I, stay out of it.» she pulled away from Roman's hug and got up.

She still felt weak so, when she swayed because she had stood up too quickly, Seth was immediately by her side, to sustain her, but she pulled away from him, too.

«I'm fine.» she said «Now I'm gonna take a shower, excuse me.» and, without looking at them again, Lydia walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. Once she rested her shoulders against the door, Lydia allowed herself to break down. She sank to the floor, hid her face between her knees and burst out in a silent cry.

Seth stared at the door with a frustrated gaze and ran one hand to tousle his hair, the other hand had tightened itself in an angry fist.

«If I find out Dean hurt her, I…» he murmured.

Roman rested one hand on Seth's shoulder.

«As they said, it's about Dean and Lydia, it's not about us.» Seth turned to look at him with a weird look in his eyes «I know you feel protective over that girl, I get it, Col. But don't let a woman come between us. The SHIELD must remain united.»

Colby didn't answered, he just sighed heavily and, after glancing one last time at the door of the room where Lydia had closed herself in, he went to his room.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? (:  
****In the next chapter: among car trips, meetings with other WWE Superstars and RAW episode, Dean and Lydia's relationship keeps to crack, until a drunken Jon comes back to the hotel and...  
Review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update ;)**


End file.
